


Torn - When it all changes: Life, Love and Family in Torchwood - Series 7

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Comfort, Complete, Hurt, M/M, Rating: NC17, Series, UNIT, WIAC:LLAFIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 93
Words: 65,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after series two</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Title: Torn   
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto, Gwen, My OC's: Damien and Chloe, Martha, UNIT  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set after series two  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Mentions of Mpreg, angst, language  
Rating: PG13 - NC17 For series.

Jack, Ianto and the twins, who were now approaching three months old had now got themselves into some kind of routine. The twins were now sleeping in their own bedroom, cots side by side. Often in the morning they found them with their hands through the bars of the cot playing with each others fingers.

They had both developed their own little personalities, Caden liked the be the centre of attention, liked to be held and moaned if his need was not fulfilled. Eloise was more easy going, she was content to lie on her changing mat or in her cot and watch the world around her. This proved useful as if need be they could get Caden fed before Eloise realised she was hungry too.

They had hired a nanny, claire, when the twins were around a month old, they had soon realised that looking after two babies while trying to work, even when the rift was behaving was not as easy as they had hoped.

For now Claire knew nothing of their work, she lived in with them at the house, on call for if they needed to be out late or in the night, but as Jack and Ianto couldn't spend as much time as they would have liked with their children they took over all the parental roles when they were at home, whether it was just one of them or both.

They hoped they would be able to, at some point be able to tell Claire who they were and what they did, so that they could have the babies nearer to them during the day, as some days they seemed to barely see them.

If they got home late they would be sleeping and despite the urge to wake them they knew they should let them sleep and had to contend with just watching them sleep till they woke for their feeds.

The night feeds took it out of Ianto somewhat so if Jack was awake or woke first he would let Ianto sleep and through at least one of them, he knew if he let Ianto sleep though the whole night he'd be upset he hadn't spent any time with them, despite how tired it would make him.

If they weren't called out in the night or first thing in the morning they would feed, bathe and dress the twins. They would alternate which twin they took care of at this time as they knew they both needed equal time with each parent.

They would both speak in English to them for the most part, but at this time Ianto would speak to the twin he was tending to in Welsh, hoping they would grow up speaking both languages. Once they had got the babies ready for the day they would sit them in their bouncy chairs while they had their own breakfast, then with reluctant goodbye kisses and cuddles would hand them over to Claire for the day and leave for work.

If the day was quiet they would make time to go home and see them, but some days they barely had time to think about them when the rift or Weevils played up, these days they couldn't wait to get home.

The day it happened was a quiet, rift free day ...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto was roused from his slumber by the little kisses Jack was placing on the back of his neck, Jack had been awake since the twins last feed and was getting impatient for Ianto to wake.

Ianto rolled over towards Jack, eyes still closed “Morning.” He mumbled still half asleep.

“Morning beautiful.” Jack replied before kissing him softly on the lips.

Ianto fluttered open his eyelids. 'Babies asleep?”

“Yeah, had a feed a little over an hour ago.”

“Good.” Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and pulled him close, kissing him deeply.

Jack shifted his body a little, not breaking the kiss so their bodies were flush with each other. He wrapped his arms around Ianto and held him tight as Ianto's tongue slid into his mouth, deepening the kiss.

Jack's arms ghosted over Ianto's body, stopping to rest on his hip before sliding backwards and cupping his buttock. Ianto could feel Jack's hard on pressing into his pelvis and he knew he was well on the way to being in the same condition as Jack's hand stroked over his arse.

They came apart panting a little as they inhaled much needed oxygen, Jack's mouth moving to Ianto neck, kissing and nipping it in the way he knew sent shivers down Ianto's spine. He was rewarded with a long sigh of pleasure as Ianto's fingers sought out one of his nipples, playing with it as it hardened under his touch.

“I love Sundays.” Ianto murmured. “One's when we can leave the hub in the hands of the others and just spend the day as a family.”

“Best day of the week.” Jack responded before biting down hard on Ianto's neck, making him shudder.

Jack's hand left Ianto's arse and slipped between their bodies, wrapping it around both their cocks as he moved slightly so they were touching and began to slowly stroke them together as their mouths found each other again.

Their kisses grew more and more sloppy and demanding as they both began to reach the peak of their orgasms, gasping into each others mouths as they toppled over the edge.

As they held each other tight their peace was shattered by a loud crash, they froze for a second before springing apart and leaping from the bed realising it was the front door. They both scrabbled about for underwear, slipping it on quickly and grabbing their guns from their bedside tables.

Ianto ran off to the nursery, Jack started to sprint down the stairs. Jack came to a rapid halt when he was faced by the barrels of several guns belong to men in uniform.

“Lower the gun please Captain.” A stern voice commanded.

Jack did as directed, there was no way he could win a gun fight against them. One of them moved up the stairs and relieved him of his weapon.

“Your partner, where is he?” The stern voice commanded again.

“Not here.” Jack lied.

There was a sigh of annoyance from the uniformed man. “Move it.” He ordered Jack, indicating he should go back up the stairs. “Keep your hands where I can see them.”

Jack complied, walking slowing upwards till he reached the landing and was told to stop.

“Spread out.” The uniformed man told his men. “Find him.”

Jack was trying to think what he could do to stop them, but he was unarmed and felt so useless as they began going through door and into rooms. When they reached the nursery where he knew Ianto was with the twins he started to panic.

“Look, whatever this is, we can sort this out without all this nonsense.” Jack pleaded.

To late, two men stormed into the nursery. Jack heard a shot and someone swear under their breath, not Ianto's voice he noted with a sigh of relief. There were sounds of a scuffle and shouting mingled with the babies cries and then Ianto was led from the room in cuffs by one of the men who appeared to have a flesh wound in his arm.

The other followed a few minutes later with Caden and Eloise in his arms, doing his best to comfort the crying babies as they were marched from the house in just their briefs and into the waiting vans.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Claire was fumbling for her door key as she walked up the short drive to the house, she had spent an uninterrupted evening and day her her boyfriends flat and was happy that she hadn't been called back to the house to look after the babies.

Not that she minded that much, they were adorable and their dads were both great guys. But now and then it was good to get a day off and for it to stay that way. She had no idea what they did for a living, but they paid well and she was happy to not ask questions for now.

Locating the keys in her handbag as she reached the house she looked up to put the key in the lock and was a little more than surprised to find it hanging off it's hinges, she reached for her mobile phone in her pocket, her finger hovering over the 9 button.

Glancing back confirmed that she hadn't imagined their car on the drive, she moved to the door and called out.

“Jack, Ianto?” No reply came in response.

Listening for any sound she walked slowly into the house, it was quiet. Convincing herself that whoever had done this was no longer there she ran up the stairs to the nursery, there was nothing missing from the room but the twins but something had obviously happened in there.

Soft toys littered the floor where they had been knocked from the unit they normally sat on and the changing table had fallen over. More worrying was what looked like spots of blood on the carpet and there was a hole in the wall.

Claire moved closer to the hole and her hand shot to her mouth, she had seen enough movies and TV shows to know it was a bullet hole. She moved out the room and to Jack and Ianto's, knocking on the ajar before pushing it open without waiting for an answer.

Part of her was relieved that she hadn't found the whole family there dead, the other part was wondering what the hell had happened to them. The room was strewn with their clothes from the night before and the bed in a state of disarray, she knew Ianto would never have left the house without tidying the room unless they were taken by force.

She quickly checked the rest of the house, nothing was missing and all the other room were untouched. Whoever had been here and taken them had just come for them in person, nothing else. She moved to the living room, opened her handbag and took out the small sealed envelope she always carried with her.

It had been given to her by Jack and Ianto when she first started the job, in neat handwriting on the front it said:

'Only open in case of emergency'

Claire pondered on it for a few moment before ripping it open, inside there was a mobile phone number and a name. She dialed the number carefully and waited for it to be answered, she didn't have to wait long, two rings later and she heard a voice.

“Gwen Cooper, Torchwood.”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Dressed in the very unflattering jumpsuit he had been given, his hands in the pockets Jack was pacing the small room. Cell really, it was no bigger than eight foot by six and windowless. There was nothing in there at all, just the bare floor.

No one had said anything to him, not on the drive there or since they shoved him in the cell. He had no idea why he and Ianto had been taken from their home, he'd tried shouting and yelling and demanding to see his partner and children but all his requests were ignored.

He was feeling scared, scared for himself and scared for Ianto and the twins. They had refused his request for a phone call so no one knew where they were, or even that they had been taken. He wondered if Ianto was also being given the silent treatment, or worse.

They knew exactly who they were holding, what on earth could they have done that was so bad UNIT felt the need to arrest them? Maybe they were trying to get some information out of Ianto before they turned to him, whatever they were doing if they hurt him he would kill them.

And the babies, were they taking care of them? Surely they wouldn't neglect two innocent children? Jack's hand came out of his pockets as he sank to the ground, supporting his head as he dropped it towards his knees.

They had taken his watch and his wrist strap and he had no idea how much time had past since they had taken them from home, he hadn't seen Ianto or the twins since then as they put them all in separate vans. He could remember the look of confusion clearly in Ianto's eyes as they shoved him still handcuffed into the van.

When the cell door opened a stream of light fell on him, he looked up shielding his eyes from it as he tried to make out who was stood there. He saw a pair of legs, looking up he could just make out a man in a high ranking UNIT uniform.

“Ready to talk to us Captain?” He asked.

“Talk about what? You bastards drag us in here in the early hours of the morning with no explanation and then have the gall to ask me if I'm ready to fucking talk?” Jack shouted.

“I thought you might have worked that out by now.” He sneered. “Maybe you'd like to discuss it with your ... friend first.”

He opened the door wider and behind him Martha Jones came into view.

Jack leapt to his feet. “Martha, what the hell is going on?”

“I'll leave you alone for a minute.” The soldier left the room, closing the door on Jack and Martha.

“Where is Ianto, is he okay?” Jack added before she could answer. “And the twins?”

“They're all okay Jack, I promise.” Jack couldn't miss the look in her eyes of apprehension.

"Why are we here, what the hell is going on?” Jack almost growled.

"They know, all about your pregnancy, that you carried your babies.”

"And how they hell did they find out that information?” Jack saw the look in her eyes change to fright as he moved closer to her.

"I'm sorry Jack, I ...” She stopped.

Martha hadn't seen that look in Jack's eyes since they had been on the Valliant, a look of pure hate as he spat out the words.

“I thought I could trust you Martha, get the fuck out of my sight.”

"Jack, let me explain.” She begged, tears falling down her face.

Jack's hand curled into a fist that he fought to keep firmly by his side.

"Get out Martha, before I do something I might regret.”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen waited for an answer but was met with silence.

“Hello, Claire?” She spoke again.

“Yeah, how do you know it's me?” Claire asked confused.

“Your number is in my phone, Ianto added it in case of emergency.”

“Did I hear you correctly, you said 'Torchwood' right?”

“Yes, look Claire, what's happened?”

Claire told her what he had found when she arrived home less than fifteen minutes earlier, Gwen told her to sit tight and that she would be right over and not to call the police. Claire stayed on the sofa in the living room till she heard a car pull up outside.

Three people climbed out the SUV, two women and a man and headed up the drive, she moved to the front door. Torchwood she thought quietly to herself, no one could live in Cardiff and not have heard of them.

All she knew was the rumours like everyone else, she had seen the SUV speeding around the streets. Everyone said they dealt with aliens, surely that couldn't be true? What were Jack and Ianto to do with Torchwood, did they work for them?

“Gwen.” She introduced herself as she met Claire on the doorstep. “Chloe and Damien.”

“Any idea what might have happened?” Chloe asked as they entered the house.

Claire shook her head. “No, just that they seem to have been taken, maybe kidnapped.”

“Have you touched anything?” Damien asked.

“No, it's as it was left.”

“Right, you two go and see if you can find any clues.” Gwen told Chloe and Damien. “Claire, with me.”

Chloe followed Gwen into the kitchen and watched as she turned the kettle on and got two mugs from the kitchen cabinet.

“Tea?” She asked Chloe.

Chloe nodded numbly.

“I think Jack and Ianto might have been taken because they are Torchwood, we need to find them fast, for their sakes and the babies.”

“Torchwood.” Claire said the one word as if she felt like she was in a dream.

“Yes, Jack is my boss, Ianto my team mate. They are both very capable men, they would have defended themselves unless there were too many of them to fight or they gave themselves up to protect their children.”

“The blood in the nursery.” Claire voice was full of fear.

“It might not be theirs, or the babies.” Gwen said trying to convince herself as much as Claire.

“Can you find them?”

“Well do our fucking best, you can be sure of that.” Gwen told her as Chloe and Damien walked into the room.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto had given up pacing the small space of his cell some time ago, he was sat on the dusty floor. His back pressed against one of the walls, knees under his chin with his arms wrapped around them as if hugging himself would give him some kind of comfort.

He had no concept as to why UNIT had arrested them, and only them. Surely if it was a Torchwood matter they would have invaded the hub and arrested all of them? What on earth could he or Jack, or both of them for that matter have done to attract the attention of UNIT.

Where was Martha? Surely she would have the answers, she must know they were there, surely? And where were the babies, they were only three months old and they would be missing their parents. They didn't settle well with anyone else other than Gwen and Rhys who baby sat for them, who they knew.

They wouldn't be doing anything bad to them, would they? Little innocent babies? Ianto put that thought straight out of his mind, if he thought like that he would fall apart completely. He looked down at the awful jumpsuit they had given him to wear, why didn't they let them dress before they took them from their home?

He shrugged his shoulders to himself, what did it matter in the scheme of things. He couldn't understand why they had taken his watch, maybe they wanted him to lose track of time he mused. Getting up off the floor he walked over to the door, dusting off the back of the jumpsuit and bashed hard on it with his fists.

“Hey, someone talk to me, tell me why the fuck I'm here.”

He stopped bashing the door and listened. Silence. He stared at his bare feet, wishing he was wearing his shoes so he could kick the hell out of it. Then he thought of a new ploy, he waited a few minutes before beginning his assault on the door again. He briefly thought that his hands were going to pay for this, they were starting to hurt already.

“Hey, you out there, I need a piss.”

No answer.

“I know there's someone out there, you really want me to make a mess in here?” He shouted.

Ianto didn't have to wait long, he heard bolt and locks being opened and the barrel of a gun appeared as the door began to open held by a UNIT soldier.

“Move, hands where I can see them.”

Ianto walked out the cell, hands raised slightly and walked in the direction the soldier indicated with his gun. Ianto took the opportunity to look around him, it was just a corridor with a row of cells which reminded him a little if their own except there were solid walls.

Just as he reached the door which proclaimed it was the gents toilets another soldier, one of a higher ranking opened another door and he saw Martha walk out. She was close enough for him to hear her sobbing as she did so and he surprised to hear Jack's voice shout after her as she exited, even more so at the venom in it.

“You bitch.”

Martha looked up and saw Ianto, he could see fear in her eyes behind the tears. What the hell was going on he thought as the soldier shoved him through the door to the gents, why the hell would Jack be so angry with his friend. As he took advantage of the facilities he couldn't get the look she had given him out of his mind, he needed to speak to Martha and wondered how he was going to get to do so.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

“Find anything?” Gwen asked Chloe and Damien.

“No, dug the bullet out of the wall and took a sample of the blood on the carpet. Judging by the bullet I'd say it was fired from Ianto's gun, will have to do tests on that and the blood to find out for sure if they belong to Jack or Ianto.” Damien answered.

“Okay, you get back to the hub and start on the test, we'll do door to door and see if any of the neighbours saw anything.”

“Sure.” Damien left the house, leaving them the SUV and jogged back to the hub.

“Claire, is there somewhere you can stay till we get this sorted?” Gwen asked her gently, she was clearly shook up now it had had time to sink in.

Claire nodded. “My boyfriends flat.”

“Great, but you can't tell him any of this, you'll have to come up with a cover story.”

“Yeah, I'll think of something.”

“Right, keep your mobile on you and we'll be in touch when we know anything.” Gwen told her.

“Thank you, I'll just got some things.”

Gwen and Chloe watched as she headed up the stairs to her room then headed for the front door, they were going to have to arrange for that to be fixed before they left the house completely.

“I'll find someone.” Chloe told Gwen. “You go and see the neighbours, that house opposite seems to have a curtain twitcher.”

Gwen spotted the net curtain drop as the person in the house realised they were being watched as if they had never been there, that was a good place to start. She headed out the house as Chloe found the yellow pages to arrange for someone to sort out the front door.

Claire appeared while she was on the phone, carrying a small suitcase. Chloe who was on hold walked over to her and gave her a hug, telling her she was sure they would be okay as she knew she had become very attached to the twins and she didn't miss the tear in Claire's eyes as she walked out the door.

Gwen was back about ten minutes later, Chloe was correct in her assumption that she should talk to the neighbour opposite. Gwen was fuming, Chloe could see it the moment she walked through the door.

“UNIT, it was fucking UNIT.” She was spitting blood. “Why the hell would UNIT take them?”

“You're sure?”

“Woman opposite said it was people in dark uniforms wearing red caps.”

“Ah.”

“Why the fucking hell hasn't Martha been in touch, I'm heading back to the hub to see what Damien has come up with and try and get hold of Martha.”

“I've found someone who'll do the door this afternoon, they'll be here within the hour.”

“Okay, I'll let you know anything I do if I can find anything out before you get back.”

“Sure, go.” Chloe told her, hoping that Martha could give them some answers.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Martha walked into the infirmary, she had managed to stop crying but her eyes were red rimmed and she was more than a little upset about Jack's reaction. If only he would have let her explain, yes he would still be angry with the situation but he would know the truth.

She could see one of the nurses was holding a twin, she was trying to soothe him but he was having none of it. His sister was lying awake in her makeshift cot looking about as if trying to make sense of her surroundings. Martha took Caden from the nurses arms and held him close, he snuffled into her shoulder.

Caden seemed to quieten a little, as if he sensed that she wasn't a complete stranger. Martha moved back to the makeshift cot with him in her arms and looked down at Eloise, they would be missing their daddies as much as their daddies would be missing them. None of this was their fault, they should be with one of their parents at least.

Martha had been ordered to do blood tests on the twins, they wanted their blood types and DNA. She knew why, once they had proof that they were genetically Jack and Ianto's they had what they needed to 'talk' to Jack as to how a man could get pregnant and have babies.

She had been putting the tests off, but she knew if she didn't do them soon they would get someone else to do them. The least she could do is make sure they were treated well and to her, that meant doing everything they asked to do with the twins.

Sighing she asked the nurse to get the anaesthetic cream to numb the area she would take the blood from and then get everything that was needed ready. She thought about trying to send the nurse from the room and giving them a sample of her own blood but she knew they weren't stupid and had insisted that there was someone else present when she did anything concerning the twins.

After waiting for the cream to take effect she took the blood samples and sent them off to the in house lab, once they were analyzed there would be no doubt about their parentage. She had refused point blank to do any tests on Jack and Ianto, although why they thought they needed to test Ianto for anything other than to see if he was biologically one of the babies parents she had no idea.

They wanted to perform the same tests on Ianto as they did on Jack, even thought she told them there was no point. In fact she had told them they had got it all wrong about Jack, that they were just trying to prove something that wasn't possible with the very limited information they had collected. She knew Jack and Ianto wouldn't agree to the tests without some kind of persuasion, maybe she could suggest they let them see each other and their children first.

Caden and Eloise were both fussing again, wanting a feed she suspected. She picked Caden up from the cot and handed him to the nurse before picking Eloise up, holding her close as she gave her a bottle of milk. Whatever happened no one was going to do anything to hurt these babies, she would hurt anyone who tried.

Once they twins were fed and changed they managed to get them back to sleep, she was just about to leave the infirmary and see if she could get someone to listen to her idea of Jack and Ianto being able to see their children when she was stopped by a soldier. Ianto was insisting he needed to see her, wouldn't shut up and they decided it wouldn't hurt to let him.

As she followed the soldier to the cells she knew she needed to take a different approach with him if she didn't want the same reaction she had caused Jack to have. She knew he had seen her leave Jack's cell in tears and that Jack called called her a bitch, she just needed to Ianto to know that it wasn't justified and tell him exactly what had happened.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Jack was alone in his cell once more, after his outburst at Martha they told him he could stay there till he calmed down, but they would be back for him soon. They also hinted they they were going to do some tests on him and that didn't help his mood, no bloody way he thought to himself.

He was sat on the dusty floor, leaning into the corner of the room. His legs straight out in front of him, crossed at the ankles staring at his feet and thinking how cold they were. Now he had calmed down a little, he couldn't get his mind off of Martha.

Would she have really betrayed them like that? She was their friend, helped them when they needed her, delivered the twins. That started him thinking about the twins again, wondering where they were and praying that no one was harming them or there would be hall to pay.

He was missing the babies badly now, he wanted more than anything to have them in his arms. He felt like something was missing inside, like it had been torn forcefully from him. He uncrossed his ankles and drew his knees up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them as his head dropped towards them and a tear rolled down his face.

*

Gwen tried repeatedly to phone Martha, but her mobile appeared to be switched off as she just kept getting the answer phone. Damien had confirmed that the blood didn't belong to Jack, Ianto or the babies and that the bullet came from Ianto's own gun which gave her little comfort.

If they were being held by UNIT, for whatever reason she was going to get them out of there. She couldn't fathom why UNIT would take them, she dialed Martha's mobile again and when she got the same message once more she slammed the phone down on her desk in annoyance.

*

Martha followed the soldier back down to the cells, glancing towards the one she knew Jack was in as he opened the door to Ianto's. She had no idea exactly how she was going to tell Ianto why they were there, she wished she had had more time to think about it.

When the guard swung the door open Ianto was sat at the back of the cell, back against the wall. He looked up as the light from the corridor fell upon his face, frowning slightly when he saw Martha enter the room with a very nervous look in her eyes.

She couldn't miss the look in Ianto's eyes, part happy to see her, part angry with her. He obviously didn't know why they were there but she had made Jack angry and that alone would upset and anger him. He didn't move from his spot on the floor as the soldier closed the door behind Martha, she stood nervously next to the door.

“Are the twins being looked after.” Ianto looked her straight in the eye.

“They're both fine, no harm has come to them and never will.” Martha replied quietly.

Ianto finally rose from the floor moved close to her, standing inches from her and asked the one thing she was dreading.

“What's going on Martha, why are we here and why is Jack so angry with you?”

She couldn't miss the tone of his voice, she had never heard him sound so angry. Martha gulped as she realised Ianto's fists had curled next to his body and then took a deep breath, there was no easy way of putting this and she would just have to come out with it and beg that he listened to her explanation.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Ianto watched as Martha gulped silently and then moved away a little, he knew he was being far to intimidating and she was scared of him. He was feeling extremely upset and angry with her but he needed her to explain herself and it wouldn't help matters.

Martha couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with him as she began to speak, her voice a little shaky.

“You're here because UNIT believe that Jack was pregnant and had the twins.”

She was wording it very carefully for two reasons, first because she was worried about Ianto's reaction and secondly because she knew they would hear anything that was said between them. She looked up at Ianto and tried to convey what she was not saying in her eyes, Ianto was an intelligent man and she hoped he would catch on.

“How the hell ...” Ianto began to rant but she cut his off quickly.

“They want to run tests on all of you to prove that Jack gave birth.”

“... do they think a man did that?” Ianto was still shouting, but what she meant had clicked.

Even knowing they would be listening she had to give Ianto an explanation.

“They bugged me, when I came to visit you, Jack and the babies they planted a bug on me. They didn't hear much, but they think they heard words to the effect that Jack was pregnant and that the babies were his.”

“What have you told them?” Ianto still had anger in his tone.

Martha sighed. “That it was ridiculous, that they must have missinterrupted what they had got taped. That the babies were born via a surrogate, but they wouldn't take my word for it.”

“If they think Jack gave birth, then why are we all here?”

They needed the babies for the blood type and DNA, and both of you to determine if they were biologically both of yours.”

“They haven't hurt them, at all?”

“I took the blood they wanted, if I didn't do it they would have got someone else to and I would rather have done it myself, so they had someone who cared about them doing it.”

Ianto nodded. “Well, they're not getting their hands on my blood and I'm positive Jack won't let them either.”

“They don't just want you blood, they want to do other tests on both you and Jack, to prove if you're human.”

“Oh for fucks sake!” Ianto exclaimed. “What planet are they living on.”

Martha gave him a weak smile, knowing he was playing the little game with UNIT that she had started.

“Not this one obviously, but if you go along with the tests it will prove you are human.”

“I'm still not happy about it.” Ianto knew if they did tests on Jack anything could come out.

“I'm going to tell them you won't cooperate until you've seen Jack and the twins, would that help?”

“I can't promise anything.”

“Well, what have they got to lose? If they do it, you might do what they ask.” Martha shrugged.

“Please try, I need to see them, all of them. I miss the babies so much and I can imagine what Jack is feeling too.”

Ianto moved towards Martha, she flinched visibly. She was still a little worried despite the air being cleared, Ianto held his hand out to her and she took it, tears beginning to spill down her face as she realised his anger had subsided.

Ianto pulled her into a hug, kissed her on the cheek and whispered into her ear.

"please, help us get out of here before they do any tests on Jack.”

"I've got lots of missed calls from Gwen, I didn't dare talk to her here. I'm going to sneak off soon and call her back, we'll get you out, I promise.” She whispered back.

There was a sound of someone bashing on the door and then it swung open.

“Times up” The soldier told Martha.

She hugged Ianto tight again, saying that she was going to see the person in charge and see what she could do. Ianto watched her leave and the door close and then sank back down onto the floor, as much as he missed the babies he knew it would be worse for Jack as he was the one who carried them.

He missed Jack too, he wanted to put his arms around him and tell him everything was going to be okay. He had no idea if it was or not but he needed to them him that, for both of their sakes. Without knowing it he slipped into the same position on the floor as Jack, knees up to his chest, arms wrapped around them as his head dropped downwards and wept.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

The first thing Martha did after leaving Ianto's cell was to march into her superiors office and demand to see him, his receptionist told her he was in a meeting and couldn't be disturbed. The woman looked a little freaked when Martha appeared to growl at her and picked up the phone.

“Martha Jones here to see you Sir.”

“Yes, I know you said you weren't to be disturbed but she seems a little ... um ... upset.”

“Yes Sir.”

She replaced the receiver and a few minutes later a young female soldier emerged from the office looking a little less perfect that her uniform suggested she should, she avoided the eye of both the receptionist and Martha as she hurried from the office.

Another couple of minutes later the phone on the desk rang, the receptionist answered it.

“Yes, Sir.”

“You can go in now.” She told Martha.

The colonel was sat behind his desk, looking like he'd never had the young woman anywhere near his office a few minutes earlier.

“Dr Jones.” He greeted her, indicating she should sit in the chair opposite his desk.

“I'll stand.” She told him abruptly.

“My receptionist said you seemed a little upset about something?”

“You bloody well know what I'm upset about, you arrest my friends, with no explanation and lock them in cells like criminals.”

“They could be dangerous aliens.”

Martha laughed, she couldn't help herself. “You're fucking kidding me?”

He just glared at her for daring to laugh at him.

“They are more human than anyone else I know, they are Torchwood and they do a far better job at looking out for this planet than this shower do.”

“So explain how a human male could give birth to twins.”

“Well, you know what they say about eves droppers, they never hear any good? Well, that's exactly what's happened, that recording of yours in a joke, I've heard it.”

“We still need to investigate.”

“Well, unless you let them see their children to satisfy themselves that no harm has come to them there is no way they will cooperate.”

“And what if we say they can see them after the tests?”

“Won't happen, they'll hold out till the kids are teenagers.”

“What did Mr Jones whisper to you?”

“It's Harkness-Jones. He didn't whisper anything to me.” Martha put on a look of confusion.

“Well, I'm sure we'll find out in good time, looks like you managed to calm him down. Not sure if the same speech will work on the Captain.”

“So, do they get to see their babies?” She asked ignoring him.

“Yes Miss Jones.”

“When?”

“Give me an hour.”

“Fine, let them have a little time alone before you take the twins in.”

“I'm not sure you have to right to tell me how to go about it.”

She gave him a look of pure venom. “Aren't you married Sir?”

“Whatever.” But his face gave away his shame as he spoke the word.

She turned on her heel and marched out the office, slamming the door behind her. First hurdle tackled, she thought to herself, now for Gwen.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

When Jack was ordered out of his cell he wondered what the hell was going on now, why was it no one would tell him anything. He asked if they were taking him for tests, as there was no way he was going to let them. He asked how Ianto and the babies were. He asked them if they would like to die nasty and painful deaths.

All these questions were ignored, he was taken into a barren room, there was just a table with four chairs around it. As soon as he walked in he recognised it, the same room where he had offered Toshiko the job at Torchwood, which seemed like a lifetime ago now.

As soon as he was in the room the soldiers that had taken his left and he heard them look the door behind him, what now he thought. He pulled one of the chairs out from the table and sat, made a change from sitting on the floor and it wasn't long before the door unlocked again and a protesting Ianto was pushed inside.

Jack couldn't help but smile to himself at the way Ianto was yelling at them and demanding to know what was going on, when the door was locked behind him he kicked it hard and then realised he could hear a chair scraping on the floor behind him.

He turned as he heard feet padding on the floor, seeing Jack and taking a moment to believe it was actually him as Jack wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. Jack burying his face in Ianto's neck, Ianto kissing on the top of the head and then pulled him even closer.

Jack pulled his head back after a few minutes. “Hey.”

“Hey to you too.” Ianto smiled as their lips met in a soft kiss.

Ianto placed the palm of his hand on Jack's face. “You okay?”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, how the hell do we get out of this?”

“Martha's working on it.”

Jack's whole body stiffened in his arms. “She the bloody reason we're in here.”

“No Jack, listen to me.”

Jack pulled from his arms and stormed back to the table, slumping down in the chair. Ianto sighed softly to himself and followed, sitting on the chair next to him and explained what Martha had told him. As he spoke the look in Jack's eye of upset and anger began to defuse a little, maybe he was right like had a thought earlier, she hadn't betrayed them.

“And she arranged this, she told them of they wanted any chance of us cooperating then we should be able to see each other and our babies.”

“Where are the babies?”

“They'll bring them, I'm sure. I somehow think Martha told them to give us some time alone first.”

“They know about me being pregnant.” Jack whispered.

“No, they think they know you were pregnant, which is why we need to get out of here before they try and prove it.”

“So they are bluffing?”

“Oh yeah.”

Jack looked about, worried their hushed tones were being overheard. But when no one came bursting in through the door he decided it was safe to keep talking quietly quietly.

“So what's Martha going to do?” Jack wanted to know.

“She's phoning Gwen for starters, telling her what's happening and then I guess they'll make plans to break us out of here.”

“Needs to be soon, we can't have them finding out too much about me beforehand, we can't Retcon the whole of UNIT.”

“I have faith in them, Gwen, Martha, Damien and Chloe.” Ianto reached up and cupped Jack's face, kissing him softly. “For now we just have to try and stop anything they want to do to us.”

“And the babies?”

“From what Martha said they only wanted blood samples from them, she's looking out for them.”

“How could I ever have doubted her.” Jack said sadly.

“It looked bad and you were angry and upset.”

“I miss the twins so much Ianto.”

“I know cariad, I do too.”

“We're gonna get to see them?”

“Martha promised.”

Ianto stood up from his seat and pulled Jack with him, wrapping his arms around him tight as he kissed him tenderly. They kissed for a long time, a kiss that was full of nothing but love and comfort for each other.

They never heard the door being opened and people entering the room.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Jack and Ianto were so lost in their kiss they barely registered the small whimper behind them, the second whimper however caught there attention as they pulled apart to see themselves being watched by Martha and a young woman in a nurses uniform.

“I thought you wanted to see the babies.” Martha grinned as she and the nurse began walking towards them. “But we can take them away again if you're too busy?”

“Don't you dare.” Jack replied as he and Ianto rushed to meet them halfway across the room.

Jack gently took Caden from Martha's arms and hugged her with his free one. “I'm sorry.”

“It's okay Jack, I can understand what you thought.”

“Ianto told me what happened, thank you for looking after the bubs.”

“They want blood samples, from both of you Jack. They have the babies blood types and DNA, they want to prove you and Ianto are both biologically the parents of the twins. I've told them already it's a waste of time.”

She was well aware of the nurse standing with them and although they worked well together she wasn't completely sure she could trust her, so she worded her sentence carefully.

“What if we refuse?” Ianto asked cuddling Eloise close to his chest.

“They'll keep you locked up and away from the babies until you agree, or do it by force.”

“Shit.” Ianto muttered under his breath. He knew once they had their blood they would have the proof they were looking for and then who knows what other tests they would want to preform.

“If we agree to the tests, can you get them to move us somewhere we can be with the babies?” Jack asked avoiding the look Ianto was giving him.

“Maybe, but I can't promise anything.”

Jack moved close and hugged her, whispering in her ear. “We need to be somewhere less secure, somewhere the team can get to us easier.”

“I'll do what I can.” She told him as she kissed his cheek.

“Can we get some time alone, with the babies?” Ianto asked, wanting to just be with his family.

“Sure.” Martha told him. “We'll be back for them in a little while.”

Martha and the nurse headed to the door and knocked on it to be let out, glancing back she saw that Jack and Ianto were both sat on the floor of the huge room next to each other. They both had their legs crossed and a twin on each of their laps, sad smiles on their faces which she could imagine were due to the situation.

“I know it's only been a couple of days but I swear they've grown.” Ianto told Jack.

“I think it's just 'cos we've not been with them, they look well cared for.”

Ianto rubbed his thumb over the small plaster on Eloise's arm where they must have taken the blood from and frowned, then glanced over at Caden who was sporting the same adornment.

“What are UNIT playing at, they must know we won't take this lying down?”

“They probably think no one knows where we are, hopefully Gwen and the others have worked it out by now and are coming up with some kind of plan” Jack told him.

“Martha's going to help all she can, she could lose her job over this.”

“She's welcome to come and work for Torchwood, I'd take her on in a second.”

“Would she though, what about Tom?”

“We'll just have to wait and see what happens if, no when we get out of here.” Jack shrugged.

“Hey look.” Ianto nodded down at the babies, both of them were lying contentedly asleep in their fathers laps.

“I missed you.” Jack told Ianto softly.

Ianto placed the palm of his hand on Jack's face. “Missed you too cariad.”

They lent forward careful not to disturb the sleeping babies and shared a tender kiss, not knowing how long it would be before they saw each other again once they were taken back to their cells.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

When Gwen's mobile rang in her pocket she was sure it would be Rhys wondering if she was ever going to come home, but as soon as she saw Martha's name on the display her mood changed from agitated about UNIT having taken Jack and Ianto and to anger.

“Martha, what the fuck is going on and you better not have anything to do with this.” Gwen shouted down the phone.

“Gwen, calm down.”

“Calm down? I find out two of my best friends have been kidnapped by UNIT for who knows what reasons, along with their tiny babies I might add and all you can say is calm down?”

“Gwen, I ..”

“I've been calling you constantly and your phone just kept going to answer phone, have you been avoiding me, have you got something to feel guilty about?”

Gwen realised that Martha had stopped trying to talk and she could hear her crying at the other end of the phone, as usual she had jumped in feet first and now she had upset Martha without knowing if any of this was her fault.

“Martha?”

“Let me explain Gwen.” Her voice shook as she tried to stop crying.

“I'm listening.”

“Yes, UNIT have taken them. It all stems back to when I started coming to check on Jack, we had a new Colonel and he got a bee in his bonnet about why I was going to see Torchwood. Despite my telling him it was just a visit to friends when I came down to deliver the babies he planted a bug on me.”

“Still listening.”

“Several in fact, in the hope he would hear something interesting as he put it later. I've heard the resulting tapes and they are useless, tiny snippets that could be taken in any context but he took it that Jack was pregnant and gave birth.”

“Which he did, fuck.”

“But they don't have enough proof, they arrested Jack and Ianto and took the babies to run tests on them. They have already taken blood from the babies and got their blood types and DNA, once they get that of their parents and discover that they are both biologically the parents god knows what tests they will want to do.”

“They think Jack's an alien?”

“Oh they're covering all bases, they think Ianto could be an alien as well.”

“How are they doing?”

“They were missing the twins desperately, especially Jack but I arranged for the family to all have some time together today, in fact I have to go back for the babies soon. I'm really not looking forward to parting them from their children again, they're only three months old and it could send Jack into depression again.”

"Depression, Jack?”

“He suffered a little while he was pregnant, this could send him back again.”

“Ianto?”

“Missing the babies like Jack, but he's holding up a little better.”

“Are Jack and Ianto separated? Them being kept apart won't help either.”

“Yes, but I'm going to try and get them all moved, so they can be together.”

“Where are they now?”

“The babies are in the infirmary and Jack and Ianto are being held in the cells, if I can get them moved to somewhere a little less secure it'll be easier to get them out.”

“Maybe we should call the Doctor?” Gwen suggested.

“Last resort, lets try and sort this out ourselves first.”

“Okay, you work on getting them moved and I'll brief Chloe and Damien on what you've told me. Then I need to know the ins and outs of the UNIT base so we can come up with a rescue plan.”

“Consider it done. I have to go now, before someone comes looking for me and I have to take the babies back to the infirmary, that I'm not looking forward to.”

“Look after them Martha, all of them.”

“I will, I promise.”

Gwen cut the call and swore again as she felt tears for her friends pricking her eyes, regaining her composture she called out to Chloe and Damien and told them to meet her in Jack's office.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

ack and Ianto had swapped twins now, they were both getting a little fussy and it was obvious they would be wanting a feed very soon. They were both cuddling them close their chest, not wanting to think about the moment Martha and the nurse came back to collect them.

They had got up from the floor a while ago, sitting on the cold concrete had made their legs ache and they were now sat back on the hard plastic chairs by the table. They hadn't actually spoken much in the last thirty minutes since they had been left alone with the babies.

If they weren't kissing and hugging the babies they were kissing and comforting each other, Ianto was worried about how Jack was going to react when Martha came back. He knew he would be upset but he could already sense something building inside Jack from the way he was talking to Eloise.

When the door opened and Martha and the nurse walked in they both stood from their chairs and retreated a little further into the room, desperate to hang onto their children for a little longer. Ianto watched as Jack suddenly walked away to the far end of the room with Eloise, taking her as far away as possible.

Martha reached where Ianto was standing. “I'm sorry, it's time.” She told him sadly.

“Can't we have a little longer?” He asked her but he was looking directly at Jack.

“They told me I have to collect them now.”

“You're going to have trouble getting Eloise from Jack.”

“I guessed that before I even entered the room.” Martha sighed.

“I'll come with you, best if your nurse stays here for the minute.”

Martha agreed and the nurse stayed put by the table as Ianto and Martha walked to where Jack stood at the far end of the room, as they neared they realised that Jack was crying silently against Eloise's little cheek. Ianto was torn between holding onto Caden and comforting his partner.

In the end he handed Caden to Martha and moved closer to Jack alone, wrapping one arm around his lover and his child and raising the other to Jack's face, brushing away his tears before kissing him softly on the lips.

“I can't let them take my babies away from me again.” He told Ianto softly.

Ianto put his other around Jack as well and pulled them even closer to him. “I know cariad, but we have to cooperate and then maybe they'll let us all be together.”

Caden was beginning to fuss a little more in Martha's arms, he was hungry and soon it would turn into full blown cries if he didn't get fed. Eloise was fidgeting in Jack's arms, more Martha suspected to her picking up on her dads feelings than hunger pangs.

Martha moved closer to them. “They need feeding Jack.” She told him gently.

He looked her with red rimmed eyes. “Let us feed them.”

“I'm sorry Jack, I have to take them back to the infirmary.”

“Get us out of here.” Ianto told her, worried about Jack's state of mind.

“I'm trying, I've phoned Gwen and once I've got them to move you all into somewhere you can be together we're going to do everything we can to break you out of here.”

“Get us moved Martha, at least if we're together it won't be so bad.” Jack looked at her pleadingly.

“I'll do my damnedest, you know that but for now I need to get this pair fed, you don't want them to be hungry, do you?”

Jack shook his head sadly. “No.”

“Come on.” Martha told him and the three of them made their way back to the nurse.

Jack very reluctantly handed Eloise over to her and after they had both given the babies one last kiss each Ianto clutched Jack's hand as they watched then leave the room with Martha and the nurse, as soon as the door closed behind them Jack grabbed Ianto and sobbed into his shoulder.

Ianto held him close, his own tears falling silently down his face and onto Jack. The sooner they got of there the better Ianto thought, the last thing either of them needed was Jack developing post natal depression.

Outside the door Martha told the soldiers to leave them be for a little while, she knew that at least one of them would be falling apart and he would need to be with his lover for a little longer before they dragged them apart.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

By the time the soldiers came into the room to take Jack and Ianto back to their cells Ianto had managed to calm Jack down, not completely but enough to stop him crying. Upon seeing the obvious upset in Jack's face the soldiers made the decision to take both of them back to the cells together instead of separately like when they had escorted them to the room.

It was obvious even to them that Ianto was being a calming influence on Jack and they didn't want to part them until they were safely back in their cells. One of the soldiers left the room for a minute, they couldn't hear what he was saying but he was obviously using his walkie talkie. As soon as he returned the soldiers ushered Jack and Ianto out of the room and back in the direction of their cells.

Ianto held Jack's hand tight the whole way back, trying to still give him comfort as they walked. He had told Jack that he needed to try and control his emotions, no matter how hard it was as he was worried they would take Jack's emotional state as in indication that he was hormonal and indeed the birth parent of the twins.

Jack had agreed that he could be right and was for now trying his best to hold onto his emotions, he felt Ianto's hand clutch his a little tighter as they walked through the door that led to the cells. They reached the door to Jack's cell first, the soldiers only tolerated them hugging for a minute or so before telling them to break it up.

Ianto tried to remove his hand from Jack's but Jack was holding on tight, not wanting to lose contact with him. One of the soldiers in particular was starting to get agitated with then and shouted at them to do as they were ordered, this was probably the worst thing he could have done as Jack snapped and hit him with a punch that sent him flying before he saw Jack's fist coming.

“Jack, no.” Ianto yelled as he watched Jack's fist fly through the air even though he knew it was too late.

Before Jack could do anything else the three other soldiers had him face down on the floor with his hands behind his back, one of them sitting astride him to add to the restraint as he struggled to get free. He was bucking and swearing as his anger spilled out, As they put him in handcuffs Ianto dropped to his knees beside him.

“Jack, you need to calm down, this isn't going to help.”

“Like fuck I will, get this arsehole off me.”

“Okay, let me through.”

Neither of them had noticed Martha appear, in one hand she was carrying a syringe. Both Jack and Ianto looked at her horrified.

“What the hell Martha?” Ianto shouted at her.

“It's just a mild sedative, just to help Jack relax.”

“No fucking way.” Jack told her.

“Look, just let us go in the same cell. I can calm him down, there's no need for that.” Ianto was panicing a little now.

Jack was still struggling, his face red from anger.

Martha crouched down beside him. “I'm sorry Jack.” She said seconds before he slid the needle into his arm.

Ianto looked on shocked that she had done this, he knew that she knew he was perfectly capable of calming Jack down. Why hadn't she just made the soldiers do what he had asked, this wasn't going to be good for them or the babies.

“Take him to the infirmary, I need to keep a close eye on him.” She told the soldiers.

Two of them lifted the unconscious Jack from the floor and carried him from the cells, the third indicated that Ianto should enter his cell.

“You've got to be kidding.” Ianto told him angrily.

“Move.” The soldier ordered, his hand on the gun at his side.

Ianto moved helplessly towards his cell, he entered and turned to face the door and realised Martha had followed him. She gave him a hug and whispered in his ear.

“We might be able to work this to our advantage, just bear with me.”

Before he had a chance to answer she was gone from the room, Ianto waited till the door was locked behind her and then sank to the floor. He had no idea what she meant, but whatever it was he hoped it worked. Surely things couldn't get any worse, could they he thought to himself.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Martha was watching Jack as he slept, the sedative she had given him was a lot stronger than she had let on to Ianto. She wanted him to sleep for two reasons, one so he would actually get some rest and two so she could try and carry out the rest of her plan.

Jack was on one of the hospital beds, wrists handcuffed to the safety rails either side and there was a soldier stood guard outside the door. She had suggested they didn't handcuff him and locked the door but she couldn't get them to agree with her.

The Colonel had been on her back about doing the blood tests on Jack and Ianto and she knew she was running out of time and excuses, she needed to speak to Damien and tell him her next plan of action. If that worked she could at least breathe a small sigh of relief, she hoped so anyway.

Reassuring herself that Jack was going to be asleep for a good few hours yet she told the nurse that she was just popping to the ladies, asking her to keep an eye on Jack. Checking her mobile was in her pocket she slipped out the door and headed towards the toilets.

Locking herself in a cubicle she called Gwen, praying that she was at the hub and that Damien was there with her.

“Martha, any news?” Gwen asked hopefully as she answered the call.

“Maybe, I've managed to get Jack taken to the infirmary instead of him being locked in a cell.”

“The infirmary? What's wrong?”

“He got very upset and emotional after seeing the babies and Ianto, punched a guard and I had to sedate him for his own good.”

“Ianto could have calmed him now without the need for sedatives.”

“I know, but it was all part of the plan I'm forming. Now I have Jack and the babies somewhere less secure and all I need to do is convince the colonel that Ianto should be with them too and we can think about getting them out of here.”

“Will he go for it?”

“At the moment, your guess is as good as mine.”

“As soon as you know, contact me. We're going to get them out of there one way or the other.”

“I agree, but for now I have a more pressing matter, is Damien there?”

“Yeah, what can he do?”

“They're pushing for blood tests on Jack and Ianto, I need him to hack into the UNIT system and either destroy or tamper with the results for the twins so that the results don't match.”

“Hang on a minute, I'll get him.”

Martha heard Gwen yell Damien's name, calling him up to Jack's office which she was using in his absence. As Gwen passed Damien the phone all she told him was that Martha had a job for him, that it was important to getting Jack, Ianto and the babies out of UNIT's clutches.

Martha fill Damien in on exactly what he needed to do once he got into UNIT's system, telling him she would text him him passwords that he would need to corrupt or delete the information they had on the twins so that if she was forced to take blood from Jack and Ianto it wouldn't match their results.

She knew she had refused to have anything to do with the tests on Jack and Ianto, but now she had changed her mind. They at least knew they could trust her and it would give her peace of mind that no one was abusing them in any way when the blood was taken.

Once she had finished her instructions to Damien she ended the call and sent him the promised text, mentally crossing her fingers that he would be able to get it done in time. She knew he was perfectly capable of doing it, it was just how long it would take him to get in to UNIT's computers.

After leaving the ladies Martha headed straight back to the infirmary, relieved to see that Jack was still asleep and that he seemed peaceful. The nurse was feeding Caden, Martha picked up the quiet but wakeful Eloise from her cot and held her close as she prepared a bottle for her. Hopefully her next feed would be given with at least one of her daddies present.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

“Damien, did I just hear you growl at your computer?” Chloe asked smirking a little.

“Stupid bloody UNIT mainframe system, it's not making it easy for me to get past the security protocols.”

“You can do it though?”

“Yeah.” Damien replied, hoping it was the truth.

“We need to get them out of there and soon.” Gwen added as she walked up to stand next to Chloe.

Damien turned to look at her. “I'll get there, just give me space to think.” He told her, his voice a little stressed.

Gwen put her hand on his shoulder. “I have every faith in you, coffee?”

“Please.” Damien groaned as another attempt was thwarted.

*

Martha felt guilty about taking Jack's blood sample while he was still out of it, but she knew that once he was awake he wasn't going to agree easily and that he would be angry with her for sedating him. More explaining to do she sighed to herself, after placing the vial of blood to one side with it clearly labelled with Jack's name she made her way to the colonels office.

She had no idea how she was going to get him to agree to moving Ianto to the infirmary as well but she was going to give it her best shot. When she reached his office there was no sign of his receptionist, that was a plus she thought as she walked to his closed door and knocked and entered without waiting.

She wasn't quite sure if she should be shocked or amused with the sight that confronted her, the colonel was bent over his desk with his trousers and boxers around his ankles and the young female soldier who had exited his office the last time was giving him a sound spanking by the looks of it, and there was no denying he was enjoying it.

She smirked as he hurriedly dragged his trousers and underwear up his legs and told the young woman to get out, Martha Jones knew at that moment if he didn't want his wife to know what he was getting up to in his office she would get whatever she wanted with barely any trouble, well some of it at least.

*

Ianto was fretting about Jack, he wasn't too worried about Martha sedating him as he knew Jack needed time to calm down and rest even thought Jack would be pissed at her for doing so when he came round. What he was worried about was Jack's state of mind, all he could hope that was wherever they had taken Jack it was near his children.

He was a little surprised when the door to his cell was opened again, the soldiers told him he was being moved but not to where as they handcuffed him. He decided against struggling and just went where they led him, worried he'd end up in the same predicament as Jack.

After a long walk through a maze of corridors they finally led him through a door, he looked around the room. First he spotted Martha and then realised she was holding one of the twins, the soldiers pushed him further into the room and over towards her. Without removing the handcuffs they left silently and locked the room behind them, as agreed with Martha. Ianto spotted Jack still asleep and handcuffed to one of the beds.

“I thought you said it was a mild sedative?” Ianto looked at Martha accusingly.

“I lied, I wanted him to get some rest.”

“You took his blood?” Ianto's eyes flashed with anger at her as he spotted the small plaster on Jack's arm.

“I didn't think he'd give it easily once he woke.”

“And what makes you think I will?”

“I never thought about it, but I don't actually need it for the moment.” She let a small grin cross her face.

“What?”

Martha filled him in on what she had found in the colonels office, and that it had been a useful tool into getting him to agree to Ianto being brought to the infirmary to be with Jack and the twins which she had informed him would be good for all of them.

She had also managed to delay the tests on their blood, the colonel had made it perfectly clear that it was going to happen but he had given her time to 'let her talk them into it without violence' as Martha had put it to him.

“We have maybe an extra day.”

“Is there any point, isn't it just delaying the inevitable?”

“Any extra time is well worth it.” Martha turned slightly so she could wink at him without the nurse seeing.

Ianto had no idea what she was up to, but he was pretty sure the wink was a good sign.

There was a rattling behind them, Jack's restraints against the safety rails of the bed. He wasn't awake but he was dreaming and judging by the look of him it wasn't a good dream, Ianto rushed to his side, placing a hand on his brow as best he could with it handcuffed to the other and tried to soothe him in his sleep.

“It's okay cariad, I'm here.” He told him before bending down and kissing his brow.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

_Jack heard Ianto sigh as he kissed him on the neck, he loved they way that simple act sent pleasure through Ianto's body. Kissing Ianto on the mouth he felt it open beneath his, Ianto's tongue slipping between his lips and tangling with his own._

_Their arms wrapped tightly around each other's naked bodies as they just took time to explore each others mouths, deep, tender exploratory kisses that they lost themselves in. Moaning into each others mouths as their tongues fought for dominance._

_Jack's hands slid down Ianto's back, tickling down his spine as Ianto shivered against him. His thumbs teasing with small circles just above the cleft of his arse before they moved further down and clutched his buttocks, pulling even closer to his body._

_He could feel Ianto's erection against his body as his own pressed into Ianto, both of them unconsciously canting their hips slowly against each other as they kiss continued. Jack felt so turned on he was sure he would come from this contact alone._

_A loud noise startled him, the twins started crying loudly now they had been woken. How did the babies get in the bedroom, they were in their nursery weren't they? Jack frowned, he could see them as clear as day in a cot next to the bed. He looked down to find Ianto had vanished form beneath him._

_He could hear Ianto screaming his name, yelling for help. Turning in the direction of Ianto's voice he watched as two men dragged Ianto from the room, yelling at Jack to stop them taking the babies. Jack saw figures moving towards the cot and tried to get off the bed, but he couldn't move, something invisible seemed to be tethering him to the spot._

_“It's okay cariad, I'm here.” Ianto told him before bending down and kissing his brow._

_Jack struggled against his unseen bonds as his babies were taken from their cot, screaming in anger as they ignored him and took them from the room. Jack could hear Ianto shouting in pain from somewhere beyond the room, then he heard his give a yell that made Jack's blood run cold and then silence from Ianto._

_Then there was no noise at all, no Ianto, no screaming babies just silence. Jack struggled again to get off the bed, tears pouring down his face as he realised he couldn't do anything to help his lover or his children. The sound of three gun shots filled the nothingness, Jack cried out like a wounded animal as he imagined what had happened and then came apart completely as he sobbed into the pillows of the bed._

“Jack, it's just a dream, wake up please.” Ianto begged.

Jack was still dead to the world but tears were pouring down his face. Ianto looked up at Martha, his own face wet with tears to see her in the same state.

“Please, open the handcuffs.” Ianto pleaded.

Martha looked at her nurse, who she knew had the keys to the cuffs. The nurse didn't hesitate, she was as affected by Jack's trauma as the rest of them. She put her hand in the pocket of her uniform and took them out, handing them to Martha.

Martha quickly uncuffed both Jack's wrists and then Ianto's, Ianto lowered the safety bar on one side of the bed and climbed on, pulling it back behind him. He lay on the bed and pulled Jack's sleeping form towards him, holding his lover tight and whispering words of comfort to him hoping he could hear them and that he would wake soon as Martha and the nurse tried to soothe the now distressed babies.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

“Yes!” Damien exclaimed loudly. “I'm in, I'm fucking in.”

Unfortunately he was alone in the hub as Gwen and Chloe had gone out to deal with something that had come through the rift, it was deemed safe so they went alone. Damien flexed his fingers and then flipped open his phone, finding the text Martha had sent with the passwords and set to work.

He made his way through each section until he entered the final password and a list of file names came up on his screen, scrolling down them he finally found what he was looking for. Two files next to each other, one named 'EH-J' and the other CH-J'.

Damien opened them both in separate windows on his screen, once they were open he could see the babies full names at the top. Both gave details of their blood types and DNA and as expected, being twins they matched each other, except for the markers for their differences due to them being different sexes.

Before he began his task he saved the original file results to his own computer, thinking they could be useful at some point in the future. Their blood types being the easiest to change he started with them, changing them completely so there was nothing that could be interpreted as a computer error.

Then he began on the DNA, this was a little harder and took a while but by the time he had finished there was no way they could be directly linked with their parents. Digging deep into the system he made sure no one would be able to resurrect the original information, after that he went back to the original file list and looked for files for Jack and Ianto and sighed with relief when he didn't find any.

It looked like he had managed to get it done in time, by the time Gwen and Chloe returned he was bursting to tell them having waited for them to get back in case he interrupted them at the wrong moment. Both hugged him tightly and Gwen sent Martha a text informing her that Damien had done what she wanted, all they could do now was wait for Martha to contact them again with her plan.

*

Ianto had managed to soothe Jack, he was still asleep but he had stopped thrashing about. Ianto didn't move, he stayed on the bed with his lover knowing the twins were in good hands with Martha and the nurse, who's name he had now found out was Emma. He was spooned against Jack's back, holding him tight as his own eyes closed and he allowed himself to rest as well.

He dozed, not letting himself fall completely to sleep as he waited for Jack to wake. He finally felt Jack begin to stir in his arms a couple of hours later, Jack rolled over in his arms and looked at him in confusion.

“Was it all a dream?” Jack asked.

Ianto placed his hand on Jack's face, cupping his cheek. “No.” He told him sadly.

“Where are we?”

“In the infirmary, do you remember what happened?”

“Yeah, I ... I got upset and Martha sedated me.”

“You're okay with that?” Ianto asked, a little surprised that he didn't sound angry when he said it.

“I was ..., I don't blame her.”

Ianto could see Martha watching over Jack's shoulder, a small smile creeping onto her face and almost wiping out her worried expression.

Jack pressed a small kiss to Ianto's lips.

“We're not alone.” Ianto smiled at him, telling him before Jack tried to take it any further.

Jack glanced around at his surroundings, sitting up when he realised that Martha and the nurse were behind him holding his babies. He could barely keep hold of his emotions as they placed them both with him, one in each arm.

Tears fell freely down his face as he held them tight while Ianto sat up next to him with his arms around Jack's shoulders, kissing him and then bending down to kiss his children.

Martha turned to Emma. “I think we should leave them for a little while.”

“Yes ma'am.”

Both Jack and Ianto smiled weakly at them as they walked to the door, knocking on it and demanding that the soldiers on guard let them out. The soldiers locked the door again after they exited and Emma went off to get something to eat and Martha told her she'd catch her up, slipping away so she could call Gwen.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Martha had barely made it into one of the cubicles in the ladies when she heard someone else enter, she had just opened her phone to find it switched off when there was a gentle tap on her cubicle door.

“Martha?”

It was Emma, what on earth did she want. Martha opened the door.

“Don't turn your phone on.”

Martha frowned. “Why?”

“I'm sorry, he made me do it. But I couldn't go thought with it, believe me you don't want to turn it on.” She told her.

“Emma, calm down. What did you do?”

“The colonel, he gave me this tiny little bug to put in your phone, so they could monitor your calls.”

“When did you do this?” The look Martha gave Emma left her in no doubt as to Martha's anger that was mounting.

“Today, this afternoon while you were distracted.”

“So they haven't been monitoring my call so far?”

“Not as far as I can tell, no. But the colonel is getting suspicious about you, he thinks you're up to something, something concerning the Harkness-Jones'.”

“And you're telling me this why?”

“They shouldn't be here, even I can see that. Whatever is going on they should just be left alone, to be a family.”

“How do I know I can trust you?”

“I wouldn't have told you about the bug if I didn't want to help you.”

“And if I turn this on?”

“Any text messages you may have will be intercepted by them and then any calls made to or from the phone, I wasn't sure when I put the bug in it, that's why I turned it off. If you don't turn it on they will have no proof ... if there's anything to have proof of?”

“They're my friends Emma, I need to get them out of here before damage is done. You've seen the effect this is having on them, especially Jack.”

“Is it true, did he really carry the babies?”

“You know I can't answer that Emma, for all our sakes.”

“I know, it's just that it would be so cool.”

Martha grinned. “It would, wouldn't it. Now I need to get in contact with the rest of Torchwood.”

Emma held out her hand, offering Martha her own phone. “It's safe, I promise.”

“Thank you.”

“I'll leave you too it.” Emma squeezed Martha's arm reassuringly and then left the ladies.

Martha sank down on the closed toilet lid and slid the phone open, dialing the number she now knew off by heart she waited for it to be answered.

*

Ianto wiped away the tears from Jack's face, he had stopped crying now and was smiling down at his children.

“You okay?” Ianto asked him gently.

Jack nodded. “Yeah, I'm sorry.”

“Sorry? Sorry for what?”

“Being such a mess.” Jack shrugged. “Bursting into tears like a child every five minutes.”

“Jack, you were separated from your three month old children it's no wonder you were so upset.”

“Yeah, I suppose.”

“You had a nightmare earlier, do you remember it?”

Jack remembered it vividly, the helplessness he felt and the gunshots he was sure killed his lover and his children but he never wanted to speak about it, as if it would make it real. He shook his head, his eyes averted towards the babies in his arms so Ianto couldn't see he way lying in them. “No.”

“Martha has some kind of plan, she working with the rest of the team to get us out of here. Getting us all moved here, where there's less security was the first move.”

“How did she manage that?”

Ianto told him about her encounter with the colonel and the predicament she had found him in the the young female officer, this made Jack chuckle.

“Good on her, blackmail.”

“Shame it wasn't enough to get us out of here, but at least we're all together.”

Jack looked down at the sleeping, content babies in his arms. “Lets put these two back in their cot, I need to hold you now.”

Ianto lowered the safety rail on the side of the bed and slipped off, taking one baby and lying it in the cot and then the other before getting back on the bed with Jack. They lay down facing each other, wrapped their arms around each others bodies and pulled each other as close as possible and kissed softly for a few minutes.

“We're going to get out of this and then we're gonna give UNIT what for.” Ianto told Jack.

“They, that colonel in particular won't know what's fucking hit them.”

“We should set Gwen on him.” Ianto chuckled softly.

“That'll do it.” Jack grinned back.

Ianto pressed his lips to Jack's again, kissing him more deeply than the last time until they broke apart panting a little.

“I missed you so much.” Jack said resting his forehead against Ianto's.

Ianto slid his arms down Jack's back and rested them on his buttocks, pulling his hips closer to his own. Jack was a little surprised to feel Ianto's excitement against his hip, he pulled his head back and looked into Ianto's eyes.

“We can't, they could come back any minute and the babies are only feet away.”

“Since when did we let the risk of someone interrupting us stop us and we made love loads of time, albeit quietly when the twins were still in our room?”

“You're a very naughty man Ianto.”

“It's why you love me.” Ianto smiled.

“You never did tell me what it was you didn't love about me?”

“Where did that come from? Now's really not the time or place, I've told you, if I ever tell you that if will be if it comes out during a fight.”

“I want to know, so I can fix it.”

“No, now shut up and make love to me before someone comes back.” Ianto kissed Jack hard and rolled onto his back pulling Jack on top of him.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

“Ianto.”

“Mmmmmm?” He murmured in reply as he nuzzled Jack's neck.

“This could be a little awkward while wearing these jumpsuits.” Jack chuckled.

“Easy to resolve.” Ianto replied as he reached up and unzipped Jack's.

Jack gasped as Ianto's hand slid inside his jumpsuit and slid downwards, Jack captured it and removed it from his clothing and with huge restraint on his part he zipped up the jumpsuit again.

“What's wrong?” Ianto frowned.

“Not here, when we get out I'll ravish you till you can take no more but I can't do this here.”

“I wanted to do something to take our minds off this for just a little while. Something that would make you happy.”

“At the moment, just us all being here together makes me happy.”

“A snogs not out of the question though?” Ianto smiled.

“No, that would never feel wrong anywhere.”

Ianto put his hand behind Jack's head and pulled him down, lips meeting in a long tender kiss that wouldn't end for some time.

*

Gwen frowned at the display on her mobile phone, the number ringing wasn't recognised. She considered letting it ring till they gave up but they were certainly persistant, she answered with a bored hello.

“Gwen?”

“Martha, you're not using you own phone, what's wrong?”

colonel's getting suspicious, had my nurse bug my phone.”

“Shit, what do they know?”

“Nothing at the moment as far as I know, she chickened out and told me.”

“You didn't get my last text?”

“No.”

“Damien did it, he got into the UNIT computers and changed the results. Ant blood tests they do on Jack and Ianto now won't match with the babies.”

Martha let out a huge sigh of relief. “Okay, now we just have to concentrate on getting them all out of there.”

“You get us in, we'll do the rest.”

“I'll take me a little while to get the details together, I'll dig out the blue prints for the building and details of all the security and how to bypass it and relevent passwords and anything else I think you might need, give me 24 hours.”

“Be careful Martha, don't take any more risks than you need to.”

“Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.”

“Okay, we'll be ready when you say the word.” Gwen assured her.

“I wish I had known what he was up to, I could have stopped all this before it started.”

“It's not your fault Martha, we don't blame you.”

“Thanks Gwen, I'll be in touch as soon as possible.

*

The soldiers let Emma back into the infirmary, she barely got through the door when she spotted Jack and Ianto totally oblivious to her presence on the bed as they lay there wrapped in each others arms kissing. She watched stunned, unable to help herself for a few moments before snapping out of it and going back to the door, asking the soldiers to let her out again.

When Martha returned a few minutes later she was surprised to find Emma outside the infirmary leaning against the wall quietly with a strange look on her face, wondering why she wasn't inside Martha spoke to her before entering the room.

“Emma, you okay?”

“Yeah, fine.” She mumbled.

“You're not feeling ill? Why are you out here?”

“No, not ill. I did go in but I was ... intruding.”

"Intruding?”

“They were ... kissing.”

Martha laughed. “Be grateful that's all they were doing.”

Emma gave her a shocked look. “They wouldn't, not here? Would they?”

“Those two, nothing would surprise me. Come on, time to break the love birds apart.”

“Shouldn't we leave them?”

“No, babies will want feeding soon and I have some good news for them.”

“You first.”

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

The soldiers let Martha and Emma back into the infirmary, Martha asked the soldiers if one of them could fetch some supplies from the main warehouse for her as Emma walked walked into the room. For the second time it seemed that neither Jack or Ianto had heard anyone enter the room.

Martha turned from the door to find Emma rooted to the spot just behind her.

“They're still at it.” Emma whispered to her.

“Seems a shame to interrupt them, but I need to tell them what's going on.” Martha replied, aware that they were both staring at the sight in front of them.

Clearing her throat loudly she moved towards the bed, nothing could disguise the looks on Jack and Ianto's faces as they pulled apart, it was a look of happiness for the first time since they had been dragged to the UNIT facility.

“Finished?” Martha asked grinning at them.

“Well, now you mention it ...” Jack joked as he gave Ianto a peck on the lips.

Ianto rolled his eyes as his face turned a little pink. “Jack.” He warned playfully.

“Anyway, I have some news.” Martha told them, changing the subject.

They pulled them selves up into a sitting position on the bed, sitting close with their hands entwined as if they didn't want to lose any contact with each other.

“Go on.” Jack told her.

Ianto glanced at Emma who was tending to the twins, changing Caden's nappy.

“Emma's okay, she's on our side. I called Gwen, Damien has managed to get into the UNIT computer system and changed the results for the twins, blood and DNA so they can't match them to either of you.”

“That's a relief.” Ianto sighed.

“Which means I can get the colonel off my back and give him the blood tests he's demanding, but I'm worried what Jack's sample with show. Jack, I know you look like anyone else, but apart from the obvious.” She indicated the twins. “Is there anything else we should be worried about them finding?”

“I'm technically human, but more evolved. My DNA will show little differences to those of people on earth now, and I have no idea if my immortality has affected it or not.”

“Not a risk we should take.” Ianto told Martha.

Emma walked over to them with Caden in her arms. “Use me, my blood.”

“Wish we could, but they'll know it was from a woman when they do the DNA test.”

“I didn't think about that.” Emma replied sadly.

“Just give it to them, we'll just have to sort it out if anything arises.” Jack told Martha.

“It could cause more problems than we already have, I think we need to find another way.” Ianto told Jack.

“I know, but we have Damien, he can do what he did with the twins results hopefully before they realise what they mean.” Jack squeezed Ianto's hand reassuringly.

“Fine.” Ianto told them, not happy about the decision.

Martha took Ianto's blood and then sent it, along with Jack's sample to the lab via one of the soldiers when he delivered the supplies she had requested. They spent the next hours feeding and playing with they twins till it was time for their naps.

Chatting while they did so Martha told them about the rest of her call with Gwen, that she was going to wait till the evening when there was less people about to find the information Gwen needed on the computer system, blue prints of the building, security points and the best way to get into the building hopefully undetected.

That evening, after putting the babies down for the night and eaten the food they had been brought Martha let Emma go home for the night, by 10pm she decided it should be safe to go creeping about the place. Leaving Jack and Ianto alone in the locked infirmary she headed out to get the information she needed.

Jack and Ianto made themselves comfortable on one bed again, pulling up the safety bars so they wouldn't fall off the single bed and after more kissing fell asleep in each others arms, both hoping they would soon be out and home again.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Martha walked purposely towards the offices, looking as best she could like she was meant to be there. She only passed a couple of soldiers on the way and they just left her to it, she tried all the doors until she found one that was unlocked and slipped in closing the door behind her.

The glow through the window gave her enough light to find her way to the desk, she didn't want to draw any attention to the fact she was in the office so she turned the computer monitor to face the other way and dragged the chair to the other side of the desk.

She knew didn't have anywhere near the computer skills of Damien but hopefully enough for her to find what she needed, she reached for the mouse and began. Once she had found the blue prints for the base she copied them into a new folder, adding more information as she went along on where security cameras and alarm trips were.

Before emailing it on to Torchwood she studied the blue prints and worked out the best route for them to enter the building, then compressing the folder she attached it to an email and sent it to Damien's email address, once it was sent she deleted it from the list of sent emails along with any trace of what she had sent.

She knew if they went looking for proof they would find it easily, she didn't have the skills to get rid of it so it was untraceable but if they didn't suspect anything there was no need for them to hunt for anything. As she went to walk to the door she heard footsteps coming up the corridor outside, they seemed to stop outside the door.

Martha rushed back to the other side of the room and moved into the small space under the desk, as the door opened she held her breath, aware of her own hear pounding in her chest. As the beam of light from the torch swept around the room she closed her eyes as if it would make her invisible, when she heard the door open and close again she released the breath she had been holding.

“Shit, that was close.” She muttered to herself as she emerged from under the desk.

She crept over to the door and listened, there was no sound from what she could make out. Opening the door slowly she peered through the crack and once she was sure there was no one about she left the office and hurried back down the corridor.

An overwhelming need for some fresh air overcame her, she let herself out the building and into the yard. Wrapping her arms around her to try and keep out the evening chill she lent her back against the wall and took some deep breaths, giving a silent prayer to whoever was listening that this would work.

It was less than ten minutes later when she went back into the building, it was too cold to be standing outside for long. They had forcast snow, she hoped they had got it wrong like they did more often than not or it would disrupt the escape plan.

It was a long drive from Cardiff to the London UNIT base, once Gwen had been in contact to let her know they had received the files and were ready to go they needed to make the final arrangements for the time and place for Martha to meet them, once they had got into the base.

As Martha entered the infirmary and saw Jack and Ianto fast asleep in each others arms she knew she was doing the right thing, she didn't care if it cost her her job, getting her friends out of this place before anything happened to them was her first priority.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Gwen found the email from Martha first thing the next morning, the whole team spent the following few hours in the conference room going over the blue prints and other information Martha had sent them attached to the email.

When a plan of action was decided upon Gwen sent Martha a text telling her to call when it was safe to discuss what they had come up with, it was over an hour later before she managed to call. She was having trouble with the colonel, he obviously knew she was up to something and was determined to make her life as difficult as possible.

They agreed they should do this in the dead of night, when the base was at it's least active and there would be less personnel around, Martha agreed to meet them at the back of the facility where she would help them break in through the fence, hopefully undetected and then to where Jack, Ianto and the twins were.

The time of 2am was decided upon and after checking and double checking all the details they wished each other luck and said their goodbyes. Martha headed back to the infirmary, she could hear Ianto shouting from inside the room as she walked up the corridor.

“What's going on?” She asked the soldiers as they let her in.

They both ignored the question.

“Fine.” She muttered as she entered the room and they locked it behind her.

“Where's Jack been taken?” Ianto demanded angrily.

“I don't know, I promise. What happened?”

“Three soldiers came in here just after you left, told Jack they wanted him to go with them. When he asked why they told him they were just following orders, two of them cuffed him and dragged him from the room as he wasn't going willingly and the other cuffed me to the bed, throwing the key to Emma as he left.”

“Shit!” Martha exclaimed out loud. “Look, I have no idea what they are up to, but I'm going to find out, you can be sure of that.”

“Be careful Martha.” Ianto told her as she strode back to the door and knocked on it hard to be let out.

Martha nodded as she left the room, Ianto walked over to Emma. She was soothing Caden who was fretting, he suspected due to the tension in the room. He pick up Eloise who was lying quietly in the cot, looking about her. It still amazed him how differently the twins reacted to what went on around them.

“Are we ever going to get out of here?” He asked Emma, but it was more of a rhetorical question to himself.

“Martha's going to get you out, I know she will.”

“Once the rest of our team get in here they won't know what's hit them.”

“They're willing to take on the whole of UNIT? How many of them are there?”

“Only three, but they have more brains between them than this lot put together.”

That made Emma giggle. “I think you could be right.”

“You really had no idea they were coming for Jack or where they took him?”

“No, I think they know I'm helping Martha.”

“What the hell are they doing to him!” Ianto shouted to no one in particular.

Emma watched as he walked over to the bed he and Jack had been sharing, he sat in the middle of it before moving into a lying position with Eloise in his arms and held in tight in one arm, asking Emma to bring him Caden. Emma lay him on the other side on Ianto, he lay there with an arm wrapped around each twin, hoping their daddy was okay.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Martha stormed straight into the colonels office and stormed back out again when she found it empty, glaring at his receptionist who was smirking at her.

“Where is he?” Martha demanded.

“No idea.” She replied sweetly, turning her attention back to her computer screen.

Martha moved close to the desk and bent over so her face was millimeters away from the receptionists.

“Where. Is. He?”

The receptionist lent back in her chair now looking a little scared. “He threatened me with the sack if I told you.”

“I'd be more worried about what I'll do if you don't.”

“What do you mean?”

“You really don't want to find out, lets just say it won't be pleasant and then I'll let Torchwood have you.”

She swallowed hard. “He took the Captain down to the cells again, cell 8B.”

“You're fucking kidding me?”

“No.”

“Shit.”

Martha ran from the room, heading straight down to the cells. Cell 8B was infamous, it wasn't a cell in the correct sense of the word as it contained all sorts of equipment. Some medical, some alien tech and some for extreme cases, for torture.

Whatever they had taken Jack there for she hoped it wasn't torture, in her heart she knew that they had found the blood tests didn't match the babies and that they knew there was something a little different about him.

But they didn't know what and knowing UNIT they would subject him to tests, some painful and ask questions later. When she got to the main door that led through to the cells she was stopped by a soldier standing guard, who refused to let her pass.

Martha made as if to walk away, then turned and smacked him in the face with her fist before kneeing him between the legs and he collapsed to the floor. Martha grabbed his gun and let herself through the door, heading straight for Cell 8B.

She pulled the door open, gun in front of her. She was caught off guard as it was grabbed from her hand, her hands pulled behind her back and cuffs secured her wrists as she saw an unconscious Jack tied down to the examination table in the centre of the room.

“Well well Doctor Jones, I was wondering when you'd show up.” The colonel sneered at her.

“What are you doing to Jack?” She snarled at him.

“Just a few tests, seems the Captain here isn't quite ... normal.”

“Don't you dare fucking hurt him.”

“We'll do whatever we like, he's our prisoner. Oh and we know all about his friends and the little rescue mission you've been conspiring with them, we'll be waiting for them.”

“You bastard.”

“You should be able to cover your tracks better if you want to commit treason.”

“Treason?”

“Yes Dr Jones, Treason. You are under arrest, take her away.”

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Ianto had fallen asleep on the bed with the babies, he hadn't intended to but he had been sleeping so badly, understandably that he just dozed off. Emma lifted the twins from his arms when she realised, moving them back to their cot and watched as their father pulled a pillow into his arms and mutter Jack in his sleep.

She was getting worried about Martha, she had been gone a couple of hours now and hadn't contacted her. She had tried the mobile she had given Martha but it went straight to the answer phone, that was very unlike Martha, especially at the moment. She decided to wait to Ianto woke, then she would go and see what she could find out.

*

Gwen, Damien and Chloe were loading the SUV up with any equipment they thought they might need and checking they had plenty of ammunition for their weapons, none of them relished having to shoot UNIT soldiers but they knew they would if they had to if it meant getting their friends back.

Once they were certain they had all they needed and had gone over the plan of attack a dozen times they climbed into the SUV and started the long drive to the UNIT facility near London. None of them spoke much, they were all caught up in their own thoughts about what lie ahead when they got there.

*

Martha was fuming, she was locked in a cell and there wasn't anything she could do about it. She felt absolutely useless and had no way of contacting Gwen and the team to tell them they were heading into a trap or that Jack and Ianto were not split up again.

She was trying to not to think of what they were doing to Jack, a lot of the procedures were non invasive and painless but not all of them. If they didn't find whatever they thought they were looking for then they would do whatever they deemed necessary to find out what was different about Jack and why.

*

When Jack came round from the sedative they had given him he struggled to free himself from the restraints, yelling obscenities and telling them to let him go. The colonel just watched him with an amused look on his face, the great Captain Jack Harkness was helpless.

“What have you done to me?” Jack glared.

“Just a little scan, nothing harmful ... yet.”

“And you found the results useless?”

“On the contrary.” He told him. “We were wondering what this was implanted in your abdomen?”

The colonel held up a printout of the said object, Jack knew it was the contraceptive device Martha had implanted in him. He decided to try bluffing, no harm in trying.

“Leftover from a fight with an alien, never caused me any trouble so I left it there.”

“Why do I get the feeling that was total bullshit?”

“You have no imagination?”

Jack never saw the slap coming that hit his right cheek painfully jerking his head to the left, the sting brought tears to his eyes that he forced back.

“What are you Harkness?”

“I have no idea what you mean.”

“There's something a little different in your DNA, not quite human.”

“Not quite human? Do I look like an alien?” Jack scoffed.

“No, but that doesn't mean anything, does it? We all know how human the Doctor looks, don't we?”

“You're wasting your time colonel.”

“I don't think so, oh and there's something a little odd about your ... boyfriend too.”

“Husband, and you better not touch a hair on his fucking head.”

“Oooh such threats, what can you do strapped to a bed?”

“I will get free and you will be wishing you had never been born.”

“I wouldn't count on it, they'll be a little welcoming party when your friends arrive.”

At that moment Jack felt defeated, he almost gave up. But the rational side of his brain told him that his team would defeat anything UNIT threw at them, or at least he hoped they would with Martha's help.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

When Ianto woke he was a little annoyed with himself that he had fallen asleep when he had no idea where Jack was or what was being done to him but he knew he needed it, he frowned a little as he realised that Martha didn't seem to have returned either, this worried him almost as much as where Jack was.

“Emma, where's Martha?” Ianto asked as he climbed off the bed.

She was feeding Caden, Ianto picked Eloise up from her cot and reached for her bottle as she answered.

“I don't know and I'm getting worried, it's more than three hours now since she went to find Jack and I can't get hold of her.”

“Do you think they know? That she's been in contact with the rest of Torchwood?”

“I hope for her sake that answer is no, but I'm not holding my breath. Once I've finished feeling this little'n here I'm going to see what I can find out.”

“Thank you Emma, I need to know what they are doing to Jack.”

“As far as they're concerned I'm still on their side, I'll find both of them, I promise.”

*

“So Captain, why is your DNA a little ... screwy?”

“You tell me.”

“Life will be far easier for you if you just tell me what I want to know.”

“Why would I want to make your life easier even if I could?”

“I can make yours very painful.” The colonel sneered.

“I really have no idea what you're talking about.” Jack looked him straight in the eye.

“Okay, lets start with the fact that human DNA has 46 chromosomes and some how, yours has 48 and that there's something more evolved about them?”

“Fluke of nature?”

“Are those extra chromosomes what made it possible for you to carry and give birth to your children?”

Jack burst out laughing. “Do you have any proof that I did that?”

“Not yet, but I will.”

“You mean my DNA doesn't match that of the twins?”

“No, neither yours or your husbands.” A small smirk on his lips as he emphasised the last word.

“You said there was something a little odd about Ianto's DNA too, what did you mean by that?”

“He only has the normal 46 chromosomes but something is changing them, it's like they have started to evolve, although they are nothing like yours.”

Jack wished he hadn't asked that question now, had Ianto been in contact with something alien that was starting to change him, would it harm him, change him, or god forbid kill him? Once they got out of this place his first priority would be to find out.

“Any idea's Captain?”

“No.”

“So, back to you for now then, maybe if you won't tell me I'll have to ... force it out of you.”

He nodded to one of the soldiers in the room, moving towards Jack he carried some kind of small machine with him.

“This is a scanner, of sorts. Alien as you might have guessed, it takes skin, bone, muscle and organ samples in a non invasive way, as it nothing gets physically introduced into your body, but unfortunately it's not painless.”

“Just get it over with.” Jack told him.

“Happy to.”

Moments after the soldier holding the device turned it on Jack began to scream ...

*

Emma couldn't find Martha anywhere, she was getting more worried by the minute. She knew what Martha had planned with the other Torchwood team members and that if Martha wasn't there when they arrived all their plans would be futile.

It wasn't until she was just about to give up and go back to the infirmary that she overheard two soldiers talking as they made their way out the building, no doubt for a break. She listened in horror as they spoke about how they couldn't believe Martha had been arrested for treason and when they got the the part about Jack being in cell 8B she almost gave herself away.

She had heard enough, she turned on her heel and ran back to the infirmary. By the time she had finished telling Ianto what she knew he was fuming, Emma was a little scared by the look in his eye, he looked like he was perfectly capable of killing anyone that got in his way of getting Jack back.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Jack had passed out from the pain by the time the soldier had finished taking the samples with the alien device, which was probably a blessing for him. There were no external signs on his body of what had been done except a small mark where a skin sample had been taken, but internally all his organs, various bones and muscles were missing small pieces and if he was conscious would be hurting like hell as they repaired themselves.

Leaving him strapped to the table the colonel sent the soldier off to the lab with the samples and cleared everyone else from the room, leaving Jack alone and unconscious in there and locked the door behind them. Whatever Captain Jack Harkness was, he was going to find out, even if he killed him doing it he thought as he walked back to his office.

*

Ianto was bashing hard on the infirmary door, shouting at the soldiers to let him out as he tried to block out the cries of the babies he was upsetting. After a few minutes it became apparent they were ignoring him and he rushed over to where Emma was trying to soothe the twins. He picked up Caden from the cot and asked Emma to pass him Eloise grateful they were still small enough that he could hold them both at the same time, one in each arm and went to sit on the bed.

Emma watched as he kissed them both on the head, hearing him talk to them softly and telling them that dada was sorry for upsetting them, that everything was going to be okay and he would get their daddy back safe and sound very soon. Then he switched to a language Emma assumed must be welsh and began to sing softly to them. At that point Emma began to come up with a plan of her own, and maybe it might just work she thought to herself.

*

The SUV was breaking speed limits as it sped towards Cardiff, all three occupants wishing they could go even faster. It wasn't helped by the fact that Gwen had tried to call Martha more than a dozen times and it had gone to answer phone, this time she was more worried than annoyed that Martha wasn't answering.

Somehow she knew in her heart something had gone wrong, she didn't say anything to Chloe and Damien, not wanting to panic them just yet. When they neared the UNIT facility they parked the SUV out of sight and continued on foot, not wanting to draw any attention to themselves before they had too. After checking the map of the site with a torch they made their way to the place they were to meet Martha, Gwen wasn't really surprised to find she wasn't there waiting for them.

*

Emma told Ianto she had to go and sort something out, not telling him her plan in case he tried to stop her. She had never done anything like this before in her life and was scared, if he picked up on that he wouldn't agree to her doing what she was going to. Leaving the infirmary she walked calmly through the corridors, heading towards an exit. She had Martha's old phone and once she got outside she slipped off the back and removed the small bug she herself had implanted, dropped it on the floor and crushed in under her shoe.

She turned it on relieved to find there was no password set and scrolled through the contacts till she came across a name she had heard Martha use often, Gwen. Taking a deep breath he hit the call button and waited for someone to answer.

“Martha?” A voice asked frantically.

“Is this Gwen?” Emma asked tentatively.

“Who's this?” Gwen demanded. “And where's Martha?”

“My names Emma, I'm a nurse and I work with Martha. They found out about you coming, they're going to be waiting for you when you get here. They arrested Martha for treason.”

“Shit, we're already outside the perimeter.”

“Okay, I'm not sure exactly what their plan is, but they know where Martha was meant to meet you, so you need to change your plans.”

“Damien, map.” Emma heard Gwen say.

There was a few minutes silence as they studied the map, deciding what to do next.

“Emma, can you meet us at the other side of the facility, there's a huge separate building near the fence?”

“That's the main warehouse, yes I can be there in about ten minutes.”

“Okay, we'll be behind it on the other side of the fence. And Emma, thanks.” Gwen cut the call and they began to move quickly towards their new destination.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

The colonel returned to cell 8B on his own with a malicious look in his eye, it's had been barely half an hour since they had left but he was a little annoyed to find that Jack was still out cold. Moving over to the small sink in the corner off the room that was used for hand washing he grabbed a metallic medical bowl from beneath it and filled it with water, then threw the freezing contents over Jack.

Jack's eyes flew open in shock as the water roused him instantly, yelling out loud in discomfort. His head and chest completely soaked, angry to find himself still strapped to the table. As he saw the colonel watching him with a sneer on his face his anger grew back to full force again, he was going to live to regret this, if he lived that was.

“Captain, so good to see you back with us.”

“I'm going to fucking kill you.” Jack's voice couldn't convey the anger he was feeling.

“And just how do you think you're going to do that? You're not getting free anytime soon, and your little friends will be arrested very soon.”

“I will get free and when I do you are going to wish you had never heard of me, that's if I decide to let you live.”

“Such hollow threats, I will find out what you are Captain and you will be here till I do so and then beyond, along with your lover and your children. I can't wait to do these tests on your lover too, will he be as strong as you?”

“There is no need to do these tests on Ianto, you touch him and I won't just kill you, I will do it very slowly and very painfully.”

“Oh but there is, you see as I said, there's something a little odd about his DNA which it seems is evolving and I want to know why and how and I have a feeling you have something to do with it.”

“Not possible.”

“Oh anything is possible Captain.”

Jack struggled beneath his bindings, knowing it was futile but he couldn't stop himself from trying. He could feel tears of frustration burning his eyes and he couldn't even wipe them away. He knew he would carry out his threat if he hurt Ianto, once he was free he was going to hurt him in ways he couldn't imagine.

“Give up, just tell me what I want to know and I'll take you back to your lover and your children.”

“There is nothing to tell.” Jack spat.

The colonel picked something up from the counter top by the side of the wall and walked closer to Jack.

“Maybe I can help convince you.” He held up the item in his hand.

Jack had no idea what it was but fear flooded his brain and that was his last thought as it touched his wet body and electric volts shot through him, yelling in pain before falling unconscious again. The colonel smirked at his inert body before turning and leaving the cell again.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

The babies were asleep in their cot and Ianto was lying on the bed with his eyes closed trying to get some sleep, he knew help was coming in the form of the rest of the team and knew he should try and get some rest but he was too worried about Jack to do so.

It had been hours now since they had taken him from the room, it would be a whole day in a few hours and he had no idea where he was or what they were doing to him and he knew in his heart that they were hurting him in some way.

He hoped to god that they didn't find out he came back from death as they could just make them more determined to carry out more and more tests and he had a feeling if that was the case they wouldn't flinch when it came to finding various way to kill him and see if he revived.

Ianto gave up trying to sleep, he slipped quietly off the bed and walked over to the babies cot. Watching them sleep he knew that the moment he got out of the room he would hunt down whoever was responsible for this and do whatever they had done to Jack to them and if that meant killing them, then so be it.

He was feeling very alone and helpless for now, no idea where Emma was now and was worried she was now locked in a cell like Martha. She hadn't told him where she was going and he had a feeling she might be putting herself in danger for him and his family, if anything happened to her he wasn't sure he could forgive himself for that.

*

Emma made her way around the facility to an exit nearer the main warehouse, slipping out the door unnoticed and making her way towards it. Thankful it was the middle of the night and there were few soldiers about she managed to get there without any problem.

She made her way to the narrow gap between the warehouse and the fence and looked for the rest of Torchwood, she had no idea what they looked like just that there was three of them and told herself it was unlikely that three other people would be having around outside at that time of the night.

There was no one there yet, she had beaten them to the meeting point, which wasn't a complete surprise as she had had a shorter route. She shivered in the cold in her nurses uniform wishing she had put her coat on but she hadn't thought about grabbing it, and she realised it would have drawn more attention to her.

After a short wait she saw the beam of a torch, it wasn't bright but was coming closer and closer till three people, one man and two women came into view. She wasn't quite sure who she was expecting but they weren't it.

All three were dressed in black, one of the women moved close to her the other side of the fence.

“I'm Emma.” She told them, feeling a little stupid for introducing herself, but knowing they needed to know she wasn't a plant.

“Gwen.” The woman introduced herself. “This is Chloe and Damien, we are Torchwood.”

Damien pulled out a large pair of wire cutters from the bag he was carrying and some kind of hand held item.

“It's an electric fence and alarmed.” Emma told them hurriedly.

“Not a problem.” Damien told her as he pointed the device in his hand at it and neutralised the expanse of fence between two posts and then began to cut through.

“What the hell was that?” Emma asked amazed.

“It's wonderful what things fall through the rift sometimes.” Gwen replied.

“Rift?”

“As me again when this is all over.”

Damien made a gap big enough for them all to squeeze though and once they were through they all pulled their guns from their hiding places and dumped the bad behind the building.

“Okay, first we find the babies and get them safe and then Jack and Ianto.” Gwen told them.

“I'll look after the babies, Ianto was with them when I saw him last but getting to them without being seen, not so easy.” Emma told them.

“We'll worry about that.” Gwen replied.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

When Jack came round again he realised he wasn't restrained anymore and lying on a hard concrete floor, he sat up abruptly, groaned as his head span and dropped back to the floor hitting his head with a crack causing him to curse loudly.

“Jack, you okay?”

“Martha?” Jack asked confused, opening his eyes as seeing her now kneeling next to him.

“They arrested me for treason, threw me in a cell. What did they do to you?”

“Little bit of light torture.” Jack replied dryly. “Shit my head hurts.”

“Where's Ianto?” Martha asked.

“Still with the bubs I hope. If you're in here ... there's no one to meet the rest of the team. I take it they don't know you were arrested?”

Martha shook her head. “No, they just dragged me in here and left me, then brought you in about twenty minutes ago unconscious.”

“The bastard electrocuted me.”

“I'm so sorry Jack, I wish I could have prevented this.”

“I don't blame you Martha, please don't blame yourself.”

“What do they know Jack, anything?”

They can't prove I carried the babies but they know my DNA is different, they're also saying there's something odd about Ianto's DNA, but how can there be?”

“Maybe it's a ploy to try and get you to tell them what they know?”

I hope so, if they've done anything to him ....”

Martha could see the look in his face, he wasn't scared for himself, he was worried about Ianto. She knew what Jack was capable of, if they hurt Ianto they would pay the price. Martha wrapped her arms around Jack and held him close, sure that he was feeling as helpless as she was at that moment.

Jack had a sudden horrifying thought. “What if they took me from the other room so they could take Ianto there?”

*

When the door to the infirmary opened Ianto assumed it was Emma coming back, in fact it was the two soldiers that had been guarding the door and the colonel.

“How would you like to tell me some things I need to know?” The colonel asked Ianto.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Once Emma got them in the building they carefully headed through the building following her, stopping abruptly at one point when three soldiers appeared seemingly out of nowhere almost in front of them, holding their breath till they turned off in another direction.

“Emma, so you think Ianto is still with the twins?” Gwen asked.

“He was when I left him, so I hope so.”

“Right, so we'll head for them, the infirmary?”

Emma nodded.

“You're gonna get the babies safe and once we have Ianto we'll go and find Jack and Martha.”

“They're in the cells, Gwen I think there's a good chance Jack is being tortured.”

“Shit, okay the faster we get Ianto the faster we get to Jack.”

The four of them continued through the almost empty corridors, praying that the soldiers that were meant to thwart them were still at the other side of the facility waiting for them to arrive, that they were late or had abandoned the rescue mission.

When they arrived at the infirmary Emma was more than a little disturbed to see the door was ajar, not locked like when she left it.

“Somethings wrong.” She told the others. “Wait here.”

Emma walked slowly up to the door and peered through the gap, there was no sign of Ianto just a soldier who was obviously watching over the babies, probably told to do so till she herself had returned. She walked back to the other three, who were hiding around the corner.

“No Ianto, just a soldier and the twins. I have a feeling this is not a good sign, I can get rid of the soldier without alerting him I think but once he's out the room you'll need to do something so I can get the babies out and to safety."

“Where will you take them?” Gwen asked.

“Their cot is like a hospital one, on wheels. I'll wrap them in lots of blankets to keep them warm and take them over to that warehouse, no one will be going near there this time of night and we'll wait there for all of you.”

“Thanks Emma.” She went to speak to the others and then turned back to Emma. “Do they know something about Jack, is that why they are torturing him?”

“Martha wouldn't tell me anything about Jack, but I don't think I'm wrong in that I suspect there something a bit different about him. Don't worry, I'm not expecting you to tell me either, but if they have found anything they will have put the results into the computer.”

“Where can we find a computer?” Damien asked.

“Main offices, about a ten minute walk west, keep going straight and you can't miss them.” Emma replied.

“Gwen, I should go and find any information they have and distroy it.” Damien suggested.

Gwen thought for a moment, it would mean they would lose him from the rescue but they couldn't let UNIT keep anything they had on Jack.

“Okay, go. Be careful.”

“I always am.” Damien replied heading off in the direction Emma had told him.

“Wait.” Emma called as quietly as possible. “You need to get rid of anything they have on Ianto too.”

“Why?” Gwen frowned.

“Could be nothing, but better safe than sorry.”

Damien agreed and left them to get the babies to safety.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

Emma walked into the infirmary as if she was just returning from going to the ladies or getting something to eat, asking the soldier what was going on as if she wasn't bothered. He told her they had taken him back to the cells, that the colonel wanted to question him about something to do with Jack.

Emma avoided his eye as she was worried she would give something away and walked over to the sleeping babies, telling him she was back now and he could leave. As he left through the door the last thing he was expecting was a gun to his forehead, before he could react his own gun and walkie talkie were taken from him.

“Who the hell are you?” The startled soldier asked.

“Torchwood.” Gwen told him, pressing to cold metal barrel of her gun harder against his flesh.

“Shit.” The soldier uttered as they dragged him into a nearby room.

“Where are Jack and Ianto?” Gwen demanded.

“Cells, both of them.”

Gwen cuffed him around the head with her gun, he gave a yell of pain and then passed out on the floor, then she and Chloe handcuffed him to an exposed pipe and after gagging him with the tape they had taken with them they left him in the room.

When they emerged from the room Emma was waiting for them, the babies still in the infirmary.

“They've taken Ianto to the cells.” Gwen told her.

“I know, he told me. Look, I think they've taken him to cell 8B, that's where they were torturing Jack.” Emma replied.

“Fuck, there's no way Ianto can go through anything like what Jack can. Get the babies out of here, we'll get Jack, Ianto and Martha.”

Emma nodded and dashed back into the infirmary to wrap the twins up warm as Gwen and Chloe made their way through the maze of corridors towards the cells, following the directions they had got from the blue prints Martha had sent them.

*

Damien slipped into the first unlocked office he came across, logging into the computer system using the passwords Martha had sent him before and found the files on all four of the family. The files on the twins were still as he left them, glancing through Jack's he knew without having any medical training that what they said were things UNIT shouldn't know about the Captain.

Fishing about in his coat pocket he found what he was looking for, attaching the memory stick to the computer he copied the files on both Jack and Ianto to it and then set about completely removing the information from the computer system.

Once he had finished he contacted Gwen over the bluetooth ear pieces, telling her all the information had been wiped from the system and asking where she wanted him now. She told him they were at the cells and about to start looking in them for Jack, Ianto and Martha. Damien told her he was on his way, but to start without him.

*

Ianto was doing his best not to show it, but he was scared. They had strapped to a table and then left him alone, with threats that when they returned he would tell them what they needed to know or they would force it out of him.

Looking around the room he could see various items that could be used for torture and many he assumed were of alien origin. He wondered if he would ever see Jack or the babies again, knowing that whatever they did to him he wouldn't tell them anything incriminating about Jack.

The minutes seemed to pass very slowly and Ianto had no idea he had been lying there, he was beginning to hope that whatever they were going to do to him they would get on with it, all the waiting around was making him more and more nervous.

When the colonel walked in a few minutes later he wished he hadn't wanted someone to come back, the colonel walked straight up to him and looked him in the eye with a sneer on his face and a nasty glint in his eye.

“So, ready to spill the beans on your lover?” The colonel asked.

“Nothing to tell.” Ianto told him, his face completely expressionless.

“Now, we both know that's not true don't we.”

“Nope.”

“Well, maybe once I get to the bottom of what the Captain is we can get started on finding out what's going on with your DNA.”

“What the hell are you on about?”

“Some thing about your DNA is evolving, no idea why or what it's causing but I'm sure it'll be fun finding out. For me anyway.”

“Jack will kill you if I don't first.” Ianto threatened.

“Shame you're both incapacitated.”

*

Jack had been very quiet since he had realised why he had been taken from cell 8B, Martha knew his mind was completely focused on Ianto and what the colonel might be doing to him. He had meant every word when he had told him he would kill him if he hurt a hair on Ianto's head.

“Listen.” Martha whispered to him.

Outside there sounds of raised voices, a scuffle and a couple of gunshots. Jack and Martha both jumped to their feet, sure it was the rest of Torchwood and began banging on the cell door and yelling to attract their attention.

A few moments later the door was unlocked and swung open, Jack had never been so happy to see Gwen and Chloe. They took a few moments as Gwen and Chloe hugged them both hard, so happy to see them till Jack took control of the situation.

“Where are the twins?”

“Safe, with Emma outside.” Chloe told him.

“Okay, now we find Ianto, give that colonel what's coming to him and get the fuck out of here.” Jack told them.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

Ianto's eyes grew wide as the colonel approached holding what looked like a cattle prod and placed one end against his chest.

“So, what is Jack?” He asked as he then unzipped Ianto's jumpsuit and placed it against his bare skin.

“As human as me and you ... well me anyway.” Ianto replied.

“Ah well, I don't believe that as there's something different with his DNA and something is happening to yours too.”

“Then your test results must be wrong.” Ianto stated trying to ignore the cold metal against his skin.

“So, who's the mother of the twins?”

“A surrogate.”

“Then how come neither yours nor Jack's DNA match that of the babies, surely one of you is the father?”

“None of your business.”

The colonel pressed a button on the device in his hand and a bolt of pain shot through Ianto's chest and spread through his body, Ianto cried out in pain and was left panting for breath as it began to subside.

“Fucking bastard.” Ianto managed to gasp.

“Oh I've only just started. You may as well just tell me what I want to know.”

“Not going to happen.” Ianto told him resolutely.

The colonel pressed the button again, Ianto's body barely recovered from the first time and he screamed as it seemed to hurt more than it did the first time and he had to resist hard as the feeling of wanting to pass out overcame him.

“Shit.” Was all he could manage to get out.

Ianto watched helplessly as the colonel put down the object and picked up another.

“This may hurt a little more, it's going to take samples from your body. Made the Captain pass out, how about you? You strong enough to stay conscious?”

Ianto couldn't help it as his fear showed on his face, if it had made Jack pass out he knew he would do so too. The colonel held it out over his body and smirked, his eyes gleaming with the pleasue he was getting from what he was about to do.

“Ready?” The colonel asked as he turned it on.

As Ianto screamed the cell door flew open and four people rushed in.

“Put. It. Down.” Jack ordered.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

The colonel turned around, ignoring Ianto as he screamed in pain and looked at Jack, Martha, Gwen and Chloe. He was so into what he was doing he didn't really comprehend what not stopping would cause, he seemed to be enjoying the pain he was inflicting on Ianto.

Jack didn't wait for him to answer, he shot across the short distance between the door and Ianto and grabbed the colonels wrist moving it and the alien object from Ianto's body. As he did so Gwen was at his side, her gun to the colonels head as Jack began to undo the straps that bound Ianto to the table.

“Don't fucking move.” Gwen told him, the barrel of her gun pressed hard against his head.

He stood still, arms crossed with a 'whatever' look on his face, to Gwen he looked like he really wasn't worried about what they might do to him. The man was a complete psychopath she decided, and very dangerous.

“Hey.” Jack said softly to Ianto as he pulled him up from the table and into his arms.

Ianto groaned in pain as he moved, a hint of a smile playing on his lips as he was so happy Jack was there, he was beginning to believe he was going to die at the hands of the colonel before Jack came into the room.

“Hey.” Ianto repeated.

“Can you stand?” Jack asked him.

“I think so, yeah.”

Jack zipped up the front of Ianto's jumpsuit and slowly released him from his arms. Ianto wobbled a little and Jack grabbed him again before he fell, he motioned over to Chloe and Martha to come over and help him.

They had Ianto sit back on the edge of the table, both of them examining him as Jack turned his attention back to the colonel who was still standing there with Gwen's gun to his head.

“I believe I told you, if you hurt Ianto I was going to kill you.” Jack spat.

“You won't do it, not kill me in cold blood.” The colonel replied calmly.

“You keep believing that.” Jack told him. “Martha, can you and Chloe move Ianto over to that chair?”

He indicated the hard plastic chair in the corner of the room, they helped Ianto off the table and over to the chair as Jack and Gwen pushed the colonel backwards, physically pushing him up onto the table. Both of them a little confused when the colonel didn't stop them, Jack strapped him down and picked up the alien object the colonel had hurt them both with.

“So colonel, you said that this would hurt, do you have any actual personal experience of how much it actually does?” Jack asked him.

The colonel shook his head, his face expressionless.

“Maybe you should know before you use it on innocent people.” Jack said, switching it on.

Finally the colonels face changed as it contorted on pain, when he started to look like he would pass out Jack turned it off. He wanted him to stay conscious for as long as possible. Jack asked Gwen to fetch him a bowl of water, she gave him a curious look but did it without question.

“Remember doing this to me?” He asked the colonel. “Because I won't forget in the near future.”

Jack pulled the colonels Jacket and shirt apart and upended the bowl and slowly tipped the cold water over the colonels chest, then lower so it covered his whole torso from neck to crotch. Jack picked up the item that had been used to electrocute him, and he suspect Ianto and rested it against the colonels chest.

“Any preference where I start?” Jack asked.

The colonel just started at him with the smirk on his face, this was pissing Jack off more and more by the second.

He placed it over the colonels heart and pressed the button that activated it, sending the pain directing into it. Jack couldn't help but smile a little as the colonel screamed, he turned it off and waited for the colonels body to begin to relax again before putting it against his cloth covered crotch and pressing the button again.

Even Gwen winced at the thought of the pain as Jack did it, she knew Jack was hell bent on revenge but she had never seen him behave like this before. She was actually wondering if she might have to stop Jack before he went to far, would he really kill him?

As the colonel screamed in pain once more Chloe and Martha began to worry about Ianto, he was getting a look about him that said he wished he was Jack at that precise moment.

“Maybe we should take you out of here?” Martha said softly to Ianto.

“No.”

“We should get you to safety, go to where Emma has the babies?” Chloe added.

“I'm not going anywhere yet.” Ianto told her coldly.

Martha and Chloe exchanged looks, both wondering if they should just force him from the room. But they knew Ianto would fight them and probably win, so they just hoped Jack would finish doing what he needed to get his anger out of his system soon.

As the door to the cell opened again Ianto took his chance of them being distracted and grabbed Chloe's gun from the waistband of her trousers, by the time they realised what he had done Ianto was next to the colonel and had the gun pressed to the colonels head.

“I said I was going to fucking kill you.” Ianto told him.

Before Jack could react Ianto pulled the trigger, sending a bullet straight into the colonels brain, killing him instantly. Ianto lifted the gun up and looked at it like he was seeing it for the first time, then collapsed to the floor sobbing.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

Damien stood in the doorway too shocked to move, he couldn't believe he had just witnessed what Ianto had done. He would never in a million years thought Ianto was capable of killing someone like that and judging by Ianto's own reaction to what he had done he was shocked by his own actions.

“All of you out.” Jack shouted to them. “Gwen no one must know what just happened, make sure there's safe passage out for all of us. Did you bring retcon?”

“Yes.” Gwen replied simply, still stunned by the events of the last few minutes.

“Find some way to get it into all the soldiers, I don't care how but they need to forget we were ever here.”

“Consider it done.” Gwen replied, she threw him a bluetooth earpiece and left the room, taking the others with her.

Once they had gone Jack looked the door behind them, moving quickly over to Ianto and dropping down onto his knees beside him, pulling the still sobbing Ianto into his arms. Ianto was shaking badly, Jack knew it was a reaction to what he had just done and just held him trying not to think about the colonel lying dead on the table.

It was a long while before Ianto pulled away from Jack, looking up at him with red rimmed eyes.

“I killed him, I killed him.” Ianto said, his voice barely a whisper.

“If you hadn't I would have.” Jack told him softly.

“No, you wouldn't. I know you, no matter how badly he treated you, or me for that matter you would never have killed him in cold blood.”

“I told him I would, if he hurt you and I meant it.”

“I shouldn't have done it, it was murder Jack, I murdered someone.”

“No one is going to blame you for what you did Ianto, not me, not the rest of the team after what you've been though the last few days. He was evil Ianto, you must have seen the look of pleasure he had in his eyes when he tortured you?”

“That's no excuse, what I did makes me no better than him.”

“Oh Ianto, you are nothing like him, not in a million years.”

“I'm not so sure.”

“Jack?” Gwen's voice came over his bluetooth.

“Gwen.” He acknowledged her.

“We've dosed everything thing with retcon, from the coffee and tea to all the food in the canteen. I don't know what else we can do except sit them all down and make them take it and that wouldn't be an easy thing to do.”

“Perhaps Emma can help when we've left, administer it to anyone one who doesn't fall asleep and any soldiers that aren't on duty at the present.” Jack replied.

“I'll get Martha to talk to her, if they do this right neither of them should lose their jobs. That's if they still wan to work of UNIT after this, I can't see them wanting to stay.” Gwen suggested.

“Good idea, now I need to get Ianto out of here, as soon a possible.”

“On my way back Jack.”

“Bring Damien.” Jack told her.

“Come on.” Jack said the Ianto, helping him to his feet.

Ianto spotted the dead colonel on the table and froze, his eyes fixed on the bullet hole in his head.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

When Gwen and Damien arrived at the cell they found Ianto stood against one of the walls, his eyes fixed on the table in front of him. Jack had covered the colonels body with a sheet but he couldn't get Ianto to move, he needed to get him out the room as soon as possible.  
“Gwen, I need you and Damien to deal with the colonel. Do the usual, make him disappear and it look like an accident when he's found in a couple of days. I need to get Ianto out of here, where are the babies?”

“Warehouse to the west of this building, she took them there to hide as it's where we broke in through the fence.”

Jack contacted Chloe over the comms, asking her to meet Emma and get the babies out of the UNIT complex. As much as he wanted to see his children he needed to keep his attention on Ianto, and he had an idea on where to take him.

Chloe told him she would take them to the hub, they still had the room they had set up for the birth with now had travel cots in it. Jack asked her to contact Claire and tell her the babies were safe and that they would let her know when they needed her services again, and to reassure Claire on his behalf that her job was safe and that she would be paid for the days they had been missing. Emma had given her the keys to her car, telling her to just take it if she needed to so she had no worries about getting the twins home.

Jack asked Martha if she and Emma were willing to make sure all the soldiers were retconned, she assured him they were and that Gwen had already given them the pills already. Gwen agreed that they should take the SUV and they would find a way home when they had dealt with the colonels body. Once he had everything in place he practically dragged Ianto from the cell and away from the colonels body and got them, with some care, out of the UNIT base.

On the long drive back to Cardiff Ianto sat very quietly, barely grunting when Jack tried to ask him anything and Jack breathed a sigh of relief when Ianto fell asleep next to him. There was no way he was taking him to the hub and for now their house was out of the question as it was where they had been taken from, Jack was taking Ianto to his parents.

He wasn't sure what he was going to tell them, but for now he decided it was the best place for him. Once he assessed Ianto's state of mind again in the morning he might get Chloe to bring the twins to them, he was missing them desparately them again now and hoped seeing them would help Ianto.

When Jack knocked on the cottage door, feeling like he couldn't just let himself in Ianto was still asleep in the car. Ianto mum was more than a little surprised to see him and looked at his jumpsuit questionally. He told her that Ianto had suffered a traumatic experience and hoped they would be able to stay with them for a few days.

She agreed readily and called for Ianto's dad to help Jack get Ianto in from the car, Ianto barely woke when they half carried him into the house and put him in one of the bedrooms, still dressed in his jumpsuit. Jack covered him with a duvet, kissed him on the forehead and headed down to the kitchen where he knew he would find Ianto's parents. Now he just had to decide how much he should tell them and what he should keep to himself.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

Chloe got the twins back to the hub feeling very grateful they had slept most of the journey, after feeding and changing them she settled them into the travel cots before calling Claire and passing on the information Jack had asked her to. Claire just seemed happy to hear that the whole family had been found, she wasn't bothered about whether she was to be paid or not.

She was very worried about Ianto's state of mind and wondered where Jack had taken him, she hoped he would contact her soon about the twins and then hopefully he would let her know about Ianto. Turning on the baby monitor she made her way back to the main hub, resigning herself to the fact she would be there on her own for most of the day.

*

Martha and Emma set about making sure everyone had been administered with retcon, any soldier that hadn't fallen asleep was assured that there was a bug going around and given a drink to help combat any symptoms not realising that it was going to cause them to fall asleep to.Both of them were avoiding the subject of their jobs for most of the morning, it wasn't till they finally sat down for a drink themselves they began to discuss it.

As Martha had explained to Emma exactly what retcon did they both knew that their jobs were safe, as no one would know they had betrayed them. Now they just needed to decide if they wanted to stay working for UNIT, even bringing into the equation that the colonel was responsible for what happened and he was now dead.

*

Gwen and Damien got on with the job in hand, both of them doing their best to not think about the fact Ianto had killed the colonel. Gwen was seriously shocked that he had done it, she had never seen Ianto act like that no matter the situation. She knew if she pondered on it too much she wouldn't be able to function so for now she tried to block it from her mind.

Once they had done what they needed to with the colonels body they made their way back into the UNIT building to find Emma and Martha, locating them in the canteen where there were lots of soldiers asleep with their heads on the tables. Martha made them all coffee with new packets, then they spent half an hour talking about anything other than what had happened in the last few hours.

*

When Jack reached the kitchen he wasn't surprised to find both of Ianto's parents waiting for him and a teapot of fresh tea on the kitchen table, he took a seat as Ianto's mum poured him a cup and waited for them to ask what was going on.

“Where are the children?” Ianto's dad asked.

“Safe, a friend is looking after them.” Jack replied sipping his tea.

“What happened Jack, the truth.” Ianto mum asked, with a look that said she would know if he was lying.

The fact that Ianto's parents knew all about Jack and that he had carried the babies was going to make this a little easier, he could tell them why that had been taken, but telling them what had happened to them was something else and could he really tell them that their son had killed someone?

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

Jack took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly, trying to gather his thoughts into some kind of sensible order.

“Someone, who thought he had discovered that I had carried the babies basically kidnapped us from our house early one morning a few days ago. The person in question was a colonel in a government organisation called UNIT, who basically do what we do at Torchwood.”

“Why did he think this, who told him, we certainly haven't told anyone.” Ianto's dad said looking worriedly at his wife and then Jack.

“I know Alan, I know it has nothing to do with you. They planted a bug on Martha, the woman who delivered the babies and got a badly taped conversation that led him to believe I had given birth. Martha said the tape gave nothing away, but he decided he was right the arrogant bastard.”

“What happened after they took you.” Ianto's mum asked.

“They locked us up in calls, separate cells. We had no idea what was happening to each other, or where the twins were or if they were safe.”

“But they're fine?”

“Yeah, Martha and a woman called Emma were taking care of them.”

“So Martha works for this UNIT?” Asked Ianto's dad.

“Yes, but she had no idea what the colonel was up to till the took us to the UNIT facility. Then she managed to get hold of the rest of Torchwood and instigate a rescue mission.”

“What did they do to you Jack, did they hurt you, Ianto? The poor little babies.”

“They took blood samples from the babies but nothing more, thankfully. Ianto and I, well lets just say they were convinced I was some kind of alien and did some rather unpleasant tests on me.”

“And Ianto?” Asked Ianto mum.

“Yeah, they did tests on him too as well.”

“There's something you're not telling me Jack, I can tell by the look in your eyes. What else did they do to you, and I'm assuming Ianto judging by the state he arrived here in.”

Jack looked down at the kitchen table. “They tortured us.” Jack couldn't help the small sob that escaped his throat.

Ianto's mum's hand flew to her mouth in horror. “On my god.”

“I'll kill the bastard, where is he Jack, take me to him.” Ianto's dad got to his feet, his anger clear on his face.

“He's dead.” Jack stated bluntly.

Ianto's parents looked a little disappointed that he wasn't alive still so they could vent out their anger on him, Ianto's dad sat back down looked at Jack.

“Who killed him Jack?” He asked.

“Doesn't matter, he's dead and it's over.” Jack told him.

“Did you kill him?” Asked Ianto's mum.

“No.”

Realisation dawned on Ianto's mum as she thought about her son, upstairs asleep in bed. Even thought he wasn't in a awake state when he arrived it was obvious he was in some kind of shock, she looked Jack straight in the eye and asked the question she hoped he would answer no to, but somehow knew she was right.

“Did my son kill him?”

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

Jack couldn't bring himself to answer her, he knew if he lied she would know instantly. He dropped his gaze to the floor, avoiding her eye and held his breath as he waited for someone else to speak again.

“Jack, answer me, did Ianto kill him?”

Jack nodded quietly and heard both Ianto's parents let out sounds of shock, he looked up and wasn't at all surprised by the looks on their face.

“He'll go to prison, won't he? He ... murdered him.” Ianto dad whispered.

“No, no one is going to prison Alan.”

“You can't know that, they'll find out what happened and we'll lose him, he'll miss seeing his babies grow up.” Ianto mum let out a sob.

Jack stood up from his seat and moved towards her, pulling her into his arms, letting her sob her shock and upset into his shoulder as he explained to them that he knew no one was going to ever know what really happened to the colonel, that his team were working on the problem as they spoke.

Without going into details he just told them Torchwood had a way of making people forget things and that the colonels body would be found in a couple of days after being missing and his cause of death wouldn't be in any way related to Ianto or Torchwood.

Ianto's mum had stopped crying and they were both looking at him in astonishment.

“Torchwood really is something not to be messed with isn't it Jack?” Ianto's dad asked.

“Yeah, but you have to know that killing the colonel isn't something Ianto, or any of us would normally do. Ianto killed him to protect his family, he did it on impulse and immediately regretted it. He went into shock almost instantly, we have to make sure he knows that we understand why he did it and that no on blames him for it.”

“So, you really don't normally shoot people?” Ianto's mum asked.

“Not unless it's kill or be killed, and then it's something I've rarely done in my long employ with Torchwood, I promise you Carys.”

Jack could remember the last time clearly, at the Pharm when Copley shot Owen ...

“Well do anything to help, you know that Jack.” Ianto dad told him firmly.

“I know Alan, that's part of the reason I brought him here. Thank you, both of you.”

“What can we do now, this minute?” Ianto's mum asked.

“Just let us be here, I want, no need for the twins to be here too but I'll need help looking after them as I need to spend time with Ianto, would ...”

Ianto's mum cut him off. “You don't have to ask Jack, of course we'll help look after our grandchildren.”

“I'll call Chloe soon and arrange it, but for now I need to go and check on Ianto.” Jack told her.

“Go son, if there's anything you need just ask.” Ianto's dad told him.

Jack thanked them again, kissed Ianto's mum on the forehead and finally released her from his arms, as he left the room Ianto's dad moved from his seat and wrapped his arms around his wife. They stood there quietly as they both let what Jack had told them sink in.

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

Jack walked quickly and quietly up the stairs and to the room they had taken Ianto, Ianto had buried himself under the covers and Jack could tell he had taken to lying in the feotal position. Jack slid under the covers on the other side of the bed, he could tell he wasn't still asleep from his breating.  
“Ianto?” He said softly.

Ianto didn't answer or move, just lay there curled up. Jack moved closer to him and stroked his fingers through Ianto's hair, hoping the small gesture would comfort him. After a few minutes Ianto finally uncurled his body and with his eyes still closed rolled towards Jack, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight.

“Ianto, talk to me.”

“I should never have done it Jack, I killed someone. No matter what he had done did I have the right to murder him?” Ianto whispered against Jack's chest.

“No one is going to blame you, you did it for all of us, your family.”

“You wouldn't have killed him, despite you threatening to.”

“You don't know that, I was very close to it.” Jack kissed the top of his head.

“What's going to happen to me now?”

“Nothing, Gwen and Damien have dealt with the body, he'll be found in a few days after being presumed missing and there will be nothing to connect him with your or Torchwood.”

“You retconned the whole place?” Ianto finally opened his eyes and looked at Jack.

“Yeah, Ianto none of this could ever get out. They had to forget we were ever there.”

“Tell me how I can live with myself now?” Ianto's eyes looked pleadingly at Jack.

“You'll never forget what you did, but you have to come to terms with it. That man dragged us from our home, ripped our family apart and tortured us. Anyone could have reacted the way you did, and no one would blame them.”

“What did you tell my parents?”

“They know everything.”

“Oh shit.”

“Your mum guessed when I said the colonel was dead, your dad was all for going and finding him and doing him serious damage. The minute I told them I hadn't killed him you mum knew it was you, I couldn't lie to them, I promised them the truth.”

“Why did I have to have such a clever mum?” A small chuckle escaped Ianto's lips before he became serious again. “I don't know how I'm going to ever come to terms with this Jack.”

“You will, because you will come to realise what I said is true and your parents and I will do all we can to make you come to know this and so will out children.”

“Where are the twins?”

“At the hub, with Chloe.”

“They got out safe, that's all that matters now. Can I see them?”

“I'll call Chloe tomorrow and get her to bring them here, I need them here too.”

Ianto nodded against Jack's chest.

“What do you want Ianto, right now?”

“Just to be here with you, in your arms making me feel safe and loved.”

“I can do that.”

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

Ianto's mum knocked gently on the bedroom door, listening for any sound or acknowledgement from either Jack or Ianto but there was none. Quietly and carefully she opened the door, she had intended to ask them if they wanted something to eat of drink but they were both asleep as they lay curled in each others arms.

She closed the door quietly again and made her way back downstairs and into the kitchen, where her husband was waiting for her.

“They're asleep.” She told him as she filled the kettle. “So I left them.”

“Best thing for them, judging by what Jack told us has happened over the last few days.”

She put down the two mugs she had taken from the kitchen cabinet and turned to him.

“Even after all they've told us before, about Torchwood and Jack, I never even considered that their lives were so dangerous. Try as I might I can't imagine Ianto shooting anyone, let alone killing them and I'm so scared for him now despite what Jack said.”

“I don't think we know the half of it, where Jack and Torchwood are concerned, we seem to find out more new things all the time but I do believe Jack when he says that they have dealt with it. One thing I do know is that they really do seem to love each other and would do anything for each other, as bad as this is we just have to be there for them.”

“I hope you're right, it would kill him to be taken from his family and sent to prison. It's going to take Ianto a long time to come to terms with this, but we'll do everything we can for him and his family, no matter how long it takes.”

“Of course we will Carys, they can stay here as long as they need to.” He looked up and saw tears in his wife's eyes. “He'll be okay, I promise.”

“They tortured him Alan, both of them ... I don't even want to know what they did to them but that must have been the last straw for Ianto, what pushed him over the edge to ... to do what he did?”

“He acted on impulse, Jack said that. Our son isn't a killer, and we have to make sure he knows that we believe that.”

“He won't be in any doubt about it.” She told him firmly and turned back to making the tea she had started.

Ianto's dad watched his wife quietly as she did so, they were both having trouble with what Ianto had done but he knew she was doing her best to stop herself falling apart, wanting to be there for her son. But he knew, like himself that she would be strong for Ianto and then they would allow themselves to let their emotions get the better of them.

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

Ianto woke with a start, confused by his surroundings, first comforted by the fact he was with Jack in bed but it took him a few moments to remember he was in one of the spare rooms in his parents cottage. He wondered for a minute if maybe it had all been a bad dream but then he spotted he was still wearing the ugly jumpsuit UNIT had dressed him in.

“You okay?” Jack murmured sleepily.

“Yep, just took me a moment to get my bearings.”

Ianto curled back into Jack's embrace, breathing in his scent and relaxing a little as Jack's pheromones flooded his body, giving him a strange feeling of comfort.

“I want to stay here, like this forever.” Ianto whispered. “I feel safe here.”

Jack kissed him softly on the lips. “We're going to get through this, together and put it behind us.”

“I hope so, I don't like feeling like this Jack.”

“I promise, we will.” Jack cupped Ianto's face with his hand and kissed him tenderly. “I'll make sure of it.”

“I love you Jack, I'm sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

“Making such a mess for everyone to clean up.”

“Now you're being daft, none of this was your fault Ianto.”

Ianto went quiet for a few minutes before he spoke again.

“I'm scared Jack, what if this has changed me in some way, that if I do it again, if I've become a killer?”

“You are not a killer, I know you're not a killer and you proved that when you went into shock after you shot him.”

“I don't remember anything from when I shot him to waking up here with you.”

“Your minds blocking it out, but you have to believe what I just told you.”

“Okay.” Ianto replied unsurely.

“Come on, we need to get out of these jumpsuits and put something else on, you have any clothes here still?” Jack asked, he felt he needed to get Ianto out of the bed, that he hadn't been joking when he said he wanted to stay there forever.

“Some old pyjama's I think.”

“They'll do, lets freshen up and then we can arrange for Chloe to bring our children here.”

That was enough to motivate Ianto, he pushed back the covers and climbed out as Jack did the same .

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

After heading to Ianto's old room and finding old pyjama bottoms and some t shirts they headed to the bathroom, Jack telling himself to ask Chloe to bring them some clothes as well when she bought the babies.

Jack couldn't miss the small winces Ianto gave as he walked, Ianto hadn't mentioned that he was in any pain or had shown any signs till that moment. As Jack went to help Ianto off with his jumpsuit Ianto batted his hands away telling him he was fine and then winced again as he pulled down the zip.

“You're not fine, why didn't you tell me you were in pain?”

“It barely hurt till I moved.”

“What hurts?”

“Everything, all my organs hurt like someone has punched me hard all over.”

“Shit, that thing he used to take samples from your body, they were only tiny and on me healed almost instantly but your internal wounds must still be open. Oh Ianto, why didn't I just tell him everything and then he would never have done this to you.”

“No one's fault Jack, I could have told him the truth but I didn't. If I wanted it easy I would have, but I didn't, I'll be okay.”

“Fine.” Jack said winking at him. “Let me help you undress?”

“Yep.”

Jack finished unzipping the jumpsuit and slipped it off Ianto's shoulders and down his body, Ianto lifting his feet so he could remove it completely. Jack stripped his off quickly as turned on the shower, making sure that there were fresh towels and shampoo and shower gel to hand as the water heated up.

After helping Ianto climb into the shower, which was over the bath Jack joined him and pulled him close under the cascading water as it drenched them both. They kissed softly and then Jack reached for the shampoo, telling Ianto to turn around he massaged it into Ianto's hair.

Ianto just stood there with his eyes closed enjoying the relaxing effect he was having on him, feeling Jack's fingers running through his hair as he rinsed the bubbles out. Jack squirted shower gel onto a body mop and began rubbing it over Ianto's body, starting in his shoulders and arms and then down his back and buttocks and legs before pulling him around and washing his front in the same manner.

There was nothing sexual about his actions, it was all just to take care of his lover and neither of them were showing any sign of arousal. Once Ianto was clean Jack quickly took care of his own washing needs, climbed out the shower and grabbed one of the warm towels from the towel rack, turned off the water and helped Ianto back out and then wrapped a towel around him before thinking of himself.

Once they were both dried and dressed in the clothes they had got from Ianto's old room they made their way downstairs, Ianto was feeling a little worried about facing his parents but Jack assured him they were being nothing but supportive.

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

Jack took Ianto's hand as they walked into the kitchen, the scent of toast and coffee invading their senses and reminding them that they hadn't eaten in over twenty four hours. Both Ianto's parents were sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast, turning to face then as they entered the room.

“Mam, da.” Ianto said nervously.

“Son.” Ianto's dad replied as his mum got up from her seat and pulled him into a big hug.

Ianto buried his face in his mum's shoulder, neither of them saying a word but their silence said volumes. Jack carefully slipped his hand from Ianto's and sat at the table as Ianto pulled away from his mum slightly and looked her in the eye, his eyes moist as he tried not to cry.

“Thanks mam.” He told her, knowing she knew what he meant. “I'm sorry.”

“Ianto, don't apologise for acting for your family. None of this is your fault, yes, your da and I were a little, okay more than a little shocked but when Jack told us what this man had done to you, both of you we knew you would only have done it to protect your family.” She told him firmly.

“I killed someone mam, how do I live with that for the rest of my life?”

“You'll come to terms with it, for the reasons I just said and then life will carry on.”

Ianto nodded slowly. “I hope so mam.”

“You have our full support.” Ianto's dad added.

“Between your parents, our twins and I before you know it life will become normal again, well as normal as our life ever is.” Jack told him, giving him a reassuring smile.

Ianto kissed him mum on the cheek, left her arms and surprised his dad by kissing him on the cheek too and then kissed Jack softly on the lips. Jack pulled him down onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him on the neck.

“Now, who's hungry?” Ianto's mum asked, brandishing a frying pan and waving a packet of bacon.

“Starving,” Both Jack and Ianto replied.

The conversation was then all about the babies from that point, in an effort to take Ianto's mind off his thoughts. They were both missing them badly and as soon as they had eaten Jack called Chloe to arrange for her to bring them to the cottage, giving her the address she agreed to bring them that evening as she was waiting for Gwen and Damien to return. They had had to get the train home and she was expecting them in the late afternoon.

Ianto's parents had a prior lunch date arranged with friends that day, they had offered to cancel and stay home with them but both Jack and Ianto told them to go and have a good time. They sat in the warm kitchen for a while while Ianto's dad got the fire going in the living room and then just before Ianto's parents left his mum presented them with a tray of tea and crumpets and sent into the living room.

Jack and Ianto sat on the soft sofa that faced the fire, sitting close as they ate their simple lunch. Once they had finished Jack took the tray out the the kitchen and placed them on the counter top, intending to put them in the dishwasher later and then went back to the living room. Sitting back down next to Ianto he put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, kissing the top of his head.

“Jack, can we go back to bed?”

“I don't think that's a good idea, I know you feel safe there but it's not a good thing to do in the long run.” Jack told him gently.

“That's not why I want to go to bed Jack.” He lifted his head and looked directly into Jack's face. “I want you to make love to me.”

“Are you sure?”

“You don't want to?” Ianto asked, feeling rejected.

“Of course I want to, but I know you're still in pain.”

“I don't care, I need to be as close to you as possible, make me feel alive Jack.”

Jack stood up wordlessly and held out his hand to Ianto, carefully pulling him up from the sofa and led him up the stairs.

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

As they slipped off the few items of clothing they were wearing Jack tried not to react to the small winces of pain that showed on Ianto's face, he wasn't sure this was at all a good idea but they hadn't slept together in almost a week now and he was missing the intimacy as well.

 

They slipped beneath the duvet and Ianto immediately curled into Jack, they lay there for a long time just kissing tenderly until Jack felt Ianto's hand ghost down his back and come to rest on the rise of his buttock, he was going to let Ianto set the pace.

Jack could feel Ianto's erection pressing into his hip, aware that his own was still only half hard from the worry he was going to hurt his lover. He forced the thoughts from his mind as Ianto began to stroke over his buttock and pressed himself closer to him.

Ianto pulled out of the kiss. “Please.” He stated simply and then slipped his hand between their bodies and wrapped it around Jack's cock, his touch causing Jack's cock to swell to complete hardness in an instant. “I just want you inside me.” Ianto added.

Jack suddenly realised they didn't have any lube at all with them, not something they left at the cottage. “No lube.” He whispered to Ianto.

Ianto frowned and thought for a few seconds. “Check the bathroom, probably some baby oil or something.”

Jack went to move but Ianto's hand was still firmly wrapped around his cock, Jack arched his eyebrow and Ianto grinned, releasing his hand and letting Jack slip from the bed and smiled to himself at the sight of Jack's naked, retreating arse.

He was back within a couple if minutes, brandishing a bottle of baby oil, as he got back into bed Ianto rolled onto his back and as Jack kissed him again parted his legs in anticipation. Jack broke the kiss and tipped some into the palm of his hand, rubbing them together to warm the cool liquid and coated his own cock quickly before moving his other hand between Ianto's legs.

As Jack's fingers found the tight ring of muscle Ianto moaned softly, pushing his body downwards against it. Jack stroked his finger over it, feeling the muscle begin to relax he carefully slid a digit into the entrance to Ianto's body as Ianto murmured his pleasure. Ianto's hand went to the back of Jack's head, his fingers tangling in his hair and pulling him down for another kiss as Jack's finger worked inside him.

As Jack added a second finger and began to brush them over Ianto's prostate the kissing became more about need and lust than the tenderness of the kisses before, their tongues battling back and forth between their mouths as Ianto's hand slowly stroked Jack's cock between their bodies till Ianto could wait no longer.

“Now Jack, please.”

“How do you want to do this, I don't want to hurt you?”

“I want to feel your body on top of mine and he able to hold you close.”

“If I hurt you, tell me to stop, okay?”

“I will.”

Jack slipped his fingers from Ianto's body and moved between his legs, placing the head of his cock against Ianto's hole he pushed in slowly until his cock was fully sheathed in Ianto's tight channel. Carefully he lowered his body down towards Ianto's, watching for any signs he was hurting him as Ianto's arms wrapped around him and held him tight, his mouth locking to his once more as Jack began to move slowly but deeply inside him.

One of Ianto's hands slid down to his hip, clutching it tight and the other held him tight across his back. Jack moved a hand between their bodies and began to stroke Ianto's cock slowly in time with his thrusts and Ianto moaned into his mouth and thrust his hips in time with Jacks. Ianto began to gasp softly into his mouth as Jack felt his cock swell in his hand, Ianto let out a rather quiet sound of pleasure as he came between their bodies.

The muscles of Ianto's arse contracted deliciously around Jack's cock and he couldn't help himself as his thrusts became a little faster, giving out a low groan as his own orgasm flooded through his body and he came inside his lover. They lay kissing, not moving for some while till Jack's cock slipped from Ianto's body then he moved off his body and lie next to him, Ianto had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply.

Jack rolled against his side, ignoring the sticky mess that covered them. “You okay?” He whispered in Ianto's ear.

Ianto nodded. “Mmmmm.”

“Want to nap?”

“Mmmmmm.”

Jack smiled to himself and kissed him softly on the lips and held him till he drifted into sleep. Once Ianto was in a deep sleep Jack carefully slipped from the bed and headed for the bathroom, after a quick shower to clean himself up he moistened a flannel with warm water and headed back to the bedroom, using it to clean Ianto up as best he could without waking him, covered him up and after taking the flannel back the bathroom and rinsing it, slipped in beside him again.

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

When Ianto woke a couple of hours later he opened his eyes and found himself looking directly in to Jack, Jack smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

“Hey.” Jack said softly. “You feeling okay, not hurting too much?”

“I'm okay, probably hurt when I move though.”

“You want to stay here and rest?”

“No, if I say here I'll end up wallowing about what I ... what happened and as you said, that isn't going to help.”

Jack nodded. “I cleaned you as best I could, want to shower? Need help?”

“Yes and no, I'll be fine I think.”

“Sure?” Jack grinned as he kissed Ianto's bare shoulder.

“Yep, you could make me some tea.”

“My coffees not that bad.” Jack pouted.

“Your tea is better.” Ianto chuckled as he threw back the duvet and got out of bed.

Jack didn't miss the small flicker of pain on Ianto's face as he reached for his discarded pyjama bottoms and t shirt that were on the floor but he said nothing, knowing Ianto would have said yes if he had wanted help in the shower.

Jack slid out of his side of the bed and slipped on his clothes, walking Ianto to the bathroom and kissing him soundly before leaving him to shower while he went down to make him the required cup of tea, telling Ianto to leave the bathroom door open and yell of he needed him.

Ianto stood under the stream of hot water just letting it wash over him, he was having real trouble keeping the thoughts of what he had done out of his head. They were there at the back of his mind all the time except for when he and Jack had made love, that'd forced them out completely.

He knew what Jack and his parents had said was true, he did it for his family and the pains in his body were a nasty reminder of what the colonel had done to him but he still couldn't come to terms with the fact he had killed someone like that, executed him.

At the moment the pains that shot through his body whenever he moved, to him seemed like some kind of punishment for what he had done as no one else was going to punish him for it, he thought maybe it was a good thing.

He couldn't help thinking if he didn't work for Torchwood he would be in prison awaiting trial for murder, but any trace of it had been wiped off the face of the earth. But then again if he didn't work for Torchwood he would never have met Jack, fallen in love with him and had two beautiful babies with him.

That in turn had him telling himself if he hadn't met Jack and had the twins they would never have ended up in the predicament that they had done, the fact he was in love with Jack and Jack had given birth to their babies was what landed them in this mess.

Ianto tried to block all the thoughts from his head as he climbed out the shower, his thoughts were getting all muddled in his head, trying to blame anything and everything on what happened. He knew that really it was no ones fault but the colonels and he had to keep telling himself that.

All he wanted now was to be with Jack and their babies, the sooner Chloe brought them to the house the better he decided. He quickly towelled himself dry, slipped his clothes back on and headed down to find Jack, he was in the living room adding wood and coal to the fire which had tried to go out.

Ianto walked up to him, took the small coal shovel from his hand and placed it back in it's place by the fire, wrapped his arms around Jack and kissed him deeply before burying his head in Jack shoulder and telling him he loved him.

“Ianto?” Jack asked.

“I just need to be with you, just being around you helps me keep the bad thoughts away.”

“Oh Ianto.” Jack replied softly, moved them both the the sofa and sat them both down.

“I'm so confused, I know this is all the colonels fault but I still feel guilty.”

“Honestly, it's natural you would feel that way, but I promise that soon you will forgive yourself when you know in your heart you did the right thing, for your family.”

“I hope so Jack, I really do.”

Jack pulled Ianto's legs up over his lap and held him close, neither of them saying another word till they heard Ianto's parents return from their long lunch date.

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

When there was a knock on the cottage door in the early evening they couldn't get to the door fast enough, when it was open they found themselves facing a smiling Chloe with a car seat, each containing a twin in each hand. Jack and Ianto took one each and ushered her in despite her protests that she didn't want to intrude.

Ianto's parents made her feel at home, his mum thrusting a cup of tea in her hand seemingly seconds after she arrived as Jack and Ianto unstrapped their babies from their car seats and vanished into the living room with them. Both babies were now wide awake as if they sensed they were back with their daddies and each of them snuggled into their parents bodies.

“Are they okay Chloe, they're not suffering from the experience at all?” Ianto asked concerned.

“Perfectly healthy, two very resilient babies you have there. They were well looked after, fed and changed regularly from the looks of it.” She replied.

“We have Martha and Emma to thank for that.” Jack told her. “I've never been so happy Martha was working there, once I discovered none of it was her doing.”

“So, how about you two, any after effects?” Chloe looked at Jack and then Ianto.

“We're fine.” Ianto told her, ignoring the look Jack was giving him.

“Ignore him Chloe, he's not fine. He's been in pain since, from the tests they did on him and unlike me he didn't heal almost instantly.” Jack told her.

“How bad is it, honestly Ianto?” She enquired.

“Hurts mostly when I move, if I sit or lay still I'm okay.” He replied honestly.

“Let me examine you?”

Ianto was about to decline but he caught the look Jack was giving him. “Fine.” He said resignedly.

“Get it over with now, and then you get to spend time with the babies after I leave?”

“Yep.”

“I'll go and get my things from the car, I came prepared.” Chloe told him as she headed out the room.

Once she came back Ianto led her upstairs so he could lie down and make it easier for her to do her job, telling Jack to stay where he was and he and Chloe would tell him what, if anything she found. Chloe took him temperature are telling him he looked a little flushed as she grabbed the portable scanner from her bag.

Removing the thermometer from his mouth she frowned a little, while looking away so Ianto didn't notice and then asked Ianto where it hurt, him replying that all his organs seemed to hurt, like he had told Jack. Chloe asked him to remove his t shirt and push his pyjama bottoms down a little and then slowly past the scanner over every inch of his body.

“Okay.” She said not looking happy. “Get dressed and I'm going to call Jack up here.”

TBC


	50. Chapter 50

Jack ran up the stairs two at a time when Chloe called down to him, rushing into the bedroom they were using and coming to a halt by the bed Ianto was still lying on.

“What is it?” Jack asked Ianto a little breathlessly.

“Chloe hasn't told me yet, wanted you to be here.” Ianto told him worriedly.

“Chloe?”

“Okay, calm down the pair of you. It's not pleasant but it's not life threatening, or at least it won't be now we've caught it.”

“So, what is it?” Asked Ianto.

“You have an infection from what I can tell, from the readings of the scanner it looks like the tiny sections that device took samples from haven't healed at all and are infected. Your temperature is a little high but not enough to worry about but we need to sort out the infection before it can get any worse.”

“That's causing the pain?” Jack wanted to clarify.

“Yes, I don't think it's anything else, not that I could find on the scanner anyway.”

“Treatment?” Ianto asked.

“High dose of penicillin should kill it dead, but it's going to take a week or so before it stops hurting and a little longer before it clears up completely.”

“Anything else I need to do?” Ianto added.

“Rest, it'll help and take some ibuprofen for the pain.”

“It's not anything he can pass onto the twins or anyone else for that matter?” Asked Jack.

“No, all of your are safe.” Chloe told them. “I have a small amount of penicillin with me, so you can start taking it straight away, but I'll need to bring you some more.”

“Thanks Chloe.” Ianto said resigned to the fact he was going to still be in pain for another week.

“Oh, before I go, Damien saved all your test results before he wiped them from the UNIT computer system, Martha has been studying them and we think we know what's up with Ianto's DNA that made them so interested in him.”

“And?” Jack asked.

“I don't want to say till we've finished with them completely, but from what we've come up with already, it will be good news.”

“A hint?” Ianto looked at her pleadingly, he could do with some good news.

Chloe gave him a grin and told him he'd have to wait, then fished the pills out of her bag and told them she needed to get back to the hub and catch up with Gwen and Damien, who were desperate to know that Jack and Ianto were both okay.

Once she had left the room they heard her say her goodbyes to Ianto's family and leave, knowing the babies were safe with Ianto's parents Jack sat on the bed next to Ianto and kissed him softly.

“You'll be okay.” Jack reassured him.

“Yep.” Ianto replied, not looking him in the eye.

“Okay, you want to rest and I'll bring the twins up?”

“No, I'm fine, you go down and I'll be down in a minute, I want to have a shower.”

Jack gave him a noisy kiss on the lips and headed off downstairs, once he was gone Ianto rummaged around in the bag of clothes Chloe had brought in with her from the car with her medical bag and dressed quickly.

Dressed only in jeans, jumper and trainers he headed down and despite the cold, out the front door, Jack not realising he was gone till he heard the door close behind him. By the time Jack reached the front door with Eloise in his arms Ianto was nowhere to be seen, he shouted his name up the stairs just in case he was mistaken but when there was no answer he carried Eloise back into her grandparents.

“Ianto's gone, I have to go and find him.” Was all he said as he grabbed the first coat he found hanging in the hall, slipped on a pair of trainers beneath that were a little tight and ran out into the street, not having the faintest idea which way to run.

TBC


	51. Chapter 51

“Think.” Jack muttered to himself under his breath. “This is a small village, he can't have gone far.”

Jack doubled back and ran around the side of the cottage, down the length of the garden and into the trees at the bottom hoping to find Ianto by their tree. He shouted out into the air in frustration as he skidded to a halt on the wet grass, no sign of Ianto.

Turning around he walked back out again, he was about to head up to the cottage when the garden shed caught his eye. He thought for a moment before deciding it was worth checking out, he tried to door expecting it to be locked and was a little surprised when it opened easily.

He tried to make out anything in the darkness, he was just about to leave when he heard a small noise coming from the far end where Ianto's dad's chair sat.

“Ianto?” Jack asked quietly.

“Just leave me alone Jack.” Came Ianto's muffled reply.

As Jack got closer to Ianto's voice he could make out his form huddled under an old blanket, shivering.

“Come back in the warm, we can talk and you can tell me what's wrong?” Jack tried to reason with him.

“No.”

Jack reached out and touched Ianto on the arm, it was shrugged off.

“Ianto, you're freezing, come on you're sick you shouldn't be out here.”

“I need time to clear my mind, I feel so confused.”

“Confused about what? Look whatever it is we can work it our, you were so excited to see our babies and their here, waiting for their dada to cuddle them.” Jack tried to play the trump card.

Ianto moved his head from under the blanket and looked towards Jack, wanting so much to just pull him in his arms and kiss him and hold him tight but he knew he needed to work things out first.

“Jack, I love you, just remember that.”

“What the hells that meant to mean?” Jack's voice was full of emotion as he replied.

“Please Jack, just leave me to myself.”

“Okay, but you can't stay in here, you'll get hypothermia. Come back into the cottage, I'll let you do whatever you want to.”

Ianto shivered again. “Fine.”

They walked up the garden side by side but not touching or talking, once they were inside Ianto walked silently into the living room where his parents were feeding the twins and kissed each of them on the forehead, telling them he loved them before walking upstairs, into his old childhood bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Ianto felt the pains in his body that he had been trying to ignore begin to subside as he lie flat on his back on his old bed, looking up towards the ceiling in the dark as tears began to roll down his face. How on earth could he tell Jack what he was thinking, he wasn't even sure himself.

TBC


	52. Chapter 52

Ianto hadn't seen Jack follow him up the stairs, Jack was hoping he could get him to talk but when he watched him walk into the other room he knew there was no point, at least for now. Jack walked slowly back down the stairs and into the living room and sat on the sofa next to Ianto's mum, sensing something was very wrong she passed Caden to him along with his bottle.

“Anything we can do Jack?” She asked him.

“If I knew what was wrong, then maybe.” He told her.

“Where was he?”

“In the shed, I managed to talk him into coming back into the warm but he said that I needed to remember he loved me and then refused to tell me what was wrong, just that he needed to clear his head. He's in his old room.” Jack forced back a sob.

“This week, from what you told us has been hard on all of you and he's still suffering thanks to those tests done on him, maybe he'll talk in the morning.” Ianto dad tried to reassure him.

“I've put the travel cots up in the room next to yours.” Ianto's mum told Jack. “Would you like us to put them down for the night, it's getting late.”

“No, I'll do it, I want to spend some time with them first. Can you help me carry them up to our, my room please?” He asked Ianto's dad, who was still holding Eloise.

“Of course son.” He carefully got to his feet with the small baby in his arms and followed Jack and Caden up the stairs. Jack rolled up a spare blanket and put it under the covers so the babies couldn't fall out and placed then in the bed side by side before slipping in beside them.

Ianto's dad bid him goodnight and left the room, turning off the main light as Jack turned on the soft light of the bedside lamp, Jack lay oh his side watching the babies as they fell into a contented sleep.

“What is going on in your dada's head?” He asked them softly, knowing he wouldn't get a reply.

He didn't expect to fall asleep but at some point he drifted off, he never heard the bedroom door open or see Ianto walk in. Ianto stood watching the three of them sleep for a few minutes, pressing kisses to his babies heads before moving around to the other side of the bed and repeating his action to the top of Jack's.

“I love you so much it hurts.” Ianto whispered in Jack's ear. “But is it enough?”

Jack shifted in his sleep and Ianto stood still, waiting till he settled again before moving back towards the door, not hearing Jack murmur “Ianto.” in his sleep.

TBC


	53. Chapter 53

Ianto didn't sleep a wink all night, he just lay on top of the bed in his old room thinking about the last week and what he was going to say to Jack. When the sun rose dimly behind the clouds in the morning he slipped from the bed and made his way downstairs, not expecting anyone else to be awake yet.

He switched on the kettle and turned around to find him mum watching him curiously, he averted his eyes turned around to face the kettle again as he reached for a mug from the cabinet above and waited for her to speak.

“Ianto love, what's wrong?”

“I don't want to talk about it mam.”

She moved closer to him. “Look at me.”

Ianto hesitated for a few seconds before turning to face her again.

“You didn't sleep last night did you? If the dark rings around your eyes didn't give it away then the fact that I could hear you tossing and turning all night did. Why did you go in your old room, you're hurting Jack and he doesn't know why.”

“I love him so much mam, but I don't know if I can carry on like this.”

“Carry on like what?” A voice came from the other side of the kitchen.

Jack moved further into the room, holding Caden in his arms and up to where Ianto was standing. He held Caden out to him, Ianto tried to resist but the pull of his baby was too much and he took him from Jack, holding him close and breathing in his baby scent.

“Where's Eloise?” Ianto asked, trying to hold back his emotions.

“With your dad, I asked you a question Ianto, carry on like what?”

“I can't think straight Jack, what they did to us, what I did, how I'm feeling now. All I know is I love you but I'm not sure I can carry on like we are, what if someone else gets a notion about us, you in their head and tears us apart again?”

“And what is your solution?” Jack asked slowly, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

Both Jack and Ianto's mum waited for Ianto to answer, Ianto couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They spilt down his face and onto the top of Caden's head as he took a deep breath.

“I have been thinking about it all night, I have various ideas but I'm not sure you'll agree with any of them and if you don't then I don't know what to do.”

Ianto mum looked at the two men, this was something they needed to sort out between them.

“Give me Caden.” She told Ianto. “You two, go and talk to each other and work out whatever it is that Ianto is worrying about.”

Ianto nodded and handed the baby to his mum. “I need some fresh air.” He told Jack.

“Okay, we'll go for a walk.”

They both dressed warmly for the cold January air and headed out the kitchen door and down the garden, Ianto's mum watched as Jack reached for Ianto's hand and sighed with relief when he took it. Whatever Ianto was going to say to Jack, she hoped it wasn't what she was worried he was going to say.

TBC


	54. Chapter 54

They walked into the trees that marked the entrance to the woods at the bottom of the garden in silence, as they reached the tree that they had deemed theirs Ianto suddenly pushed Jack against it and kissed him hard, this lips bruising Jack's as his tongue forced it's way into Jack's mouth, his body crushing Jack against the tree as his hand pressed to Jack's crotch.

Before Jack had time to react Ianto pulled away again, buried his head in Jack's shoulder and began to sob. Jack held him tight as the sobs made Ianto's whole body shudder, wondering what the hell was going on in his lovers head.

Jack kissed the top of his head and waited till the sobs began to subside, just holding him tight. Whatever this was they would work through it, he knew this was all the doing of the colonel and wished that he could go back and make it right, if he had killed the colonel then maybe Ianto would be okay now.

“Ianto, please talk to me.” He said softly in his ear.

“If I tell you what I keep thinking I'm going to hurt you.”

“You're hurting me now, tell me and we can work it out I promise.”

Ianto lifted his head from Jack's shoulder and looked at him, seeing love and concern in Jack's face.

“Since we escaped I've had so many thoughts going through my head, Chloe telling me what was wrong with me yesterday was the last straw. That man did unspeakable things to us and I still have to pay the price for them, how can I forget what I did when I'm in pain from what he did to me?”

“What else is going on in your head Ianto?”

“I keep thinking that if I hadn't met you, fallen in love with you then we wouldn't have had the twins and none of this would have happened. Oh Jack I feel so bad for thinking like this, I love you and the babies so much but I'm blaming you, all of you for what I did and what's happening to me and.” Ianto paused.

“And?” Jack asked tentatively.

“And I keep thinking that maybe we shouldn't put ourselves at risk of something like this happening again, that we should move out of the house and into the hub but I know that's not practical with two small babies, or that I should quit Torchwood look after them full time.”

“Not going to agree to either of them, as for the first the hub is not an environment I want my children to grow up in and there's no way you could suddenly become a house husband, it wouldn't be enough for you and I you're needed too much at work.”

“But the one thing that I keep thinking that is really confusing me, is that my head keeps trying to tell me we shouldn't be together and then nothing like this could ever happen to me again. Please Jack, tell me nothing like this will happen again, I don't want to leave you.”

“That's the cowards way out, you are so much stronger than that Ianto and there is no way I will agree to that, your children need their dada and I need you.”

“But ...”

Jack interrupted him. “Nothing is going to make me agree that we shouldn't be together, nothing. How can I promise you that? The chances of two psychopaths kidnapping us for the same reasons are probably billions to one and I like those odds but I can't say it will never happen. But we got out, we're all here and alive and we have each other, that's all that matters now. You have to come to terms with the fact that you killed that ... man, he hurt us both and no one but you is blaming you for doing it”

“I see his face, with a bullet hole in his forehead everytime I close my eyes, like he's haunting me.” Ianto told him sadly.

“I think you should talk to Chloe, maybe there's something she can do or suggest to help. You need to talk this over with someone who wasn't involved and then maybe you will come to terms with it and we can get on with our, less than normal lives.” Jack gave him a weak smile.

“A psychiatrist?”

“Yeah.”

Ianto sighed “Maybe you're right, leaving you and the twins would kill me. Jack, I do love you, you know that, don't you?”

“Of course I do, why else would you be so upset over all this.”

Ianto wrapped his arms tightly around Jack and kissed him softly. “God I missed you so much when we were separated, wanted so much to be with you again and somehow I've ended up contemplating leaving you.”

“Never going to happen, you're stuck with me for as long as possible.” Jack told him meaning every word.

TBC


	55. Chapter 55

They stayed where they were, just holding each other and kissing until the cold finally forced them indoors. As they walked back to the cottage they had their arms wrapped around each others waists, Ianto's mum was looking out at them as she did some washing up in the sink, thinking how much closer they looked now than when they went out a little while ago.

She knew in her heart that one talk wouldn't have solved whatever it was but it looked like they were headed in the right direction, she couldn't help but smile to herself at the sight of Ianto and Jack both wearing coats that belonged to Ianto's dad. The one Ianto was wearing was an old overcoat that had seen better days and Jack was wearing one that made him look like he was wrapped in a duvet.

As they paused to kiss briefly before entering the kitchen door she smiled to herself, that was definitely a good sign as far as she was concerned. The twins had been fed and were sleeping soundly in their car seats, she and Ianto's dad had decided that whatever mood they came back to the house in they could do with some time alone, so they were going to take the babies for a drive.

“Okay?” She asked them simply as they closed the door behind them.

“Yep.” Ianto gave her a sad smile and squeezed Jack's hand.

“We were thinking of going for a drive, thought we'd take the babies out and maybe stop at the beach for some fresh air.” She told them.

“We could come with you.” Jack suggested, feeling a little guilty about the amount of time Ianto's parents were looking after their children.

“No, you two look like you need to defrost, we'll wrap them up warm in their pram and take them for a long stroll.”

“Thank you.” They said simultaneously as they peeled the coats off.

Once Ianto's parents had left they made themselves comfortable in front of the fire in the living room with cups of coffee, sitting on the floor with Ianto resting against Jack.

“Are you mad at me?” Ianto asked quietly.

“A little upset maybe, that you even considered leaving me and the bubs.”

“I'm sorry, it just seemed logical at the time.”

“I understand that, this isn't going to break us apart.”

“I had a thought, about maybe who I could talk to.”

“Rhys?” Jack asked, wondering if they were thinking along the same lines.

“Yep. He wasn't involved and he knows all there is to know about Torchwood and us now.”

“I agree, we need to speak to Gwen and find out what she told him about what happened and ask her if she thinks it's a good idea and more importantly if he will do it.”

“We will get through this, won't we?” Ianto asked.

“Yes, nothing is ever going to cause us to part till ...” Jack trailed off not wanting to even think about the day Ianto would die.

Ianto lifted Jack's hand and kissed the wedding band that adorned his finger, the back of his hand and then the palm before leaning to kiss Jack on the lips.

“Don't even think about that, I'm going be around for a long time yet.”

“Are you in much pain?”

“Not really, the painkillers are helping, why?”

Jack answered by kissing Ianto deeply and pulling him down onto the rug in front of the fire.

TBC


	56. Chapter 56

“Jack.” Murmured as Jack's mouth left his and started sucking on his neck.

“Mmmmmm.”

“We should move, my parents could come back anytime soon.”

Jack slid a hand under Ianto's jumper and found a nipple, teasing it with his fingers as he marked Ianto's neck.

“Warm here, it'll be fine.” Jack nibbled on his ear after whispering into it.

“The thought of my parents catching us having sex on the floor in their living room is not one I like to think about.”

“Then don't, just enjoy.”

Jack kissed him again effectively stopping the younger man from replying, his tongue sliding between Ianto's lips as soon as Ianto opened them up to him and rolled onto his back as Jack gently pushed him over, parting his legs so Jack could settle between them.

Ianto's arms wound around his lovers body, pulling his as close as possible as their still fabric encased cocks tried to get some friction from each others bodies. Jack felt Ianto's hands slid down his back and then move back upwards again under his jumper, his fingers digging into his back as their kiss got more and more passionate.

When their lips parted more through lack of oxygen than want Jack gazed into Ianto's eyes, he could still see his pain, both emotional and physical behind the lust that was now pushed to the forefront and hoped that Ianto was now on the path to recovery.

Jack rolled them again back onto their sides, reaching for the button of Ianto's jeans and releasing it and unzipping then in one practiced move, palming Ianto's erection through the fabric of his briefs as Ianto fumbled in his haste to open Jack's jeans.

“Less haste more speed.” Jack chuckled softly at him, as Ianto successfully undid them.

“More kissing less talking.” Ianto retaliated lightly, capturing Jack's lips.

Ianto's hand slid into Jack's jeans, bypassing the fabric of his briefs and straight down inside them. As Ianto's hand circled Jack's cock he was rewarded with him gasping softly into his mouth. Thrusting his hips against Jack's hand, trying to encourage Jack to return the favour, Ianto rolled them so he was on top, trapping their hands where they were between their bodies once Jack had his had wrapped around his cock.

They were both slowly thrusting against each others bodies and hands as they kissed deeply, losing themselves in the sensations running through their bodies with neither of them now thinking that they might get caught, completely lost in the moment.

Their kisses were becoming more and more uncoordinated as their hips moved faster and harder, fucking each others fists between them till they broke the kiss panting heavily.

“Oh god!” Ianto exclaimed as his come coated Jack's hand and their bodies along with their clothing, Jack following soon after and adding to the sticky mess as he moaned Ianto's name.

Neither of them moved except to kiss softly for a few minutes before Ianto rolled off Jack's body, both of them then became aware of just how much mess they had made and began to giggle softly.

“We really should go and clean up.” Ianto suggested.

“Yeah, soon.”

“Before my parents get home, you really are a bad influence on me.”

“Irresistible.” Jack grinned.

“Modest.” Ianto laughed.

The sound of the kitchen door being opened and closed brought them back to their senses, Ianto's eyes widened with panic as He frantically did his jeans up and tried to hide the mess on and beneath his jumper as Jack did the same.

Leaping onto the sofa Ianto rested his head against the arm rest and put his legs over Jack's lap and shoved a cushion over his own hoping the didn't look too much like they had just been fooling around. He knew his face had turned a little pink but it was warm in the room from the fire and he could blame it on that, both of them trying to look the picture of innocence as his mum walked into the room.

If she spotted their tousled hair and slightly unkempt appearance she didn't mention it.

“Well, it's certainly cold out there, looks like it might snow.” She told them, smiling.

“You must be freezing mam, are the twins okay.”

“Snug as bugs in a rug, come and see your babies, they must be missing their daddies.”

“We'll be just a minute.” Jack told her.

As soon as the left the room Jack and Ianto were off the sofa like a shot, sprinted upstairs and cleaned themselves up and changed as they both ginned like naughty teenagers. Ianto's mum walked into the kitchen with a grin on her own face, did they really think she was so stupid that she wouldn't know what they had been up to.

TBC


	57. Chapter 57

The next couple of days was spent with them spending a lot of time with their babies, taking control of their lives as parents again. They held them, played with them, fed and changed them and just let themselves be parents again.

They also spent a lot of time talking, Ianto regretted ever thinking that leaving Jack and the babies would have solved anything and went out of his way to keep reassuring Jack that he would never do so and Jack let him just talk about anything, just listening to him opening up about his feelings.

At some point they decided it was time to go home, Jack could see Ianto was still a little apprehensive about being back where they were taken forcefully from but he knew they would have to go home eventually and leave the comfort of his parents cottage.

Once they had packed up their few belongings it took a long time for them to leave, Ianto in particular hugs his mum and dad tightly for a long time as he told them how much he loved them and appreciated them for taking care of them over the past week.

Gwen had offered to collect them and take them home when Jack had phoned her to ask her about Rhys, what she had told him about them going missing and whether he would consider Ianto talking to him about it, adding they they both thought he would be rational and it would help Ianto's state of mind.

She told them that she would ask him, and would let them know when she collected them. When they saw her car pull up they reluctantly picked up their children's car seats and headed out, Jack gave her a huge grin when she got out the car and he realised she was holding his coat, he had actually been missing it.

They both greeted her with huge hugs, thanking her for being there to save them and they all got more than a little emotional. When they were finally all in the car, Ianto in the back sandwiched between the two car seats and Jack in the front they waved goodbye to his parents and headed home at last.

Ianto was a little quiet on the way home but Jack hadn't noticed thanks to Gwen's incessant chatter in the front next to him, he was worried how he was going to react when they reached the house. He loved their house and was upset to think that it might be ruined for him over what happened.

When the car came to a stop outside and Ianto saw that the front door was mended and looked like nothing had happened he took it as a good sign, he felt no worries upon entering it and entering the nursery he found that everything was tidy and in it's place and the carpet had been cleaned of the small blood stains.

Ianto began to relax a little as they settled their sleeping babies into their cots, when Jack headed back down the stairs back to Gwen he couldn't help but look into their own bedroom, taking a deep breath he pushed open the door and found the bed freshly made and tidy of the clothes that had strewn when they had been taken.

Smiling softly to himself he realised that the house wasn't going to give him nightmares even if the situation they had been in still played on his mind. When he got back downstairs Gwen told them that Rhys was happy to help if Ianto wanted someone to talk to, telling them he had said he knew what it was like to worry about having a partner working for Torchwood.

They agreed that Jack would go into work the following day to catch up but Ianto agreed to stay off for a few more days, and during this time he would have his talk with Rhys. He knew it might take more than one, but he was okay with that. When Gwen left Jack called Claire to tell her they were back home and that if she still wanted the job they would love her to come back in a few days.

Claire was happy to do so, she had missed the family and Jack promised to explain to her what had happened. They decided to tell her the truth once she returned, she was a loyal employee who could be trusted and they felt they owed it to her.

Once the call was finished and they were alone in their own home again Ianto pulled Jack over to the sofa and pushed him onto it, straddled his lap and told him how much he loved him again. Jack wrapped his arms around him and they stayed that way kissing until the sounds of their babies waking for a feed filtered through the baby monitor and into their ears.

TBC


	58. Chapter 58

When Ianto rang on the bell to Gwen and Rhys' flat two days later he had to admit to feeling a little bit nervous, even though it was partly his own idea he wasn't sure how to go about it. Yes, he liked Rhys but pouring out his feelings to him?

Jack was at home with the babies, along with Claire who they had asked to come back to work starting that evening just in case Jack had to go into work. Claire had seemed so happy to be back with them again, and for that he was grateful.

Rhys' voice came over the door speaker, Ianto spoke alerting him he was there and he let himself in when Rhys pressed the button that opened the door. He knew Gwen wouldn't be there, she had arranged to go out with her mates for a few hours.

The door to the flat opened and Ianto was greeted by Rhys' smiling face, instantly relaxing him a little, especially when a bottle of beer was thrust in his hand the moment he stepped through the door. Rhys welcomed him into the flat and led him to the living room, telling him to take a seat.

The TV was on low in the background to hopefully try and avoid any uncomfortable silences, Ianto sat in the armchair as Rhys reclined on the sofa. They both stared at the TV screen for a few minutes before Rhys decided to break the ice.

“So mate, Gwen tells me you need to talk to someone about what happened to you and Jack?”

“What has she told you?”

“Just that you, Jack and the babies were basically kidnapped by UNIT, that they did tests on you and she, Damien and Chloe helped rescue you along with Martha's help.”

“They broke into our house, dragged us all from it and then locked us up in separate cells with no idea what was happing to the other or our children.”

“I can see how that would be hard on you, both of you what with the babies only being what, three months old?”

“Jack took it hardest, when they finally let us see each other he was missing the babies desperately, which I can understand completely as I was missing them badly but he was the one who gave birth to them.”

“He's okay now?”

“Yep, once he knew his children were safe and we were all reunited he came out of his threatening depression, me on the other hand, well I'm not sure I'll ever get over what I did.”

“Tell me.” Rhys told him gently, not wanting to push.

“First you have to know why I did it, as I keep being told what I did was understandable in the circumstances. They not only did tests on us, trying to prove that Jack had given birth to the twins, but that he was an alien.”

“So why did they do the tests on you?”

“They said something was wrong with my DNA, that they needed to find out what. The test itself was very painful and I'm still suffering as the places where they took samples became infected. But that wasn't all they did, they tortured us as well.”

“UNIT tortured you both? I thought they, UNIT, were meant to be allies?”

“To be fair, it was one man in particular, a colonel who had this bee in his bonnet about Jack and he was a complete sadist, a psychopath I would say.”

“So where's this man now, I take it Torchwood gave him what was coming to him, did Gwen kick his butt and Jack retcon him back to the stone age?”

“No.” Ianto looked down at the floor, shaking his head as he said it.

“Then what happened?”

“I murdered him.” Ianto raised his head slowly and looked into Rhys' shocked face.

TBC


	59. Chapter 59

Once Jack had got the twins bathed and ready for bed, with the help of Claire he asked her to join him for a cup of coffee which Ianto had left brewing when he left to go to see Rhys. He had decided that tonight was the night he filled Claire in on what they actually did and it would help distract him mind from what Ianto was telling Rhys.

Jack smiled to himself as Claire sank into the armchair and raised the mug to her nose, inhaling in the rich aroma of the coffee before taking a sip and letting out a small sigh of pleasure at the taste causing Jack to chuckle softly.

“It's good coffee.” Claire shrugged, not in the least bit embarrassed.

“One of the reason's I hired him. Look Claire, I think I owe you the truth about what Ianto and I do for a living.”

“You work for Torchwood, I know that much from when you were taken and I called that number you gave me in case of emergency.”

“What do you know about Torchwood?”

“Only what the rumours tell, that you catch aliens. Do you really? Catch aliens that is?” Claire's face brightened with excitement.

“What I'm about to tell you is highly confidential and I'm trusting you to keep this to yourself, I can trust you can't I?”

Claire nodded, her face now serious. “Of course.”

“Cardiff is situated on a rift in time and space, now and them things come through the rift and get dumped here.”

“Like aliens?”

Jack grinned. “Yes, aliens, some harmless, some very dangerous. Other stuff too, technical stuff from the future ... and even things from the past too.” Jack added thinking of Myfanwy.

“And you deal with them?”

“Along with my team, yes. We do what we can to convince them to leave, but sometimes we have to take more drastic measures.”

“You kill them?” Claire's eyes were open wide.

“As a last resort, yes.”

“But only of they are a threat?”

“Yeah, we're not vigilantes.”

“You said you and your team, so you're the boss?”

“I'm in charge, with four other people in my team, including Ianto.”

Claire smiled. “So did you know Ianto before you employed him or did you seduce him once he was in your employ?”

Jack laughed loudly, even though he was nothing like he used to be he still couldn't help but flirt with people and Claire had witnessed it and been on the receiving end a few times, albeit in jest and he could understand why she would think like that.

“Actually it was Ianto who flirted with me to get the job.”

“Ianto flirted with you? I'm not sure I believe that.” She raised an eyebrow at him, making him laugh again.

“Honest truth, you can ask him. Believe me, he knows how to get what he wants.”

“So, okay, you work for Torchwood catching aliens, why were you ... kidnapped?”

“Well, that's going to be a little more difficult for you to come to terms with, what I'm going to tell you now is even more confidential than us working for Torchwood, which is apparently an secret organisation that everyone in Cardiff has heard of. If you tell anyone, and that includes your boyfriend you and anyone else who finds out will find themselves reliving their childhood.”

“If you trust me enough to tell me, then I can promise I won't do anything to betray that trust.” She told him sincerely.

“We were taken by a madman who discovered something about me, he had no proof and was determined to get some. We were kidnapped, had tests performed on us and ...” Jack paused for a moment and took a deep breath. “Tortured because this man found out I had carried the twins and had given birth to them.”

“But ....” Was all Claire managed to utter in astonishment and disbelief.

TBC


	60. Chapter 60

“I'm sure I didn't hear that right, did you say your murdered him?” Rhys couldn't keep the shock out of his voice.

“Yep.”

“No, I can't believe that, you wouldn't murder anyone.”

“Apparently I can and I did.” Ianto got to his feet. “Maybe I should go.”

“Ianto, mate, please don't go, tell me what happened.” Rhys couldn't see any anger in Ianto's face, just upset and pain.

Ianto didn't move, neither to sit or leave, he just stood rooted to the spot.

“Ianto?”

“Sorry.” Ianto apologised sounding like he was coming out of a dream and sat back down.

“Exactly what happened Ianto?”

“Okay ... the colonel was doing some kind of test on me, oh god it was so painful and I thought I was going to pass out any minute when the door burst open and in rushed Jack, Gwen, Chloe and Martha. Jack put his gun to the colonels head but he still didn't stop till Jack made him, the others covering him with their guns while Jack freed me from the table I was strapped to.”

Ianto paused, his head filling with the very images he had been trying to block out over the last week or so before composing himself to keep going.

“Once he was certain I was okay Chloe and Martha led me to a chair to sit down and I watched as Jack strapped the colonel to the table and began to torture him, threatening to kill him. But I know Jack Rhys, whatever he had done Jack wouldn't kill him. He could have tortured him for hours, even I don't know exactly what Jack did before he joined Torchwood but I don't know he knows how to torture.”

He stopped again, not wanting to go on but knowing if he stopped now he wasn't sure he would be able to even try and talk about it again and he owed it to Jack and his children to do anything to try and help himself with how he felt.

“Keep going mate.” Rhys told him gently.

“I had no plan, no idea what was going to happen next, suddenly the door opened and distracted everyone. Before even I knew what I was doing I grabbed Chloe's gun from the waistband of her trousers, moved across the room to the colonel, put the gun to his head and fired.”

“That's not murder Ianto, murder is cold and calculating.”

“I killed him, to me that's murder.”

“You acted in the heat of the moment, that man had harmed you and Jack, tore you away from your home, each other and your children. Threatened and tortured you, no one, no one at all would blame you for what you did.”

“I blame me for what I did.”

Rhys could see tears beginning to stream silently down Ianto's face, he wasn't sure what to do. Ianto suddenly seemed so young and he was obviously so confused over what he had done. Rhys had meant what he had said, even the police wouldn't see it as murder.

As Ianto got to his feet and again told him he should go Rhys jumped up from his seat, there was no way he was letting him leave the flat yet. He had no idea how he was going to get him to see what the rest of them could be he was going to try whatever came to mind, Rhys caught Ianto's arm and he made a feeble attempt to shrug it off before turning to face him.

“Tell me what to do Rhys, how do I put this to the back of my mind and get on with my life before it drives me insane?”

Rhys pulled Ianto into a hug and held him tight as he cried into his shoulder, wishing he knew the answer to Ianto's question. When Ianto pulled back he mumbled that he was sorry, Rhys told him there was nothing to be sorry for and told him to relax on the sofa while he got them another beer.

When Rhys returned to the living room he found Ianto stretched out on the sofa, his head on one cushion and another held tight to his chest and fast asleep. Rhys watched him sadly for a few moments before going to get a blanket, after arranging it over him he went to call Jack.

TBC


	61. Chapter 61

“But ....” Claire repeated. “Are you an alien?” She finished with a confused look on her face.

“No, human as you but not quite from this time or place.”

“You came through that rift thing you said about?”

“No, very long story but I'm from the future, 51st century to be exact and I got stranded here.”

“So now you're telling me time travel exists?”

“In the future yes.”

“And you got stuck here?”

“Yeah.”

“Bummer.”

Jack laughed. “I tell you all that and all you can say is 'bummer'?”

“My brain is too fried for anything else at the moment.”

“It's a lot to take in, I understand that but I need you to know all this for a reason.”

“And that is?”

“I have to finish telling you everything first. Okay, by the 51st century men are able to carry children, I had been implanted with a contraceptive device that was meant to last for life, it never occurred to me that my life wasn't normal and that it would become null and void.”

“Normal as in?”

“I can't die, technically I'm over 100, heading fast towards 150 years old.” He wasn't going to go into the whole being buried thing, she didn't need to know that.

Claire was shaking her head. “Okay, either you're making this all up as some kind of joke or I'm asleep and it's all a dream. This is way too far fetched to be for real Jack, do you think I'm stupid?” She sounded like she was getting angry.

“You have to believe what I'm telling you Claire, I really don't want to have to kill myself to prove the point.”

“You just said you couldn't die?”

“Ok, yes, technically I can die, I just don't stay that way.”

“Right, so if I told you to kill yourself to prove it you would?”

“If I had to, but coming back can be worse than dying.”

“I'm going to have to take your word for it, aren't I?”

“That would be good.”

“Well, not sure I believe you still but we'll go back to you and the babies. So, you got pregnant, I assume it wasn't planned considering you thought you were protected?”

“No, it was planned, I found out I could get pregnant when it happened by accident and I miscarried before I realised I was pregnant.” His eyes sparkled as he held back the tears that threatened to fall.

“Oh god, Jack I'm so sorry.” 

“It was something I wouldn't wish on anyone and I took it hard, but we got through it and now we have the twins.”

“You know, when I look at them I see you both so clearly in them, but I just thought I was seeing what I wanted to see. I had no idea which of you was the biological father and every time I looked at them I would think it was one of you and then the other, but if what you're telling me is true?”

Jack nodded, smiling at her.

“Holy shit!” She exclaimed. “Are you going to have anymore, will I get to see you pregnant?”

“Not if Ianto has anything to say about it, I had a bad pregnancy and died giving birth, nearly taking the twins with me.”

“Do you have photo's, of you being pregnant?”

“Ianto has they hidden in encrypted computer files, so no one can find them but I'm sure he'll show them to you if you ask.”

“Where is Ianto? I know I only saw him briefly before he left this evening but I could tell something isn't right with him?”

“Something happened when we escaped that he's having a hard time coming to terms with, he's talking it through with a friend and I'm praying that he can help Ianto see it for what it was before it eats him up inside.”

“What happened.”

“Sorry, that's something for Ianto to tell you if he wants to and to be honest I don't think he will.”

“Okay.”

At that point Jack's mobile rang, his face became worried as he answered it.

“Rhys, what's happened.” He asked as he left the room.

TBC


	62. Chapter 62

“It's okay Jack, he's asleep on the sofa but I'm not sure just talking to me is going to help him.”

“What did he tell you?”

“Everything I think, what worries me is that he keeps insisting he murdered that bloke.”

“I know.” Jack sighed. “Everyone else can see why he did it and doesn't blame him for doing what he did but he won't or can't see it that way.”

“How was he at the time?”

“Like he was on auto pilot, then he went into shock.”

“Look, I don't mind how many times Ianto wants to talk, if he needs someone he can spill his feelings too then I'm here for him.”

“Thanks Rhys, that means a lot to me.”

“You'd do the same for Gwen, but, and I hate to suggest this but maybe he needs a little medical help too.”

“In what way?”

“He's wound up completely, is he sleeping normally?”

“Not really no, I'm actually a little surprised that he fell asleep on your sofa to tell the truth.”

“I think he was more emotionally tired than anything, he got upset and cried before he did and I think it released a little pent up tension. I think he might need something to help him sleep properly or perhaps a short course of antidepressants.”

“I'm not sure I want him to take either of those routes.” Jack sounded worried.

“I know it sounds bad, but my mam went through a bout of depression a few years ago and it seemed to help.”

“I should talk to Chloe, see what she recommends.”

“Don't leave it too long Jack, the sooner something like depression is caught the better the chances of recovery.”

“You really think that's where he's heading?”

“Sorry Jack, but yes.”

“I'm coming over, I'll be there soon.”

“You shouldn't wake him, he's welcome to stay the night where he is on the sofa.”

“I won't wake him, but if he does wake I'd like to be there.”

“Okay, see you soon.”

Jack told the thoughtful looking Claire that he had to go out and that he would explain more about himself and Torchwood soon, after checking on the twin and kissing each one softly on the head he grabbed his coat and car keys and headed out into the night.

TBC


	63. Chapter 63

It took all Jack's restraint to not break the speed limits as he drove the short distance to Gwen and Rhys' flat, managing to find a parking spot nearby he locked the car and ran the short to the front door, his finger ringing impatiently on the bell.

“Hello.” Rhys' voice came over the intercom.

“It's Jack.”

Rhys pressed the button that allowed Jack to let himself in and opened the door to the flat, waiting by it for Jack to appear which he did a few minutes later.

“He still asleep?” Jack asked quietly as he walked into the flat.

“Yes, absolutely sparko he must have been shattered.”

“He's barely slept for days, it'll do him good. Where is he?”

“Sofa in the living room, coffee?”

“Thanks.”

Rhys headed off to the kitchen and Jack to the living room, seeing Ianto lying there Jack just wanted to pull him into his arms and hold him tight. He knew Rhys had been telling him what his head knew and his heart was trying to deny, that Ianto was heading into depression and needed help.

Jack took his coat off and lay it over the back of the armchair, then placed a soft kiss to the top of Ianto's head and pulled the blanket Rhys had covered him with back straight and then went to find Rhys in the kitchen, Rhys handed him as mug of coffee as he entered the room.

Jack took a sip. “Not bad.”

“I'll take that as a great compliment, as I've tasted Ianto's coffee.” Rhys smiled.

“I'm going to make him see Chloe in the morning, you're right Rhys, we can't let him go on like this.”

“It's a hard thing to admit, that you're feeling depressed but once Ianto sees that it's for his own good it will be a good start. I meant what I said, he can talk to me anytime and it will help, maybe even more than drugs. But I still they have their place, we need to nip this in the bud.”

“I've been thinking and I know what you say is right, I just didn't want to believe it.”

“Jack?” Ianto's voice called out a little unsurely from the living room, having seen what looked like Jack's coat resting over the back of the armchair.

Rhys stayed in the kitchen as Jack rushed off to the living room, smiling softly to himself at the half awake look on Ianto's face and his sleep tussled hair. He was still lying on the soft, looking towards the door as Jack entered.

Jack moved to his side and knelt on the floor, kissing him gently on the lips.

“You okay?” He asked brushing his fingers through Ianto's hair.

“I think so, I can't believe I fell asleep.”

“Talking helped you release some pent up tension I think, made you relax a little.”

“Maybe, but I still feel the same about what happened, what I did.”

“I've been talking to Rhys and we've both come the the same conclusion, we both think that maybe you are becoming a bit depressed.”

“Oh no, I'm sure its nothing like that, I'm just upset with myself over it.”

“Exactly and it will drag you down, I want you to talk to Chloe tomorrow. I'll see her with you, see what she recommends.”

“You mean drugs, aren't the addictive?”

“Not always, and I think it wouldn't probably be a short term thing.”

“I'll talk to Chloe, but I'm not sure about the drug side of it.”

“Hey, I might be completely wrong, we'll do whatever Chloe suggests okay?”

“If I say yes, will you take me home?”

Jack smiled. “Of course, up you get sleepyhead.”

They left a few minutes later after thanking Rhys and headed back to their house, Claire now gone to bed and the house was quiet. After a quick check on the twins they got themselves ready for bed, Jack spooning against Ianto's back and held him tight till he fell asleep.

Ianto lay wrapped in Jack's arms desperately trying to get back to sleep, he just wished he could get him mind to switch off and stop thinking about what had happened. Talking to Rhys had helped, maybe they were right about taking antidepressants?

He was getting to a point where he thought if he didn't try something else he would go mad, yes, he would talk to Chloe and do whatever she thought was best. He closed his eyes and focused on Jack's breathing, trying to block out any thoughts and hoped sleep would come.

TBC


	64. Chapter 64

When Jack woke in the early hours of the next morning and found the bed cold and empty next to him he knew Ianto hadn't slept again, sliding out from under the warm duvet he shivered and grabbed his dressing gown before going in search of his lover.

He didn't have to go far, as soon as he left the bedroom he heard Ianto's voice singing very softy as it escaped the confines of the nursery through the partly open door. Jack looked through the small gap, from what he could see he had Caden in his arms, sat in a chair and was singing softly in welsh to him as Caden sucked on a bottle.

Jack quietly pushed the door open smiling, the thoughts of Ianto's lack of sleep slipping for it for the moment as he saw his with one of his babies. Ianto glanced around as a floorboard creaked a little as Jack crossed the room, saw Jack and gave a little smile back.

“You should be asleep.” Jack whispered as he kissed the top of Ianto's head.

“Gave up a while ago, then I checked on the babies and Caden was just beginning to stir so I got him his bottle.”

Jack glanced into Eloise's cot, seeing she was still fast asleep. They were so different, considering they were twins. Eloise slept so soundly that Jack thought that even a earthquake wouldn't wake her and she rarely woke in the night now, unlike Caden who seemed to crave human contact at all times.

Jack took the empty bottle from Ianto and then Caden from his arms, putting him over his shoulder to wind him. He looked at Ianto, even in the soft light coming from the lamp behind the chair he could make out the dark rings from lack of sleep around his eyes.

“Back to bed Ianto, I'll get this little one settled again and I'll see you there in a few minutes.”

“I won't be able to sleep, what's the point?”

“You need to at least rest and try, please, for me?”

“Fine.”

Ianto got up from the chair and walked from the room, Jack was rewarded with a small burp from Caden soon after and he put the sleepy baby back in his cot and covered him with his blanket. Watching him for a moment to make sure he had settled he then switched off the lamp and headed back to the bedroom.

Ianto was lying flat on his back with his hands behind his head, eyes wide open. Jack climbed on the bed beside his and rummaged around in the drawer of the bedside table, pulling out a small bottle. It was the massage oil Ianto had used on him when he was pregnant to help him relax.

“Roll over Ianto, onto your stomach.”

“Too tired for sex Jack.”

Jack sighed. “I'm just going to try and help you relax.”

“Good luck.” Ianto snarked as he did as Jack suggested.

Jack poured some of the oil into his hands to warm it a little before moving onto his knees, then straddled Ianto's hips as he hands began to massage Ianto's shoulders. He massaged firmly as he tried to unknot the muscles beneath, it took a while but he eventually felt Ianto's body begin to relax beneath him.

He began moving slowly down Ianto's back, massaging every inch as he went. By the time Jack got to the base of Ianto's spine he was snoring softly into a pillow, Jack continued the massage despite the fact Ianto had fallen asleep.

Moving back down Ianto's body till he straddled his knees he massaged each thigh, he could feel that every inch of Ianto's body had relaxed now. Jack couldn't help himself when his hands brushed slowly over Ianto's arse, wishing Ianto was awake but sleep for him was more important than sex for now.

Jack knew that once Ianto got some sleep, he would be happy to indulge in sex again and he was happy to wait. Moving off Ianto's inert body, he lay beside him and pulled the duvet up over them and ignoring the reaction of a certain part of his body at the sight of Ianto's he wrapped an arm around him and tried to get a little more sleep before the alarm clock went off.

TBC


	65. Chapter 65

The second time Jack awoke that morning he was pleased to find himself next to a warm body, that Ianto was still fast asleep. He could hear little noises that signalled Claire was in the nursery seeing to the twins, carefully he slid out of bed and after grabbing his dressing gown went to help her.

“Morning Jack.” She greeted him cheerfully.

“Hey, look I'm sorry I had to run out on our chat last night, I hope I didn't freak you out too much?”

“A little yes, I mean who wouldn't be.” Claire shrugged.

“We're okay, you're not going to run for the hills ... or the nearest newspaper?”

“Neither Jack, I love my job, I'm not going to desert you, especially now. How's Ianto?”

“Not good, he didn't sleep well last night. I managed to get him to relax and fall asleep eventually and he's still that way now.”

“We need to try and keep this pair as quiet as possible then, let him sleep.”

Jack lifted the now dressed Caden off the changing table and held him close, Claire did the same with Eloise and they headed downstairs. After placing the babies in their bouncy chairs Claire put the kettle on and some bread in the toaster.

“Tea and toast?” She asked Jack.

“You don't have to do that, your job is to take care of the babies, not me.” Jack smiled at her.

“Making some for myself, no trouble at all.”

“Okay, thanks.”

There was a comfortable silence as Claire went about her task and Jack spoke to his babies, she smiled as she listened to him revert into baby talk and felt a little sad as he told them their dada would be okay again soon and that he loved them very much.

When Claire placed the tea and toast in front of him he thanked her, he wasn't sure he'd be able to cope with the bubs and Ianto alone at the moment and he was very grateful she had come back to work and not freaked completely at his revelations the night before.

“Listen Claire, what I said last night, it was all true.”

“I know, I mean at the time it sounded like you were spinning me some kind of yarn but somehow I knew you were telling the truth.”

“The reason I wanted, we wanted you to know was that there are times when we barely see the babies for days and we miss them. Sometimes we just can't get away from the workplace and we knew if you knew what we did you could sometimes bring them to us if that was the case and it wasn't something that was a threat to our lives.”

“You mean I get to see the famous Torchwood?”

“Yeah, look I also meant what I said about you not being able to tell anyone about me, or Torchwood or where where the hub, that's the name of where were based are.”

“You can trust me Jack, my lips are sealed.”

“We have this drug you see, it can make you forget, hours, days, weeks or even years and I wouldn't want to ...”

“Jack, I get it. I promise I won't tell anyone what I know.”

“Thanks Claire. Only a few people outside know, Ianto's parents but not his siblings and his mate Ben, but hot his girlfriend.”

“Fair enough.”

Jack stood up to put his empty cup and plate in the dishwasher. “I have to make a call, back in a minute.”

He pulled his mobile from his trouser pocket and dialed Chloe's number, it only rang a couple of times before she answered.

“Hi Jack, what's up?”

“I need to to come to our house, I think Ianto might need some professional help from a doctor.”

“Talking to Rhys didn't help?”

“I think it did a little, but Rhys is convinced and I am starting to agree with him that Ianto is beginning to fall into depression.”

“Drugs?”

“Yeah.”

“I don't prescribe them without good reason Jack.”

“I know, but I really need your opinion Chloe, you'll know better than I if Rhys' hunch is correct.”

“Where is he now?”

“Asleep still I hope, he's not sleep at all well and it too a long massage in the early hours of this morning to finally get him to relax enough to drop off.”

“Want me to come over this morning?”

“Please, the sooner the better.”

“Okay, give me an hour.”

“Thanks Chloe.”

Jack walked back to the kitchen, the twins had dozed off in their bouncy chairs and Jack couldn't help but smile at how cute they looked when they slept.

Claire walked to his side. “They really do look like both of you.” She marvelled.

“I know, I never thought I'd be a dad again, they make me so happy.”

“You're a lucky guy, two beautiful children and a gorgeous partner who loves you so much.”

“I know.” Jack placed a small kiss the her forehead. “Thanks again for sticking around.”

“Well, don't you two look cosy.” Ianto voice snarked across the kitchen.

They both turned to see Ianto stood the the doorway, no idea how long he had been there but he had obviously seen Jack kiss Claire on the forehead and taken it out of context in his fuddled mind. He didn't notice the slightly confused and very concerned look on their faces as he stomped back upstairs and slammed the bedroom door behind him.

“Not sleeping, seeming to be developing a touch of paranoia ... gone off sex?” Claire asked feeling a little awkward.

“Yes, to all three.”

“Sounds like depression to me.”

“So I keep being told, even by myself. That phone call I made earlier, I have a doctor coming to see him soon, she works with us.”

“I hope she can help, want me to take the twins for a walk, get us all out of your hair?”

“No, it's freezing out there, just help me put them to bed and then you can take an hour or two off if you want?”

Claire shook her head. “I'll be in my room, catching up on some reading and you just call me of you need me, okay?”

“Okay, thanks Claire.”

After settling the bubs in their cots Jack contemplated going in to talk of Ianto, but decided to wait till Chloe came, he went back downstairs and waited for her knock on the door.

TBC


	66. Chapter 66

Jack was pacing the room by the time Chloe arrived, he had spotted her through the window and had the door open for her by the time she reached it, she couldn't miss the look on his face.

“Something else happened?” Chloe as she she entered the house.

Jack led her towards the living room. “I was talking to Claire in the kitchen, she was telling me how lucky I was to have Ianto and the babies. I kissed her on the forehead and thanked her for sticking around for us and at that point Ianto appeared and made a snarky remark and stomped back off to out and back to our bedroom.”

“My guess is, if it is depression that two things were going though his mind, that you were talking about him, which is paranoia starting to set in and that he really isn't in his right mind and that he's imaging you are having an affair with Claire.”

“I'd never do that, never!”

“I know Jack.” Chloe spoke softly. “He's not well, he's not thinking straight, have you checked on him?”

“No.”

“Go and see him, if possible get him to come down here.”

“You're not coming up with me?”

“You should talk to him first, tell him I'm here and why.”

“But he knew I was going to ask you to come.”

“Yeah, but that was yesterday. And we need to get him out that room or he may just stay there.”

“Okay, we'll be down soon.” Jack replied, hoping it was true.

Jack walked slowly up the stairs and to their bedroom door, he knocked gently but didn't wait for an answer before opening it and entering the room. Ianto was in bed, completely under the covers and curled into a ball. There was no sound but Jack could see the small shudders he body was making as he was obviously crying quietly beneath the duvet.

Lifting the edge of the duvet behind Ianto Jack slipped into the bed behind him, wrapped himself around Ianto pressing his chest against Ianto's chest and spoke softly to him.

“Hey, it's going to be okay.”

Ianto waited a few seconds and then slowly began to uncurl himself, twisting in Jack's arms to face him with red rimmed eyes.

“You were talking about me, to Claire weren't you, what did you tell her?”

“No, she was telling me how lucky I was to have you and the bubs that was all.”

“More likely that you'd be better off with her, is that why you kissed her?”

“It was a peck on the forehead Ianto, to thank her for sticking around after I told her about us, me, the babies and Torchwood, remember I spoke to her last night while you were with Rhys?”

“That's all you talked about, didn't tell her I was going mad?”

“You're not going mad Ianto, and I promise we never spoke about what you're going though.”

“Nothing?”

“She asked me if you were okay, all I said was you'd tell her if you wanted her to know.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Ianto replied, but his face didn't say he was entirely convinced. “But ... did you sleep with her?”

Jack sighed softly. “No, I don't sleep with anyone but you. I don't need anyone but you, I love you”

“I love you too Jack.” Ianto replied with a hint of sadness.

“Coming downstairs, you have a visitor?”

“Who?”

“Chloe, remember you promised to talk to her.”

“Oh, so you didn't talk to Claire about me, but you did discuss me with Chloe?” Ianto now sounded a little agitated.

“She's a doctor Ianto, all she wants to do is help you.”

“I'm fine, I will be fine, I don't need her help.”

“Yes you do, please talk to her, for me if not for yourself.”

“Why?”

“Because I love you and I don't want to lose you.”

Ianto could see the pleading look in Jack's eyes, he looked straight into them for a minutes before replying.

“Okay, for you but I don't see how it'll help.”

“Thank you.”

Jack pressed a soft kiss to Ianto's lips, Ianto let him for a few moments before pulling away and climbing out of bed and pulling some clothes on as Jack watched, a worried look on his face.

TBC


	67. Chapter 67

Ianto let Jack take his hand and they walked down the stairs and into the living room, Chloe was sat on one of the sofa's looking a little uneasy. Jack led Ianto the the other sofa and they sat down quietly, Chloe cleared her throat.

“Hi Ianto, how you feeling?”

“Fine.”

“I'd like to talk to you, ask you some questions ... would you like Jack to stay?”

“Yep.”

“Jack says your not sleeping?”

“Can't sleep, bad dreams and my mind won't switch off.”

“What are the dreams about?”

Ianto glanced at Jack, who tried to give him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand.

“I dream that I am going out and killing people and that I an enjoying it and then I wake up terrified that it's true.”

Jack was stunned, he thought Ianto was just reliving what he had done to the colonel, he never imagined that Ianto was thinking, dreaming like this.

“I'm scared that I might actually do it.”

“Ianto, is anything else worrying you as well?”

“Nope.”

“Jack told me you thought he was talking about you to Claire, is that worrying you?”

“Not as much as the thought that he might be shagging her.”

Chloe tried not to show the shock she felt as he said the words, his face was blank, void of expression and Jack looked horrified that he was still thinking he would do such a thing to him.

“Do you really think Jack would sleep with the nanny?”

“Yes, no ... I don't know, I don't seem to be able to think straight.”

“I would never cheat on you Ianto, I love you, you must know that in your heart?” Jack sounded like he was desperately trying to keep his emotions in check.

“I've seen you flirt with her.”

“You know it doesn't mean anything, I know I shouldn't but it's just me but you have to believe I would never do anything to hurt you?”

Chloe decided she needed to speak again. “Ianto, what do you care most about, at this moment in your life?”

“The bubs, my babies.”

“What about their daddy, do you care about him?”

“I ... yes.”

“Right, well Jack cares a lot about you too and he's very worried about you, as is Rhys. They are both worried that you are ill and I think they could be right and I'd like you to try some treatment for your illness, are you willing to do that?”

“What's wrong with me?”

“I think you are having symptoms of depression, if we treat them now then hopefully we can nip it in the bud.”

“Depression? No, it can't be.”

“Okay, how about I prescribe you something that I think will help, if it doesn't then we'll know we were wrong and you can say you told us so?”

Chloe hoped that by making it sound like he was in control of the situation that he would agree to taking the medication, mentally crossing her fingers that he would say yes. Ianto looked at Jack, clearly seeing the look of anguish in his face, he didn't like Jack looking so sad and worried.

“Do you think I'm suffering from depression Jack?”

“I think so, yes.”

“You think I should try the pills?”

“Yeah, if they don't work what have you lost?”

“Nothing I suppose.”

“Exactly, so you'll try them?”

“Yep.”

A feeling of relief swept over both Jack and Chloe, she pulled a prescription pad from her bag and wrote out the prescription for Ianto and handed it to him. He glanced at Jack and asked him if he would collect it for him, Jack told him he would do so.

Chloe refused the offer of coffee and said she needed to get back to the hub, she was expecting an email from Martha and if it was what she was hoping for she would be back the next day with some interesting news for them both and then after hugging them both goodbye she headed off.

There was a small cry heard through the baby monitor, Jack smiled when he saw Ianto do so at the sound of one of his children.

“That'll be Caden, he's always hungry that one.” Jack spoke.

“Takes after his daddy.”

“Yeah, in more ways than one.” Jack admitted. “Come on, lets go and get them.”

They walked back up to the nursery, Caden was wide awake now and noisily demanding a bottle, Eloise who had no doubt been woken by her brother was lying quietly in her cot with a look on her face as if to say “Someone please shut him up.”

Jack watched as Ianto picked Caden up and held him close to his chest, soothing him softly and the cries began to subside a little. Jack picked up Eloise and they carried them both downstairs, after leaving Ianto sat on the sofa with a twin in each arm he went to the kitchen to warm their bottles.

Just seeing the way Ianto's face lit up when he saw his babies lightened his heart a little, as soon as they were fed he was going to get the prescription filled for Ianto and he hoped that they would start taking effect soon.

TBC


	68. Chapter 68

That evening Jack handed Ianto a glass of water as he studied the small pill in the palm of his hand, Chloe had reassured him it was only a small dose but he was still wary of taking it. He picked it up with his fingers and studied it a little more closely before making the decision, dropping it into his mouth and taking a large gulp of the water.

Ianto placed the glass down on the draining board and picked up the bottle that contained the pills, there looked like an awful lot of them to him. After a few minutes Jack took them from his hand and placed them on the shelf above and wrapped an arm around Ianto's waist before kissing him softly.

“You really think they will help?” Ianto frowned.

“I hope so, I want the real you back.”

“The real me?”

“The one who's happy and sleeps and wants to make love with me.”

“One step at a time eh?”

“Yeah, can I ask you something?”

“Yep.”

“Can you tell me more about the dreams?”

“I don't want to think about them, in them I'm a monster.”

“Talking about it might help.”

“I'll try, but not in here.” Ianto said as he walked from the kitchen.

Jack followed him to the living room and sat next to him on the sofa, before Ianto even uttered a word Jack could see that he was already getting upset.

“It's okay, it's only a dream, just talk to me.”

Ianto took a deep breath. “I dream that I go out at night and ... and ... murder women for kicks.”

“Just women?”

“Yep, so far anyway. Jack it's so awful, while I'm killing them I'm enjoying it, loving it ... I wouldn't really do that, would I?”

“No, it's not in your nature, what happened in UNIT shocked you and you're not thinking straight and your subconscious is just playing on your fears in your dreams.”

“You really think so?”

“Yeah and I think being depressed is making enhancing it, if we can treat that then maybe the dream will cease.”

“Okay.”

“Ready to try and get some sleep? I'll hold you all night if that's what you want?”

“I'll try, but ...”

“I know, come on, bed.”

After they checked on the twins they headed to their own room, Jack had given Claire the baby monitor earlier asking her if she minded tending to them in the night as if Ianto did sleep he wanted him to stay that way for a long as possible.

Jack slipped into bed first and lay on his back, when Ianto climbed in beside he he curled against his body and rested his head on Jack's chest and Jack's arms wrapped around his shoulders.

“Ianto.”

“Yep?”

“I'll keep you safe, sleep.”

Ianto lifted his head and looked into Jack's eyes, then lent forwards and kissed him tenderly.

“Thank you.” He whispered before placing his head back where he could hear Jack's heart beating.

TBC


	69. Chapter 69

The first three or four days, and nights after Ianto started taking the medication Jack didn't notice any change in him. Each night Ianto fought to sleep and Jack stayed awake to watch over him, waiting for him to cry out in his sleep as the nightmares came again and each night they did with unfailing regularity.

Jack would just lay there in the dark, holding Ianto until he eventually gave into the sleep he didn't really want and when he started struggling in Jack's arms Jack know the nightmare had a hold of his lovers mind again, Jack would hold him tight and talk to him softly as he brought him out of sleep and the offending dream.

Ianto would open his eyes and Jack couldn't miss the frightened look in them, the upset that was followed more often than not by tears of relief that it was only a dream yet again and he would bury his head in Jack's shoulder as Jack assured him that it wasn't real, that it would never be real and he would do everything he could to help rid him of the nightmares.

Fortunately Ianto would often drift into sleep again it seemed the nightmare wouldn't trouble him twice in one night. The lack of sleep was beginning to take it's toll on Jack, even though he barely needed any being awake all night, every night and then going to work, being a man down was pushing him to the limit.

What helped keep him going was the reports Claire was giving him without Ianto's knowledge about his behaviour during the day, although he was barely leaving his bed or the sofa and spending his days watching daytime TV, enough to melt any ones brain, he hadn't lost any interest in his children. He was happy to hold them, cuddle them and feed them along with Claire and she hoped whatever was happening to Ianto it was helping him.

On the fifth day of medication the day outside, although crisp and cold as was fitting for the beginning of February, was bright and sunny. Claire watched Ianto as he sat in his usual spot of laid sprawled on the sofa and made a decision, today Ianto Harkness-Jones was getting his arse off that sofa and getting some fresh air with her and the twins. She wrapped the four month old babies up warmly and lay them in their double pram, covering them with a blanket, slipped on her own coat and picked Ianto's from the coat hook in the hall and walked over to him.

“Come on, your babies need some fresh air, it'll do you good to come with us.” She wasn't asking him, she was telling him.

“Thanks Claire, but I think I'll stay here.”

“I don't think so, you need fresh air too, you look like a ghost and if you don't come I'm going to cut all the plugs off the TV's in this house.”

Ianto looked at her face, she was being deadly serious he could tell. Would a short walk be really that bad? Maybe if he went this time she would leave him alone again, there was a glint in her eye that was telling him he really should agree and that she wasn't going to take no for an answer. He shifted on the sofa so he was sitting upright and took the coat from her, then stood up.

“Okay, I 'spose a short walk won't hurt.” He told her as he went to slip on his trainers and a jumper over his t shirt.

When he appeared again he had also wrapped a scarf around his neck and was carrying a pair of gloves, at least he was aware it was cold out Claire thought to herself as she opened the front door and pushed the pram through it with Ianto following. Ianto walked quietly at her side as they walked up the street until they had been walking for a good twenty minutes.

“I thought this was going to be a short walk?” He asked.

“You said short, I don't believe I ever mentioned how long it would be.” Claire responded, smiling at him as she turned down the street that led to a small park with a children's play area. “Come on, it won't kill you.”

“It's freezing.”

“More you walk, the warmer you'll feel” Claire told him as she began to quicken her pace.

TBC


	70. Chapter 70

Once they had entered the park and started the walk along the path that went around it's whole perimeter Ianto asked Claire if he could push the pram, to which she agreed readily. As they walked Ianto was still quiet but he had, Claire noticed, just a hint of a smile behind which seemed a little pride towards his children as he pushed them along.

Nearing the small fenced off pond at one end of the park Claire could see the ducks were huddled on the banks, she veered off the path and headed over towards it hoping Ianto would follow her and glancing back over her should was happy to see that he was. She stopped by the fence and waited for Ianto to catch up, then reaching under the pram to the little mesh tray she pulled out half a loaf of bread.

Reaching into the bag she took out half the bread and handed it to Ianto, and then began to break up what she had in her hands and toss it to the ducks who gobbled it down greedily. Glancing sideways at Ianto she saw he was doing the same, the smile on his face had got a little brighter and Claire smiled to herself, it seemed like urging Ianto to come on this walk with her had been a great idea.

When the ducks had eaten all they had to offer they started off across the park again towards the small play area, it was deserted as it was during school time and it was so cold she imagined that the smaller kids were being kept in the warm by their parents. Sensible people she thought to herself as she was beginning to lose the feeling in her toes and fingers despite thick socks and gloves.

Claire walked over to the swings and plonked herself down on one, indicating to Ianto he might do the same. Wheeling the pram over the grass and wood chippings was a little awkward but he reached them eventually and parked the pram beside them, checking on the twins and finding them fast asleep before sitting on the swing next to Claire and they both began to swing gently back and forth.

“You look healthier already.” Claire remarked to Ianto.

“Really?” Ianto replied, not sure he actually cared.

“Yes, you are smiling for the first time since ... and your cheeks have a pink glow.”

“That's the cold.” Ianto emphasised it with a shiver.

“No matter, you're out the house and that's what matters.”

“Did Jack tell you, what happened I mean?”

“No, he was telling you the truth when he told you he hadn't told me anything.”

“And he ... you and he ...” He couldn't finish the sentence.

“No Ianto, we've never slept together. He would never do that to you, I would never do that to you. Jack loves you so much it's obvious in everything thing he does and even if I didn't have my own boyfriend I'm not a marriage wrecker.”

“I'm sorry, forget I said anything.”

“I know something bad happened and that you're going through something as a result and believe me, it's okay.”

“Do you want to know? What it was that happened, what I did?”

Claire looked at him curiously. “Only if you want to tell me.”

Ianto looked like he was about to speak and them shook his head slowly before answering. “No, not yet.”

Claire smiled at him. “Not a problem, come on, time to go home I think.”

Then sky was beginning to cloud over and the temperature seemed to have dropped a couple of degrees as they made their way out of the park again, as they neared the house a few scattered snowflakes began to fall from the sky. Once they were back in the warm Ianto took off his coat and hung it up on the hook in the hall, Claire watched with a small frown as he went and turned the TV on again before resuming his place on the sofa.

TBC


	71. Chapter 71

When Jack arrived home that evening he wasn't surprised to find Ianto on the sofa but he was surprised by the gorgeous smells coming from the kitchen, leaving Ianto watching the TV for the moment he went to find out what they were and found Claire slaving away over a hot stove.

“Just in time.” Claire told him as she opened the oven and the delicious aroma of the joint of beef she pulled out invaded his senses.

“Claire, as much as I appreciate it you're not here to cook for us.”

“I wanted to, I know that Ianto normally does most of the cooking and judging by the contents of the bin, which is full of takeaway containers you're both in need of a proper meal.” She raised an eyebrow at him and he couldn't help but chuckle.

“He does and we have, thank you Claire it smells delicious.”

“I hope it tastes that way too.” She frowned a little. “I don't cook much either!”

As Claire dished the meals onto plates she told him about her getting Ianto to go for a walk to the park with her and that he seemed to enjoy it, that they had fed the ducks and swung on the swings. She also added that Ianto hadn't told her anything about what had happened to him, just in case Jack assumed he had confided in her and he put his foot in it.

“There's only two plates?” Jack questioned.

“I'm going out for the evening, my boyfriend and I are baby sitting the twins for you so you can have some time alone and then maybe, just maybe you might get some sleep as well.”

“What do you mean?”

“I hear him Jack, in the night. Whatever those nightmares are about they sound horrible and I know you're not sleeping, no sleep at all isn't going to do either of you any good. So, the babies are coming with me and I want you to promise me that you'll try and get some sleep?”

“He needs me Claire, to be there for him when the dreams come.”

“Yes, that maybe but you're going to make yourself ill as well if you keep this up. Even before this happened I noticed that you don't need much sleep, I'm assuming it's got something to do with what you told me about yourself, but even you need a little sleep.”

“I'll try.”

“Promise?”

“Yeah.”

“Right, well go and get Ianto away from the TV, I've laid the dining room table for dinner and this feast should be enjoyed without any distractions.” Claire grinned as she picked up the plates and followed Jack out the kitchen. Claire headed to the dining room and placed the plates down, poured them each a small glass of red wine and then removed the bottle, she wasn't stupid, she knew Ianto was taking medication and then headed upstairs to get the twins ready for their night out.

Jack plonked himself down next to Ianto on the sofa and pulled him into his arms, kissing him softly before looking into his eyes. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it but there seemed to be a hint of something other than the blankness that had clouded them since they had escaped from the UNIT facility.

“Dinner's ready, if we let it go cold Claire will have our guts for garters.”

“Claire cooked?” Ianto frowned a little.

“Didn't you smell it?”

“No ... maybe.”

“Come on, time to eat.”

Jack stood back up, pulling Ianto with him and kissed him softly again before holding his hand he led him to the dining room. Claire had done them proud, roast beef with all the trimmings and the best crockery and cutlery were laid on the table along with the wine glasses and candles. She had seated them next to each other on the same side of the table and there was a little note balanced against Jack's wine glass.

Enjoy.  
Dessert is in the freezer.  
Sleep.

Claire.

As Ianto picked up his fork and began to eat, something he hadn't done without being subtly forced in a long while Jack smiled softly to himself. He hope that this was a sign that Ianto was beginning to respond to the tablets, it would take a while for him to be well again but hopefully it was a start.

TBC


	72. Chapter 72

As they ate their meal Jack tried to get Ianto to talk about his day, the dinner Claire had made them was as delicious as it looked and smelt and the wine went with it perfectly.

“Claire told me you went for a walk today?” Jack asked.

“Yep.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

Ianto shrugged. “It was cold.”

“Was it snowing while you were out, it is now?”

“It was trying to, as we got home.”

Jack sighed inwardly, Ianto seemed to be retreating into his own little world and he didn't know just how to go about getting back out of it. Ianto was happy to cuddle, in bed and out but they had barely shared more than a small kiss in a long time and Jack was beginning to miss the intimacy they normally shared. It wasn't just about missing sex, he was missing feeling loved.

After they had finished dinner, neither wanting dessert Jack put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and then found Ianto back in his usual spot on the sofa watching TV, he fished out a DVD they both liked and asked Ianto if he fancied watching it with him. It was a light hearted comedy and hoped Ianto would watch it with him, and if he was lucky get to hold his lover.

Ianto seemed happy to watch the movie and Jack settled back on the sofa, leaning against one of the arms and convinced Ianto to sit between his legs, his back leaning on Jack's chest and after a few minutes he felt Ianto relax a little. Wrapping his arms around him Jack was glad when Ianto didn't try to move them away from him and they settled comfortably to watch the film.

About half way through the film Jack kissed Ianto's neck softly, he couldn't help himself but Ianto made no sign he had felt it. Waiting for a few more minutes to pass before he did it again, time he pressed his lips against his skin a little harder, his lips lingering for a few seconds more and although Ianto didn't move Jack didn't miss the small sigh that escaped his lips.

Jack kissed his neck some more, Ianto tilted his head slightly to one side and Jack wondered if he was concious of doing so but he wasn't going to let the opportunity pass him by, he kept kiss and then nibbling softly on the soft skin as he breathed in his lovers scent. He knew he wasn't helping himself and he could feel his own arousal beginning to grow and the chances of Ianto wanting sex were minimal but for now he was happy to get whatever Ianto offered.

“Ianto.” Jack said his name softly into his ear.

Ianto tilted his head, turning it sidewards as looked up at Jack. “What?”

Jack lowered his head and kissed Ianto softly on the lips, when Ianto didn't pull away he tried to deepen it, his tongue sliding from between his lips and teasing Ianto's. Ianto resisted for a few moments before letting out a sigh as he parted his own and let Jack's tongue into his mouth. Ianto twisted around in Jack's arms, wrapping his own around Jack's neck as they kissed almost desperately for a few minutes before Ianto broke away and then settled back in his former position and resumed watching the movie.

Ianto seemed completely oblivious to the effect the kiss had had on Jack, from where Jack was sitting he couldn't see any evidence that Ianto was in the same state, in fact there was no tell tale bulge in the front of Ianto's jeans at all. When the film finished Ianto got to his feet and told Jack he was going to bed, Jack kissed him softly on the lips and told him he'd be up soon as his mobile vibrated silently in his pocket.

Taking it out the display told him it was Chloe, he flipped it open.

“Hey Chloe.”

“Jack, how is he?”

“Much the same, Claire got him out the house for a short while today.”

“That's a good sign Jack, it's going to take time, you just have to be patient.”

“I know, I know ... I just ... miss him. He kissed me today, properly and I thought, maybe ...”

“Give him some more time Jack, he'll get there soon, I promise.”

“Is that all you called for, it's just that he's gone to bed and I need to be with him in case the nightmare strikes.”

“No, Martha called. It seems both of our tests on Ianto's DNA have us at the same conclusion and she's coming to see you both in a couple if days time.”

“It's good news, yes?” Jack tried not to think negatively.

“Yes, very good news I'd say, but I promised I wouldn't say anything without Martha being here.”

“Hint?”

“Sorry Jack, I better go. If you want me to talk to Ianto again just let me know, okay?”

“Thanks Chloe, bye.”

When Jack reached the bedroom Ianto was curled up under the bedclothes but he could tell from his breathing that he was still awake even though his eyes were closed, Jack decided that he would have a shower before joining him in bed, maybe by the time he got back to the bedroom Ianto might have finally fallen asleep.

Jack entered the bathroom and closed the door, locking it behind him without even thinking about it and turned on the shower. As he began to strip his clothes off he couldn't dismiss how aroused he was any longer, even though he had talked to Chloe it hadn't subsided at all. He had spent the last couple of weeks avoiding the issue but tonight he knew that he had to have some kind of release, as he stepped into the cascade of hot water he let erotic thoughts of Ianto flood through his mind.

TBC


	73. Chapter 73

Jack angled the shower head so that the water hit him as he pressed his back to the tiled wall, his hands were by his sides as he just let visions of Ianto into his mind. If he blocked out everything else around him he could almost imagine that Ianto's lips were on his own, he reached up with one hand and touched his lips as he remembered Ianto's being pressed hard to them earlier.

His fingertips brushed over them in turn, they still felt a little swollen from the short but furious snogging they had indulged in and his tongue snaked out from between his lips to see if he could still taste his lover upon them and imagined that there was just a hint of Ianto lingering on them as his hand slid down over his chest and found one of his nipples.

It was already erect, his arousal was causing his whole body to react without a need for being touched. Jack brushed back and forth over it with the pad of his thumb before pinching it slightly, not enough to hurt but to cause a moan of pleasure to escape his mouth. As his hand travelled across his chest to the other nipple his other hand pressed against his stomach, rubbing the palm of it over it in small circles before sliding lower to his hip.

His hand swept over his hip and down over the curve of his buttock, stroking over the curve of it and back up again before sliding forwards towards his crotch. Deliberately avoiding his cock his fingers slid through the hairs at the base and dipped lower, teasing his balls before he cupped them in his hand and began to play with them as he continued to tease his nipples with the other.

In Jack's mind he was imagining it was Ianto's hands that were touching him, pleasuring his body. He missed Ianto's touch so much, he missed making love to him and Ianto making love to him too but he wasn't going to force Ianto into sex when he wasn't ready or interested in doing so. Jack's hand left his nipples and ghosted down over his chest and stomach, not stopping till he reach his crotch, this time wrapping his hand around his cock and beginning to stroke it slowly enjoying the sensations of flesh on flesh.

Still leaning against the tiles he stood there stroking his cock while his other hand continued to fondle his balls, wanting to relish every moment and not reach his peak too soon but before long his hand had slipped backwards away from his balls and his fingers were seeking out the tight hold between his buttocks. His legs moved wider apart as the tip of his index finger stroked over his entrance, feeling the muscles of his own arse quiver under his touch.

Jack moved his hand away from his arse and sucked on his fingers before moving them back between his legs, slowing pushing one finger into his hole as his other hand continued to stroke his cock slowly and firmly, not stopping until it was deep inside him and began to use it to fuck his own arse, quickly adding a second and using them to find his own prostate.

His hips began to move pushing back onto his fingers and then thrusting his cock into his hand, his legs beginning to feel like jelly as he got nearer and nearer to orgasm. Jack let himself slide slowly down the wall until he was crouched at the bottom before moving so he was half sitting, half laying on the floor of the shower and then just let his body take control as his hips moved faster and faster.

Thrusts coming more and more erratic as his fingers thrust faster and faster into his arse, his hand pumping his cock almost painfully as he felt himself near the edge and his body tense briefly as his cock swelled just that little bit more in his hand and then his come spurted over his body as his arse contracted around his fingers. Jack's hands didn't stop moving until his orgasm was completely spent, he didn't move as he let the shower was the come off his body and then he slowly got to his feet, turned off the water and climbed out the shower.

As he wrapped a bath sheet around himself he felt a little guilty, but he knew he needed to release some of the pent up tension in his body, both sexual and emotional. Once he as dry he discarded the towel and padded off to the bedroom naked, Ianto was lying on his side and snoring softly as Jack slipped into the bed and spooned against his back, wrapping his arms around him. Jack yawned softly into Ianto's shoulder, made the resolution to stay awake another night despite what he had promised Claire and let his eyes close despite his resolve, falling into a sated sleep moments later without intending to.

TBC


	74. Chapter 74

When Jack awoke the next morning feeling completely refreshed it took him a few moments to realise it meant that Ianto had slept the whole night and was still sound asleep next to him. Jack rolled onto his side and just lay gazing at his lover, he didn't know if it was the fresh air and exercise or the relaxed evening together that had caused it, or maybe a combination of both but he was so happy that Ianto had been granted a nightmare free night.

Jack was under no illusions that it was the end of the bad nights but for now he was just glad Ianto had got a full nights sleep, he didn't want to leave the bed, just wanted to watch Ianto sleep but he had to go into work for a scheduled phone meeting with the PM and he really shouldn't postpone it again as he had done so twice since they escaped from UNIT. He also didn't want to leave Ianto home alone and was relieved when he heard a key in the lock and knew it was Claire arriving back with the twins bright and early.

Ianto's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the front door opening and closing even though Claire didn't make much noise and found Jack watching him intently, allowing Jack to plant a small tender kiss on his lips and then his eyes fluttered closed again but he was obviously not actually asleep. Jack knew it was just an act to stop him trying to take things further, he slid quietly from the bed, slipped on his dressing gown and went down to see Claire.

“Morning.” Jack greeted her as she placed the babies dirty bottles in the sink to wash and sterilise and put the kettle on to make more up for the day.

“You look better, you slept?” Claire asked as she began measuring the baby milk powder into the bottles.

“Surprisingly yes, and Ianto.”

“No nightmares?”

“Not last night, I think he actually slept all night and I fell asleep without intending too.”

“Is he still asleep?”

“No, he woke when you got back, he closed his eyes again but he's not asleep.” Jack told her, not able to keep the sadness he was feeling out his voice.

“You haven't ....” Claire broke off a little embarrassed that she even thought about enquiring about their sex life. “Sorry, none of my business.”

“It's okay, no we haven't and to be honest I'm missing the closeness more than anything else. Claire I love him so much but I feel like I'm losing him.”

“Jack he loves you too, he's just not himself, even he doesn't know what he's doing to you. Just be there for him, when he starts to get better he's really going to need you even more.”

“I know, I know but it's hard to see him like this. It seems like he's falling apart in front of me and I can't stop it.”

“You're there for him, it might not seem like he cares but he does, deep inside.”

“I hope so Claire, I really do. Look I really have to go, I'm expecting an important call in less than twenty minutes ...”

“Yes Jack, I'll keep an eye on him.”

“Thanks Claire.” Jack told her, kissed his sleeping babies on the forehead and left grabbing his coat on the way out.

“Okay kids.” She told the sleeping babies. “Lets see if we can get your dada out of bed and eating some breakfast and if we really try hard maybe into the shower too.”

Claire put some bread into the toaster and flipped on the kettle again, popping a teabag into a mug before heading upstairs. She knocked on the bedroom door before entering but pushed it slowly open without waiting for a response.

“Ianto, you awake?” She asked gently, opening the curtains.

There was a mumbled 'Mmmmm' from under the covers.

“Breakfast.” She didn't say it as a question and she had no intention of arguing with him and he could tell from her tone she meant business.

Ianto moved his head from under the covers and she managed to suppress a smile as he appeared with his hair all mussed up, it also struck her just how young he looked when he was half awake.

“K, be down in a minute.” Ianto told her, not really wanting to leave his bed.

Claire took herself back down to the kitchen where the babies were sleeping in their car seats and unstrapped them carefully one at a time, placing them in their bouncy chairs. As he heard Ianto's bare feet padding down the stairs she sighed to herself, she hated seeing him like this and wished she could wave a magic wand and make it all better for them both.

She mentally prepared herself for another day and met Ianto in the kitchen, handing him his tea and toast and watched him as he made his way to the sofa with it after thanking her, switched on the TV and resumed his position in front of it again. Maybe she could get him to go out again for a walk she thought, looking at the grey sky and wondering if the snow that had threatened the day before would become a reality at some point that day and was grateful that Ianto was just happy to watch TV for the most part.

TBC


	75. Chapter 75

The next night wasn't as good, Jack had allowed himself to fall asleep somewhere after 2am but was woken less than an hour later by Ianto's limbs thrashing about as he shouted and yelled in his sleep. Jack wrapped his whole body around Ianto's holding his limbs tight as he gently bought him out of the nightmare, talking softly to him until Ianto's eyes opened full of fear and upset as they always did after the bad dreams. As Ianto struggled in Jack's arms, trying to move from his embrace Jack reluctantly loosened his grip.

“It's okay, it's just a dream.” Jack soothed as he ran his fingers through Ianto's hair. “You're here at home, safe.”

“I don't know how much more of these nightmares I can take, they seem so real like I've actually done these horrible things and if I have then I should be punished for them.”

“Ianto, they are just dreams, horrible dreams that shooting the colonel triggered somehow and they will go. You have never and never will do any of the things in your nightmares, you need to keep taking the medication Chloe prescribed and as you get better maybe, hopefully they will go as well.”

“I don't see how murdering the colonel would spark dreams about me murdering women for kicks?”

“No one really knows how the mind works, our subconscious, our dreams have nothing to do with our real lives most of the time and you have to keep telling yourself that, believe it because it's true.”

“Am I going mad?”

“No, you are just suffering from depression and I think the pills are beginning to work as there is no way you would have gone out for a walk with Claire and the babies a week or so ago.”

“You really think so?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you ... do you still love me?”

“Always, Ianto.” Jack lifted Ianto's hand and kissed the silver wedding band on his finger. “Forever.”

Ianto snuggled into Jack's chest, closing his eyes as Jack tentatively wrapped an arm around him and relaxed a little as it wasn't shrugged off. Jack sensed the subtle change in Ianto's breathing as he drifted back into sleep. Closing his own eyes Jack thought about the day ahead, Martha and Chloe were coming to see them with news about Ianto's DNA, Chloe had said that it was good news and he was hoping that whatever it was would lift Ianto's spirits a little.

Jack couldn't get back to sleep, he just lie there till the sun rose and the weak February light filtered through the curtains. Leaving Ianto asleep Jack slid quietly from the bed, slipped on his dressing gown and padded barefoot to the nursery. It was still early and they were still sleeping, for the last few nights, excluding the night before when Claire took them for the night, both of the twins had slept through the whole night. For that Jack was very grateful, even if he did miss the extra time with his children.

Hearing small sounds from downstairs Jack headed down, finding Claire in the kitchen making tea and toast with plenty for him too it seemed. He accepted it, thanking her and stood in the kitchen eating the toast as she prepared the babies bottles for the day.

“Won't be long before they'll be wanting more than milk.” Claire told Jack as she shook a bottle.

“And that's when the fun starts.” Jack chuckled, thinking about the mess babies made with their food.

“Not a lot of laughs in the nappy department though.” Claire wrinkled her nose and made Jack burst out laughing.

“Thank god for nannies.” Jack grinned. “I have to go and get dressed and get Ianto up, we're expecting visitors today.”

“Want me to make myself scarce?”

“No, don't be daft this is your home as well now, but we would appreciate some privacy when they get here.”

“No problem, I can play with the babies in the nursery.”

“Thanks, okay, time to get Ianto into the shower and dressed.” Jack put his empty plate and mug on the worktop by the dishwasher and headed back upstairs.

Opening the bedroom door he was a little taken aback to find the bed empty, Jack headed towards the bathroom finding the door locked but he could hear the sound of the shower coming from behind it. Satisfied that Ianto had remembered that Chloe and Martha were coming and that he was showering Jack went to dress, not having any idea that Ianto was stood under the flowing water as his tears mingled with it wondering if his life was ever going to stop being so shit.

By the time Ianto got out the bathroom he had managed to calm himself down again, he dressed and headed downstairs finding Jack in the living room looking out the window.

“When are they due to arrive?” Ianto asked, turning on the TV and then sitting on the sofa and channel surfing.

Jack glanced at his watch. “Soon, Chloe said they should be here by around 10am.”

Although Ianto had remembered they were coming and had got himself showered and dressed to Jack he looked like he wasn't really interested, he sighed softly and wondered again what the news was going to be. As he saw Chloe's car approach he went to the front door, opening it as they walked up the drive.

“Martha Jones.” He grinned, pulling her into a huge hug. “I owe you big time.”

“No way I was letting UNIT keep hold of you and your family Jack, I was getting you out whatever it took.”

“And they still don't remember any of it?”

“No, nothing.”

“That's a relief, now you two, what's going on?” Jack asked releasing Martha from the hug and glancing between her and Chloe.

“How's Ianto?” Chloe asked as Jack took their coats, avoiding the question till they were with him too.

“Not good, well a little better than he was but ...”

“It's going to take time Jack, you know that.” Chloe replied.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Come on, we have some good news for Ianto, lets go tell him.” Martha grinned.

The three of them headed into the living room, Ianto was curled up on the sofa watching morning TV. He looked up as they entered the room and found Martha rushing towards him, wrapping her arms around him in a crushing hug and kissing him on the forehead.

“Want some good news?” She asked him when she finally released him.

Ianto nodded silently as Jack sat beside him and took his hand.

“As you know when Damien destroyed all of UNIT's results on you both he saved the information for our own use, information that Chloe and I have been using along with the blood samples we took from them and we have discovered something extraordinary.”

“Martha, please get to the point.” Jack asked impatiently.

“Okay, we can only assume that you have something to do with the changes in Ianto's DNA, as it is evolving. Something to do with the energy inside you extending your life and your own DNA, transferred to Ianto over the years by way of, well an exchange of energy when you kiss and bodily fluids.”

“Bodily fluids?” Jack asked.

“Do I have to go into THAT much detail.” Martha responded.

Ianto flushed a shade of pink as he realised what she meant and Jack grinned as it came to him too.

“So, what exactly has my own DNA and that life extending power done to him?”

“Ianto, it seems that having received some of Jack's excess energy is going to extend your life. Your body's rate of ageing is slowing down, now you're not immortal by any means, you won't live as long as Jack but we predict that you could double your lifeline.” Martha told him excitedly.

“Double?”

“At least, if you live till you die a natural death you could live a very long time. Also, we don't know how but your DNA is evolving in another way too, it seems to be becoming more and more like Jack's, we're not at all sure about this but if it keeps evolving there is a chance that ... well that you could have children like Jack.”

“You're fucking kidding me?” Ianto gasped, showing more emotion in that moment than he had in weeks as Jack looked at him in amazement.

“It's only a guess Ianto, it might not evolve enough to do so in your lifetime, even as extended as it might become.”

“Ianto can still die though, he won't come back like I do?”

“No, as I said, he's not immortal.”

“And the twins?”

“We're still going through their results and testing the blood samples, but I think they may have inherited DNA from both of you and we're not sure what that holds for them yet.” Chloe told them.

“We'll leave you to digest what we've told you.” Martha said as she got to her feet, closely followed by Chloe.

“You're not leaving Cardiff straight away are you?” Jack asked.

“No, I'm here for the weekend, call me to ask anything you want but for now we are going to go.”

Jack saw them to the front door, handed them their coats and after kissing them both on the cheeks watched till they were out of sight before closing the front door and heading excitedly back to the living room and Ianto, where he found him back on the sofa curled back into a ball and he appeared to be watching the TV again. Jack's smile vanished as he left the room without approaching him, he headed back to their room and sat on the edge of the bed wondering just what was going to start bringing Ianto out of his illness.

TBC


	76. Chapter 76

Ianto frowned as he glanced round, he could have sworn that he had heard Jack enter the room again and been expecting him to sit down with him and talk. While Jack was seeing Martha and Chloe off he had been thinking about what they had told him and he knew he and Jack needed to talk, for the first time since what had happened he felt like he needed to get everything off his chest with his partner.

He got up from the sofa and turned off the TV and went in search of Jack, finding him nowhere downstairs he headed up them and as he approached their bedroom he could see Jack through the open door sitting on the edge of their bed with his head in his hands. Jack obviously hadn't heard him come up the stairs, Ianto walked across the room towards him and sat down beside him and Jack looked up, a little startled.

“You've been crying, did they say something that upset you?” Ianto asked. “Didn't you think it was good news?”

Jack shook his head. “No, I think it's the best news I've heard in a long time, I thought you didn't care.”

“Didn't care?”

“When I got back to the living room you were curled up on the sofa again watching the TV, like they had never been here, never said what they did.”

“I admit that was the intention, but I couldn't stop thinking about what they said and I realised it made me happy. For the first time since ... I felt happy about something, the thought that I would be with you for longer than I ever imagined.”

“Really?” Jack asked, reaching out and touching Ianto's face with his fingertips.

“Yep. It made me think, how much I love you, my children and I don't want to lose you.”

“You won't lose us Ianto, I promise.”

“You've put up with so much from me lately, I know I've been hard to live with but I want to get better Jack. I know it won't be easy, I find it hard just to get out of bed in the morning let alone anything else but I need to, want to get well.”

“Admitting you know you're ill is the first step Ianto, you have any idea how happy that makes me? I've been missing you so much, I want the man I fell in love with back.”

Ianto looked downward at the floor. “I know I've not been there for you, that I haven't wanted to be close with you, to have sex.” He said quietly. “I'm sorry.”

“I don't just miss sex Ianto, I miss the closeness we had. I miss just holding you, cuddling you for hours on end and just spending time kissing like we used to. I miss feeling loved.” Jack told him honestly.

“I know I'm not going to get better overnight, but I want you to know how much I love you and that I'm going to do everything I can to get better. I'm sure it's going to be an uphill battle, but I know you will help me, won't you?”

“Always beautiful.”

Ianto smiled softly at his nickname. “Thank you gorgeous.” A tear ran down his face.

Jack pressed a soft kiss to his lips, gentle and full of love.

“But how do I get rid of the nightmares Jack, they scare me.”

“I don't know, but maybe as you come to terms with what happened it will stop them.”

“I hope so, I really do Jack.”

Jack brushed the tears that were now flowing freely down Ianto's face away with the pads of this thumbs and then kissed him softly again.

“I love you Ianto, more than anyone else I have ever loved. The thought that I will have you in my life for so much longer than I could have ever imagined makes me so happy and that maybe our children will be blessed with the same lifeline makes me even happier. Jack paused for a moment and smiled. “All that kissing and making love was doing more for us than we ever imagined.”

A small smile played on Ianto's lips. “I guess so.”

Jack took a deep breath and made a suggestion. “Want to take our babies for a walk, we can drive to the beach and then walk along the cliff?”

“I don't know, I ... yes, before I change my mind.”

Jack stood up from the bed, pulling Ianto with him and into a big hug and then kissed him a little deeper than before. The kiss was tender and loving, no tongues or lust and when it broke he couldn't miss the sadness that was still in Ianto's eyes but he had a good feeling that Ianto might have just turned a corner.

TBC


	77. Chapter 77

As they neared the coast the temperature display in the car showed that the closer they got the colder it was getting outside, Jack wondered if this walk was going to be a good idea as it was now only 1 deg. C outside but was determined that they weren't going to turn back. He had got Ianto out of the house, he seemed to be a little happier for the first time in weeks and he was going to take full advantage of it. They parked easily, tourist season wouldn't begin again for a few months and even the locals seemed to have the sense to stay inside.

As they lifted the sleeping twins from their car seats and transferred them to their pram they tried not to wake them, the cool air caused them to stir a little after being in the warmth of the car but once they were wrapped up warmly under the blankets they settled down again. Grabbing the baby bag, filled with bottles, nappies and everything else they might require including a flask of tea thanks to Claire they buttoned up their coats, wrapped scarves tightly around their necks and set off along the cliff top with Jack pushing the pram and Ianto walking quietly beside him.

They were both shivering visibly as they reached the sheltered bench about half an hour after they left the car, it wasn't much warmer but it at least blocked out the cold breeze that was blowing from the north. Ianto checked on the twins, making sure they were both warm enough below their blankets and Jack pulled out the flask of tea and two cups. Once Ianto was satisfied that the babies were snug and not getting chill he sat beside Jack on the wooden bench and took the cup of tea he was offered happily, wrapping his hands around it to warm them.

“Maybe not the best idea on a cold February day.” Jack commented as he felt Ianto move closer to him.

“It's a little cold yes, but I feel like it's cleaning the cobwebs from my mind.”

“Today's news, that I have you for so much longer in my life than I ever thought possible makes me so happy and maybe our children too.”

“Jack, you remember I told you that there was one thing about you I didn't love?”

“You said you'd never tell me, unless we had a big fight.”

“I think I need to tell you, as I don't think I feel that way anymore.”

Jack took Ianto's hand in his own. “Whatever it is, tell me.”

“I hated the idea that couldn't die, I hated that I would grow old and age and that you wouldn't. I hated that when, if I reached the age of eighty, or ninety even that you would still look like you do now and that you would leave me.”

“Why would I leave you?”

“Because I would be old and wrinkled and there would be so many others out there who would catch your eye, young and pretty so why would you stay with me?”

“Because I love you, I promised you forever and I intend to keep my promise.”

“I was jealous Jack, jealous that you had this ability and that you would live on long after I was gone, jealous of whoever else you met in the future and allowed yourself to fall in love with and the idea that you would eventually forget me upset me more than anything else.”

“And now?”

“The news that I get more time with you, assuming I manage to not get myself killed by an alien is the only thing I have felt positive about recently. I have to confess that more than a couple of times in the last week alone I have considered ending it, that I just wanted to die so it would all go away.”

“Suicide is never the answer Ianto, never.” Jack interrupted, tears flowing down his cheeks.

“Which is what I realised today, I realised I didn't want to leave you when I could have so much more time with you. I want to get well and be happy, I know it's not going to happen instantly but I think I need to talk more about what happened, with the colonel. People keep telling me it wasn't murder, but that's how I still see it and it's something I need to work through and accept.”

“It wasn't murder, but if you can at least accept that you did what you had to do for your family then maybe you can move on and start to get well.”

“Yep, but at the moment all I see when I think about it is me killing him when he couldn't defend himself, despite what he had done to you and I.”

“You want to talk to Rhys again, or maybe someone else? Chloe or a professional?”

“Rhys I think, he listened to me without judgement.”

“That can be arranged, I know he will only be too happy to help. Whatever you think you need to help, just ask Ianto, okay?”

“Okay.”

Ianto pulled a clean handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away the tears from Jack's face, then kissed him softly on the lips.

“I do love you Jack, I know it hasn't seemed like it these last few weeks, but I do.”

“I never doubted it, I love you too.”

Ianto kissed Jack again, his lips lingering a little longer until he pulled back shivering.

“Lets go home, before we freeze to death.” Ianto gave a weak smile.

“Home, and I'm going to run you a hot bath and then pamper you, if you'll let me?”

Ianto nodded as they stood up, he took charge of the pram and they walked quickly back to the car.

TBC


	78. Chapter 78

By the time they arrived home it was only mid afternoon but the day seemed to have been going on forever, before they had left for the walk they had given Claire the rest of the day off and so they we happy to have the house to themselves. The twins had been good the whole time they were out but as soon as they carried them indoors they woke, both of them wanting feeding and changing, Caden a little more vocal about it than his sister.

Each took charge of one twin and upon investigating Eloise's nappy Ianto discovered she had made more than a little mess that would be better if she was bathed after the initial cleaning up. They decided to give the twins their daily bath early and get them ready in their sleepsuits for the night even though they wouldn't be down for the night completely yet as it was too early.

Once bathed and fed they laid them on the living room floor on their changing mats and just watched them as they turned them selves onto their fronts, trying to push themselves onto all fours but not managing to get there and then trying to sit after rolling back onto their backs again. As much as they couldn't wait for their babies to reach each milestone they knew that once they were crawling, let alone walking they were going to be into everything.

Jack watched Ianto as he watched and talked to the twins, a small smile on his face as he watched their antics. He didn't try and kid himself that Ianto would suddenly become better but he hoped he was now on the right path, when Ianto had confessed to him that he had thought about killing himself more than a few times he had done a good job of not conveying how upset that had made him.

The thought of Ianto being so unhappy that he thought ending his life would solve his problems was something Jack knew about, when he had lost the baby before the twins he thought he would never get over it. He knew that if Ianto hadn't found him when he did, at the top of that cliff he would have jumped, even if he wouldn't have stayed dead and to even contemplate Ianto feeling as bad as he had was something he didn't want to dwell on.

Soon the twins began to show signs they were getting tired, their efforts to sit and get up on all fours were now making them fuss and not giggle like they had been. A quick nappy check to make sure they wouldn't wake up in the very near future with wet nappies and then they carried them up to their nursery. They lay them down and covered them with their blankets, then kissed them both softly on the brow as they snuffled into sleep.

“Okay, now it's your turn.” Jack told Ianto. “Go and choose a book to read and I'll run your bath.”

“Do I get bubbles?”

“If they'll help you relax then yes, I'm sure Claire won't mind if we pinch a little bit of her Badedas.” Jack grinned.

Jack headed to the bathroom and turned on the hot tap, letting water run hot before putting the plug in and then tipped a generous amount of the bubble bath into it as he told himself to buy Claire a new bottle. He swirled the water with his hands, turning on the cold tap to make it the correct temperature and causing it to create more bubbles as he did so. Then he hung a clean towel on the heated towel rail and placed the small fold up table they kept in there next to the bath as Ianto walked in.

“Smells wonderful.” Ianto remarked as he sniffed the air.

“Strip, get in, relax.” Jack told him.

“Yes Sir.” Ianto smiled as he pulled off his jumper and the t shirt below.

Jack told him he would be back in a few minutes and left the bathroom, heading down to the kitchen he made them both a cup of tea, not wanting to inflict his coffee on him. No matter how many times Ianto had tried to teach Jack how to make it like he did Jack's never came out anything like his. He carried them back up the the bathroom, pushed open the door and found Ianto submerged beneath the bubbles, just his head sticking out the top with his eyes closed.

“I hope you're not asleep?” Jack asked as he put the mugs on the small table.

Ianto's eyes opened. “Nope, just enjoying the bath, thank you.”

“I made tea, it's a bit hot at the moment though. Want me to pass you your book?”

“No .... I .... would you get in the bath with me?”

Jack frowned. “Are you sure?”

“Just want to be close to you, nothing else ... is that okay?”

“Okay? Of course it's okay.”

Jack slipped off his clothes and added them to the pile of Ianto's and went to get in the opposite end of the bath, but Ianto stopped him and moved himself forward telling Jack he wanted him to sit behind him. Jack hesitated for a moment then seeing the sad look cross Ianto's face he did as Ianto asked, sliding in behind him and Ianto settled between his legs, leaning his back against Jack's chest with a sigh.

Ianto reached an arm out for his book and handed it to Jack. “Read to me.” He asked.

“Sure.”

As Jack began to read Ianto closed his eyes and just focused on Jack's voice, blocking out any other thoughts that tried to invade his brain.

TBC


	79. Chapter 79

They stayed in the bath for some while, both of them losing themselves in the plot of the book which was a good old fashioned murder mystery. Jack had read four chapters out loud, their tea cold and forgotten and the bath water was beginning to get a little too cool to be enjoyable. Jack put the book down on the table and reached for the shampoo, grateful there was a shower attachment along with the taps on the bath as well as the main shower.

Ianto reached forward for it, turning on the water so it flowed through the shower head at the right temperature and then both of them moved forward a little as he passed it to Jack. Ianto tilted his head backwards as Jack soaked his hair, lying it in the bath as he tipped shampoo into his hands and then massaged it into Ianto's hair till it was completely covered with bubbles. Jack rinsed them thoroughly away and then repeated it with conditioner, spending more time massaging Ianto's scalp this time as Ianto closed his eyes and enjoyed the soothing effect.

When Jack was finished with Ianto's hair he climbed out from the bath, wrapping a towel around his body quickly to combat the chill and grabbed the one from the heated towel rail as Ianto followed him out and encased Ianto's body with it. Ianto let Jack dry him but Jack couldn't miss the look on his face that said he felt a little uncomfortable, that he was worried Jack might read it wrong and try and take things further but Jack was the perfect gentleman and guessed that going further was something he knew Ianto still wouldn't be ready for.

Jack kissed him very softly on the lips. “Okay?”

“Yep, that was relaxing, thank you.”

“Anything for you, always.” Jack's voice was barely more than a whisper.

“I'm sorry.” Ianto said sadly.

“Sorry?” Jack asked confused.

“That I can't give you more, that ...”

“It's okay, I understand.” Jack gave him a look that left him in no doubt that he meant it. “Come on, lets go put something on before we get a chill.”

A few minutes later they were both sporting pyjama bottoms and old t shirts, Jack turned up the heating a little as the temperature seemed to be dropping fast as Ianto turned on the coffee machine. He knew Jack was intent on pampering him but was craving a cup of coffee, once he had made the coffee's Jack accepted his happily and took Ianto by the hand, leading him through to the living room.

“I'm going to order us a takeaway, we haven't eaten since this morning and then we'll watch a DVD, sound okay to you?” Jack asked, holding up various takeaway menu's.

Ianto nodded. “Pizza, the full works.”

Jack smiled to himself as he turned to get the phone, Ianto was rediscovering his appetite, well so it seemed anyway but he was also sure Ianto wouldn't actually each much despite the show he was making. After ordering a huge pizza for them to share they decided on a movie and settled themselves on the sofa, Ianto leaning his head against the armrest and draping his legs over Jack's.

They stay that way until the doorbell went announcing the pizza had arrived then ate it from the box while the movie continued, by the time the movie finished they were both lying side by side on the sofa and Jack had his arms wrapped around Ianto's waist relieved that Ianto hadn't shrugged him off. Ianto clicked the remote turning the DVD player off and then switched to a TV channel, finding a comedy series they both enjoyed.

“Can I kiss you?” Jack asked Ianto, not wanting to do something he didn't want at the time.

“Just a kiss?”

“Yeah.”

Ianto tilted his head and felt Jack's lips softly on his, soft, tender and loving. Letting his eyes close Ianto lost himself in the kiss until he felt Jack's arms tighten around his body, his hands stroking his back and then broke away, pulling from Jack's embrace. Jack felt a little stunned, after their closeness in the bath he didn't think Ianto would react like that too his touch and then a little guilty, even though he hadn't any intention of moving his hands anywhere more intimate Ianto must have thought he was going to.

“Sorry.” Jack told him softly as they sat side by side now on the sofa.

“It's fine, I'm just not ready.”

“I know, I wasn't going to try anything I promise I just wanted to hold you closer.”

Ianto looked into Jack's eyes for a few moments. “Kiss me again Jack, please.”

TBC


	80. Chapter 80

It was a couple of hours later when they had played with the twins for a while that Jack broached the idea of having Martha, Gwen and Rhys over the next evening for a meal. Jack wanted to see Martha before she left Cardiff again and to ask her about her plans as she was still working for UNIT and he didn't like the idea of her still being there and Gwen had been asking constantly after Ianto, she was obviously worried about him and he knew if she got to see and talk to him for herself she would ease off a little.

Ianto seemed a little hesitant at first but finally agreed knowing that Rhys would be coming as well, he liked him a lot and when Jack told him to ask Rhys if they could talk alone again soon it clinched it. While Ianto put the babies to bed for the night, he insisted to Jack's delight, Jack called and made the arrangements for the following evening. Gwen insisted that they would bring dinner with them, including desert and when she told him it would include Rhys' lasagne he didn't argue.

Jack found Ianto in the nursery watching the twins sleep, walking to his side he took Ianto's hand in his and lifted then to his mouth, kissing the knuckles of Ianto's hand then dropping them to their sides again. Ianto's hand clutched his a little tighter as he rested his head on Jack's shoulder, not taking his eyes off the cots before them.

“You know, every time I look at them I can't believe that I'm a father.” Ianto said softly. “When we became serious I thought I would never be a parent.”

“I would do it again tomorrow, I know I had an awful few months and that they could have died with me but I wouldn't change it for the world. Having your children made me the happiest man on the planet.”

“I was so scared, scared that we would lose them and what it would do to you after losing the baby before them.”

“I didn't dare think about it, there was no way I was losing them.”

“They're perfect, already you can see both of us in them and Caden is so like you Jack.”

“Yeah, I know and Eloise is going to be more placid, like her dada.”

“Jack, I know I said there was no way you were ever getting pregnant again but maybe one day, in the future I might change my mind.”

Jack was stunned, he didn't know what to say. He never expected Ianto to say what he just had, he thought Ianto would stick to his guns about him not having anymore children. Ianto lifted his head off Jack's shoulder and looked at him, not used to Jack being shocked into silence.

“I mean it Jack, not any time soon, the bubs are only four months old and I'm still not certain that I can watch you go though it again but I'm just saying that I'm not ruling it out completely. You and our children mean everything to me and I'm going to get better for you, them and then maybe we can think of having another baby.”

“You mean it?”

“Yep, you will help me won't you Jack? I'm guessing I'm not easy to live with at the moment but if you left me I don't think I could keep living.”

A single tear slid down Jack's face. “Never talk like that, your life is far to precious to discard and I love you too much to leave you, no matter how hard life is being for you. You will get better, if it kills me.”

Ianto gave a small smile at Jack's attempt of a joke. “I love you Jack.”

“I know, I love you too.”

“I think I want to try and sleep now, will you hold me just in case the nightmares come?”

“Always.” Jack told him as they quietly left the nursery and headed to their own room.

TBC


	81. Chapter 81

Ianto didn't have a good night, his dreams woke him in the early hours of the morning but he woke without trying to fight of Jack's arms. Opening his eyes he could just about see Jack in the moonlight that filtered through the curtains, he was facing him and Ianto was actually glad he hadn't woken him. He knew his nightmares were as hard on Jack as they were on him, even though Jack wasn't having to live with them.

There was something a little different about this last dream, even though it had begun the same way as they others with him murdering an innocent woman it was like his head was actually telling him it wasn't real and somehow it calmed him a little even if the dream still woke him. Ianto snuggled closer to Jack, Jack's arms tightening around him even though he was asleep. Ianto put his head on Jack's chest and closed his eyes, comforted by the sound of his heart beating as his resolve to get better strengthened a little more as he let himself drift back to sleep.

The next morning Jack was still unaware that Ianto had woken and Ianto didn't tell him any different, if he had done Jack would have been upset with himself for not being awake for him and Ianto knew that he would keep himself awake on purpose in the nights that followed. As much as Ianto was reassured by Jack when the nightmares happened he realised that last night just the fact that Jack was in bed with him, holding him was actually just as comforting.

Over breakfast Ianto admitted to Jack that he was a little nervous about the planned dinner that evening, he had barely seen anyone except for the short time Martha and Chloe had been there when they had delivered the news about his DNA results. Jack assured him that he would be fine, it was only people he knew and trusted and that they all cared about him. By the time they had finished and fed and dressed the twins Ianto had convinced himself he was looking forward to the dinner.

Claire had returned from her boyfriends in the late hours of the night before, once she was up and about Jack headed off to the hub to check on and make sure all was well, he knew they would contact him if something happened that they couldn't resolve on there own but he was their boss and it wasn't fair on them to not show his face when possible. They were all more than understanding but he didn't want to take advantage, once he left there again he headed off to buy beer, wine and nibbles for the evening before returning home again.

They had offered Claire the evening off again but her boyfriend was having a night out with his mates so she declined, saying she would stay home but keep out the way. Jack told her there was no way she was hiding up in her room while they were having dinner and that she was welcome to join them, she protested at first but Ianto told her he'd like her to be there. Jack knew exactly why Ianto wanted her there, despite accusing Jack of sleeping with her before he was put on the meds they had spent a lot of time together and Ianto felt comfortable around her.

Just the look Jack gave her when Ianto asked her to be there was enough for her to change her mind and say she was looking forward to it. She hadn't seen Gwen since Jack, Ianto and the babies had been kidnapped since UNIT, she was looking forward to meeting the woman who cared so much about them in a more relaxed atmosphere and from what Ianto had told her, Gwen's husband was a great guy. Jack told her it was all informal, to dress casually and just be herself and have fun. He also told her that Rhys' lasagne was delicious and that she shouldn't miss out on it.

They had deliberately arranged for the dinner to be quite late, telling their guests to come at 8pm which would give them time to see the bubs while they were at their most wakeful part of the day and then they would have dinner once they were put down for the night. They had already bathed them and dressed them in their sleep suits so that all they needed before bed was a feed and a nappy change, both Jack and Ianto guessed that Gwen would want a hand in helping with that.

Jack didn't miss the nervousness Ianto was trying to suppress while they were getting the house ready for their guests arrival, once the table was laid and the nibbles were arranged in bowls Claire made herself scarce saying she was going to freshen up and change while Jack pulled Ianto into his arms, kissed him softly and told him that the evening would do him the world of good and everything would go just fine. As if on cue the twins began to fuss for their parents attention, just as they were picking them up from the baby bouncers they had been lounging happily in the door bell rang announcing the arrival of the first of their guests.

TBC


	82. Chapter 82

Gwen and Rhys were the first to arrive, bearing a home made lasagne that was ready to go into the oven for cooking and a delicious looking cheesecake, Jack with Eloise in his arms let them in and led them to the kitchen. After putting the lasagne in the oven and the dessert in the fridge Jack told them briefly that Ianto was a little nervous of being with so many people in one go and not to worry if he was a little quiet before they headed off to the living room, Eloise now firmly in Gwen's arms.

“Ianto sweetheart, it's good to see you.” Gwen exclaimed rushing to his side and kissing him firmly on the cheek.

“Ianto mate, how you feeling?” Asked Rhys.

“A bit better, thanks.” Ianto answered as they crossed the room towards the sofa's.

“Drink anyone? Wine? Beer?” Jack offered.

Both Gwen and Rhys opted for beer saying they would have wine with dinner as Claire appeared, Gwen gave her a hug and introduced her to Rhys. As Jack went to get the drinks, he knew Claire would want wine and wouldn't drink more than one or two glasses the door bell went again heralding the arrival of Martha. Claire offered to get the door, noticing the slight look on Ianto's face. He looked a little troubled by the amount of people filling the house, but he held onto Caden tightly and tried to smile a little.

For the next hour or so Ianto was a little quiet, only speaking if someone spoke directly to him but he didn't feel like he wanted to run and hide. When it was time for the twins to have their last feed of the evening Gwen, as predicted wanted to help and Rhys was roped in as well.

“Be good practice for when you have your own.” Jack laughed as Rhys looked a little awkward holding the bottle to Caden's mouth.

Ianto murmured that he needed a cup of coffee and escaped to the kitchen, letting out a sigh as he turned the machine on and lent back against the worktop not noticing Martha had followed him until she spoke.

“You okay?” She asked softly, putting a hand on his arm. “Chloe's been keeping me up to date, she's so worried about you.”

“Yep, it's just I've barely seen anyone in the last few weeks and suddenly the house seems very crowded.”

“Are you feeling any better? Are the pills Chloe gave you working?”

“I think so ...”

“And the nightmares?”

“Still there, but they seem to be changing.”

“Changing in what way?”

“It's strange, it's like I know it's not real, like I'm watching a movie but they still scare me a little.”

“And the ... incident that seems to have sparked them, how are your feeling about that now?”

“I'm not sure, I think I will always see it as something I shouldn't have done but I know I did it for Jack and the babies and I shouldn't regret that, should I?”

“Oh Ianto, no, never. You did it out of love, love for your family. Yes, at that time I can only imagine the hate you felt for the man who kidnapped you and your family, tortured you and Jack. You had no idea what else he might do and you did the only thing you thought you could at the time.”

“But Martha, he was strapped down and helpless ... Jack was torturing him, he couldn't defend himself.”

“Doesn't matter Ianto, you just have to know that no one else blames you for doing what you did. Everyone understands why and when you can accept that then you really will be on the path to recovery.”

“I want to get better, I need to get better for Jack and the twins. I love them so much, I don't know what I would do if I lost them.”

Martha moved closer to Ianto and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight.

“You are not going to lose them Ianto, Jack would never leave you or take your children away from you.”

“You think so?”

“I know so, he loves you so much. Admitting you are ill is a big step in your recovery, just let Jack be there for you, okay?”

“Okay.”

Neither of them noticed Jack standing near the kitchen door, trying to hold back the tears that were trying to brim in his eyes. For Ianto still feeling so insecure and for the way Martha was reassuring him, he slipped away quietly forcing the tears down and putting a grin back on his face as he went back to the living room. Checking on the lasagne could wait a few minutes he thought as he watched his babies as they wriggled while Gwen and Rhys attempted to change their nappies.

TBC


	83. Chapter 83

Martha have Ianto a reassuring kiss on the cheek before freeing him from her arms, Ianto took her hand as they walked from the kitchen back to the living room. A small smile crossed Ianto's face when he saw Gwen and Rhys struggling with trying to get nappies on the wriggling twins as they approached the spot where Jack was watching them chuckling to himself, Martha reached for Jack's hand with her free one and squeezed it before replacing hers with Ianto's and giving him a smile as Jack grasped Ianto's hand tight, not missing the smile playing on his lips.

“Think we should offer to help?” Asked Jack.

“Nope.” Replied Ianto.

They watched as Claire couldn't not help any longer and Gwen and Rhys looked on with awe on their faces as she took control and had the twins nappies on and their sleepsuits fastened securely once more in minutes.

“Practice makes perfect.” Claire grinned, handing Caden to Rhys and Eloise to Gwen.

“We should get them to bed and serve dinner.” Jack announced. “Want to do the honours?”

Rhys and Gwen didn't need asking twice, following Claire who led the way just in case the twins thought they would play up again. By the time they returned, the babies settled in their cots the lasagne was served along with a salad Jack had made and was waiting on the dining room table for them.

Jack poured everyone a glass of wine and then sat down, all of them tucking straight into the lasagne and telling a proud Rhys how great it tasted. Jack had hoped to ask Martha about her still being at UNIT during the evening but it didn't seem an appropriate subject of conversation in front of Ianto so he decided it would have to wait and hoped he could convince her to see him at the hub in the morning to discuss it.

Gwen could talk of nothing but the twins, how big they were getting and how she and Rhys were thinking of trying again for a baby at some point later in the year. She meant when Ianto was back at work and well on the way to recovery but couldn't bring her self to say so, Rhys got on the subject of rugby and Jack was happy to note that Ianto got drawn into the conversation quite animatedly.

By the time desert was served they were all feeling a little more relaxed than when the evening had started, even Ianto looked like he wasn't going to run and hide. Martha talked about Tom, how she wanted to get a job at the hospital he worked in and that she wanted to start a family of her own soon. This got Gwen started on babies again, both of them talking about whether they wanted a girl or a boy.

Jack got up from the table and began to clear away the dirty dishes, carrying them to the kitchen. As he fitted them into the dishwasher he sensed a presence behind him, standing up straight he turned to find Ianto approaching with the empty cream jug and the salt and pepper pots. Jack took them from him and after putting the pots in the cupboard and the jug in the dishwasher he took Ianto's hands in his.

“You okay?” He asked softly.

“Yeah, better than I thought I would be. I'm feeling a bit tired though to be honest.”

“It is getting late, we've taken over three hours for dinner.” Jack laughed softly looking at his watch and realising it was nearly midnight. “How about we kick them out and go to bed?”

“I feel bad about doing that.”

“They'll understand, come on.”

Jack kissed Ianto softly on the lips and then they walked back to the living room hand in hand, standing in the doorway watching their friends who were obviously enjoying themselves before Jack made his announcement.

“Sorry kids, it's late and we have babies who will want our attention in less than seven hours and we really need to get some sleep.”

Rhys and Gwen were thanked by all for the dinner, Jack and Ianto for being the perfect host as coats were donned. After hugs all round, Martha whispering in Ianto's ear that she hoped he would be feeling better soon as she hugged him before the opened the door to the cold night air.

“It's snowing!” Gwen exclaimed.

It was falling hard and fast in huge flakes and the local world was completely white, never normally getting much snow in Cardiff it was an amazing sight.

Jack, Ianto and Claire watched as the other three walked carefully down the path before waving to them one last time, then shut the door shivering from the cold. Claire wished them a good night and then excused herself, saying she would check on the twins on her way to bed.

After finishing clearing the dining room table they turned off all the downstairs lights and headed upstairs, Ianto used the bathroom first while Jack gazed out the bedroom window at the white landscape. 

By the time Jack returned to the bedroom after his turn in the bathroom it looked like Ianto was asleep, but once he had slipped into bed beside him Ianto moved to curl against him and wrapped his arms about him tightly.

Ianto tilted his head up to look at Jack. “Kiss me.”

Jack tilted his head down and kissed him tenderly, unable to stop the small sigh that was captured by Ianto's mouth as Ianto's tongue slid into his mouth and deepened the kiss.

TBC


	84. Chapter 84

It was some while before the kiss broke, both of them panting a little as Jack rested his forehead on Ianto's and looked into his eyes. There was no mistaking what he could feel pressing into his hip but he wasn't going to pressure Ianto into sex just because his body reacted to the kiss and their closeness, as much he was certain it was a good sign of Ianto being well on his way to recovery. Jack held his breath as Ianto's hand slid down his body, stopping for a few moments before sliding to cup his arse.

“You sure?” Jack asked softly.

“Make love to me Jack, remind me what I'm getting better for.”

Jack claimed Ianto's mouth, kissing him deeply as his tongue explored every in of it before tangling with Ianto's tongue as his hand moved to Ianto's chest. His fingers stroked through the soft hairs that covered it, swallowing Ianto's small gasp as they found one of his nipples.

Brushing the pad of his thumb over it caused it to harden almost instantly as Ianto moaned softly against his mouth, Jack pinched it between his thumb and finger causing Ianto to pull out from the kiss as he gasped loudly.

Jack placed small kisses along Ianto's jaw and then down his neck till he reached the point he knew make Ianto melt and sucked hard causing Ianto to moan even louder, as the purple mark appeared on his neck Jack added another close by.

“Jack ... oh god.” Ianto panted out loudly.

Jack smiled softly as his mouth trailed down Ianto's chest, kissing and nipping it's way to a nipple and them sucking hard on it before grazing it carefully with his teeth as Ianto writhed beneath him. His hand found Ianto's other nipple as he lifted his mouth and blew cool air over the damp skin causing Ianto to shiver in pleasure.

“Please ....” Ianto pleaded. “ ... need you.”

Ianto's fingers tangled in his hair, trying to push Jack's head further down his body as Jack moved to the other nipple and gave it equal attention before his mouth continued it's path down Ianto's body once more until he reached his stomach.

Dipping the tip of his tongue into Ianto's belly button caused a loud moan to escape from Ianto's mouth, his fingers tightening even more in Jack's hair as Jack's tongue swirled over his stomach and then teasingly over his hip.

Stopping Jack looked up at Ianto's face, his eyes closed and his mouth open slightly as he panted softly. Dripping his head again Jack swiped his tongue over the head of Ianto's cock, tasting Ianto's essence as it teased the slit.

Ianto's hips rose off the bed as he tried to get Jack to take his cock into his mouth, Jack dipped the point of his tongue into the slit wanting to taste more before licking his way down the length of Ianto's cock and then back up again before taking the head into his mouth.

The fingers in his hair were pulling almost painfully now as Ianto's hips bucked while he sucked and teased the head of Ianto's cock with his mouth and tongue, as Jack let Ianto's cock slowly slid deeper into his mouth he felt Ianto press something into his hand.

Jack flipped the cap of the lube open blindly, coating the fingers of one hand before discarding it and as he relaxed his throat and took Ianto's full length into his mouth one of his fingers slowly teased the tight ring of muscle between Ianto's buttocks, not missing the small hiss Ianto let out as his finger breached his lover. Jack stopped, not wanting to hurt him.

“Don't stop.” Ianto's voice was thick with all the love, lust and emotions he was feeling.

Jack slowly moved the digit in Ianto's arse, fucking him with it slowly as as he felt the muscles relax a little more he added a second as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked on Ianto's cock hard. As Jack slid a third finger into Ianto's arse he felt the small signs of Ianto's approaching orgasm, a few moments later his hot come shot down his throat as Jack continued to suck, swallowing every drop.

Not stopping until he felt Ianto still beneath him he let the softening cock slip from his mouth, with his fingers still buried in and slowly fucking Ianto's body he moved to kiss Ianto passionately, his tongue delving straight into Ianto's mouth letting him taste himself till they parted, panting hard.

“I want to feel you inside me Jack, I want to feel you filling me completely, fucking me. Your come shooting into me as you come.”

“I've missed you, I've missed us, this.” Jack told him as he slid his fingers from Ianto's hole and reached for the lube again as he kissed him once more.

Ianto took the lube from him before he could open it, coating his own hand and reaching down for Jack's cock. Jack knelt back on his heals, eyes closed as Ianto used both hands to coat his cock with the lube until he stilled his hands.

“I'm not going to last long, it's been a while so ...”

“I know, I just need you inside me Jack.”

Ianto raised his knees as Jack moved closer, placing the head of his cock against Ianto's entrance then slid slowly in until he was fully seated, his heavy balls against Ianto's arse as he fought against the orgasm that threatened to come upon him instantly.

Once the feeling had subsided a little Jack began to move slowly, almost pulling out completely before sliding back in ball deep again and again as he revelled in the tight heat of Ianto's arse resisting the urge to pound mercilessly into his lovers body, not wanting it to end.

Ianto reached up with his arms, pulling Jack down to him and kissing him hard as he thrust his own hips encouraging Jack to thrust harder and faster. Jack couldn't resist for long, within minutes he was pounding harder and harder, faster as faster as his thrusts became more and more erratic until he came hard yelling out Ianto's name.

Neither of them moved, they just lay there kissing softly. They both knew it was a huge step in Ianto's recovery, that he wanted to be intimate again but neither of them voiced it, words weren't needed. By the time Jack's softened cock slipped from Ianto's body they had both drifted into sleep.

TBC


	85. Chapter 85

Jack woke first the next morning, finding that he and Ianto were still wrapped around each other. Glancing at the alarm clock on the bedside table he was amazed to find it was gone 9am and then it registered that he could hear Claire's voice talking to the babies in the nursery through the baby monitor. He looked down at Ianto's sleeping form, for the first time in a long time they had both got a good nights sleep.

Leaning down he kissed the marks he had made on Ianto's neck the night before, closing his eyes as he remembered their lovemaking. He had missed it so much, ached to be so close to his lover again. He knew that Ianto wasn't well yet, that the meds were doing their job but the fact that they were doing meant that Ianto would get better and better. Opening his eyes again he kissed the love bites one more time before raising his head.

“Hey.” He said softly, seeing Ianto's eyes open and watching him. “You okay?”

“Better than I've felt in a long time, I love you so much Jack.”

“I love you too beautiful, you sleep all night?”

Ianto hesitated for a few seconds before answering, not looking Jack in the eye. “Yep.”

“Ianto?” Jack's tone told Ianto he didn't believe him.

“I woke once, but it was nothing.”

“You're still having the nightmares aren't you?”

“Yes ... but they not like they were, it's like I'm watching a movie more than I'm actually doing the killing. I don't know how to explain it, it's kinda like my head is trying to separate me from it.”

“You're not waking me up.”

“I don't wake up struggling anymore, the dreams are still frightening me enough to wake me but they are nothing like they were.”

“You should wake me anyway, I want to be there for you.”

“You are, just you being in bed with me, holding me is enough to reassure me. Jack promise me you won't keep yourself awake just in case I wake up”

“You know me too well.” Jack smiled softly at him.

“Can't have you getting ill as well.” Ianto reached up and stroked his hand down Jack's face. “I need you too much.”

“I'll always be here for you.”

“I talked to Martha last night, she told me much the same thing.”

“She's a genius that woman.”

“And a good friend, did you ask her, about .... UNIT?”

“Ask her what?”

“If she was going to stay working there?”

“Not last night, but I'm hoping to speak to her today. She's not leaving till this evening, so I should get a chance.”

“None of this was her fault Jack, don't pressure her. If she wants to stay there it's up to her, hell if she hadn't been there we might never have escaped.”

“I thought you'd hate the idea of her still working for UNIT?”

“If she stays there it can be nothing but helpful for us, if she senses any hint of them remembering what happened she's on the spot to deal with it.”

“You do have a point, okay, I will still talk to her but it's completely up to her what she does.”

“It's late, are the bubs okay?”

“Claire's taking care of them.”

“Do you need to go to work soon?”

“I can leave it a little longer, if you need me to stay.”

“Good.” Ianto answered and he reached up and pulled Jack's head down, kissing him deeply.

TBC


	86. Chapter 86

It was a while later then their snogging was interrupted by the home phone ringing, ignoring it when they heard Claire answer it but it wasn't long before she was shouting up the stairs to Jack telling him it was Gwen and that she didn't sound happy. Bearing in mind that he was still naked he grabbed his dressing gown and bounded down the stairs, mouthing a 'thank you' to Claire as he took the handset from her.

“Gwen?”

“Jack! Where the bloody hell are you? You said you would be in this morning and why the hell aren't you answering your mobile?!”

“Gwen, calm down, what's wrong?”

“Weevil sighting around the shopping centre, we're on our way there now but you gave Chloe a couple of days off 'cos she needed to do something personal so we're a team member down and from reports there's five or six of them.”

“Damn, okay I'll be there as soon as possible. Don't put yourselves in danger.”

Jack replaced the phone receiver and ran back up the stairs, explaining to Ianto what the call was about as he threw his clothes on.

“Shouldn't you shower?” Ianto asked.

“No time, will grab one at the hub when we've dealt with the situation.”

Jack kissed Ianto quickly on the lips and ran from the room telling him he'd see him later, Ianto felt a little guilty that he wasn't back at work yet but he also knew he wasn't up to it and there was no way Chloe would sanction him returning until she decided he was ready. Sighing to himself he slid from the bed and headed for the bathroom, talking a long hot shower before dressing and heading downstairs.

Claire and the twins were in the living room, the twins were laid on their changing mats with their little baby gyms positioned over them and they were letting out little squeals of joy as their arms and legs, that were waving about randomly caught one of the things dangling from it and sent it swinging back and forth. Claire was sat on the sofa with a magazine and a cup of tea keeping an eye on them as she read, she smiles at Ianto as she saw him enter the room.

“Morning.” She greeted him cheerfully.

“Morning, these little tykes behaving themselves?” Ianto asked as he sat beside her.

“Good as gold.”

“Don't take after their daddy then.” Ianto chuckled. “I know I'm biased but they are gorgeous, aren't they?”

“With you and Jack as their parents, who could they not be.” Claire beamed at him as Ianto felt himself blush a little.

“Jack's told you everything, hasn't he? About him, the babies, Torchwood?”

“I think so, yes.”

“You didn't run away screaming, I'm impressed.” Ianto grinned.

“I admit it was all a little much to take in at first but I love these little babies like they are my own and who am I to question what strange things happen here in Cardiff, I like my job.”

“We should take you to the hub soon, I know Jack told you about Torchwood because he's hoping you and the kids will spend time there in the future, so he, we get to see them more.”

“I'll look forward to it, now what would you say to some toast?”

“I can make my own, you stay there finish your tea.” Ianto said rising from the sofa and heading for the kitchen.

Claire watched as he walked across the room, she didn't need to see the marks on his neck to know what he and Jack had been up to last night as it seemed that neither of them had thought to keep their lovemaking quiet. She wasn't daft, she knew it was the first time since they got back and she was happy for them. And then the phone rang, it was Gwen again sounding as frantic as the first time she had called and asking for Ianto.

TBC


	87. Chapter 87

Ianto rushed back into the room as soon as Claire called him, he could tell from her voice something was wrong and grabbed the phone from her without asking who it was.

“Hello”

“Ianto, it's Gwen. Look there's no easy way to put this, it wasn't just weevils.” She hesitated.

“Spit it out Gwen.”

“They were being chased by a Gunawark.” Gwen stopped when she heard Ianto take a sharp intake of breath. “He's been hurt, we still have the antidote but he's refusing to take it, saying he has too much of the toxin in his blood.”

“How badly hurt?”

“Deep gashes across his chest.”

“A lot more than I got then and that was fatal, shit.”

“He also remembers the side effects you suffered from the antidote and says he'll be better off dying.”

Ianto shuddered at the thought of it, and how it had made him behave and could understand why Jack wouldn't want to take it. He also didn't like the thought of Jack dying, knowing how much it hurt when he came back but which was the lesser of two evils? If he had such a huge dose of the toxin in his body then he was probably deteriorating fast, he needed to be with Jack.

“Ianto, you still there?” Gwen shouted down the phone.

“I need to get there, Jack needs me.”

“He said he didn't want me to call, but we ignored him. Damien is on his way to get you now, he should be there in a few minutes.”

“Okay. Thanks Gwen.”

“You're welcome sweetheart.” She replied as there was a knock at the door.

“Damien's here.” Ianto said as way of goodbye, replaced the phone and headed for the front door.

Ianto opened the door as he slid his feet into his shoes, it was still snowing lightly but he didn't even think to appreciate the landscape as he wrapped a scarf around his neck and shrugged his coat on as he thanks Damien for coming to get him. As Ianto's brain registered the weather as they headed for the hub he was pleased Damien had brought the SUV, the roads although they had been gritted were very icy.

Damien dropped him at the Plass and he ran carefully across it and in through the fake tourist office, bursting in through the cog door he spotted Jack laid out on the sofa in the main hub. He didn't stop running till he reached his side, Jack's chest was heaving as his breath came in noisy rasps. Gwen who was knelt as his side got quietly to her feet and moved so Ianto could take her place.

“Jack?”

Jack opened his eyes. “Ianto, what ... how did you get here?”

“Gwen called me and before you get angry with her she did the right thing.”

“I didn't want you to see my die, it's bad enough for you anytime, but now ...”

“Shhhh, why didn't you take the antidote?”

“The side effects.”

“We could have dealt with them.”

“No, this way is better, no side effects and I'll heal.”

“Okay, it's your choice.”

“Hold me?”

Ianto got to his feet and helped Jack into a sitting position, then sat beside him and held him tight in his arms. It wasn't long before Jack took his final, painful breaths, now Ianto just had to be there for him till he came back.

TBC


	88. Chapter 88

Gwen and Damien made themselves scarce, moving to other areas of the hub while Ianto held Jack as he waited for him to come back to life. Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack and held him tight, kissing the top of his head now and then and whispering to him. He knew Jack couldn't hear him but he found it comforting, as he watched the deep wounds in Jack's chest heal slowly he knew it wouldn't be long before Jack was gasping back to life.

Jack had been dead for almost an hour before the gasp rang out through the hub, Ianto assumed it was because if needed to expel all the poison in his body along with the healing of the wounds. The first thing Jack saw when he's eyes shot open were Ianto's own eyes, looking at him intently. Jack grabbed at Ianto, grabbing his upper arms as the life flowed back into his body, briefly wondering why it was so painful.

“It's okay Cariad, I've got you.” Ianto told him softly.

“Damn, that pain gets me every time.” Jack replied as his body began to relax.

“You okay?”

“Good as new.” Jack told him, smiling weakly. “You?”

“I'm fine.” Ianto frowned, not sure what Jack meant.

“As much as I'm grateful you were here for me the reason I didn't want Gwen to tell you was because I was worried about what it might do to your state of mind.”

“Well, at the moment all I care about is you, can't say how I'll be feeling about this later though.”

Jack looked deep into his eyes and then kissed him softly. “Thank you.”

“You did kill it, didn't you? The Gunawark?” Ianto was worried in case it was still on the loose.

“Gwen and Damien took care of it, from what we could tell it was alone, unlike last time when there were more of them.”

“Good!”

“I'd kill for a cup of coffee.” Jack asked, pulling the puppy dog eyes look he did so well.

“I hope no ones broken the machine while I've been ... indisposed?”

“No one has dared touch it, Starbucks has been doing a roaring trade recently.”

Ianto chuckled softly. “Okay, but you stay here, don't move.”

“Yes Sir.” Jack replied giving him a mock salute.

Ianto got to his feet, kissed Jack on the forehead and headed for the kitchenette passing Gwen on the way.

“Is he back?” She asked.

“Yep, go see him.” He told her, knowing she would want to confirm he was okay again.

Gwen rushed across the hub, smiling as he saw Jack sat on the sofa looking a little pale but otherwise okay and wrapped in a blanket.

“I always worry that one of these days you won't come back.” She told him as she sat down beside him.

“I should be having a go at you for ignoring me and calling Ianto, but I know you did it for me.”

“From what I saw the other night he's much stronger now, maybe it will be good for him to have been involved.”

“I hope so, he seems okay at the moment. Just hoping it doesn't have a delayed negative effect on him later.” Jack told her a little sadly.

“He needs to get out of the house and mix with other people, I'm sure it'll help his recovery.”

“Not until he thinks he's ready, or Chloe agrees.”

“We all miss having him around, even Myfanwy.” Gwen said in reply as they watched the dinosaur swoop down screeching towards him as he carried a tray of coffee's across the hub nearly causing him to spill them.

“Behave.” Ianto shouted affectionately at her.

As he handed the mugs out, Damien had now joined then Jack watched Ianto intently. Ianto was smiling softly but he didn't miss the hint of sadness in his eyes, no, Ianto wasn't quite ready to come back to work but he would be soon.

TBC


	89. Chapter 89

Both Gwen and Damien had insisted on Jack going back home with Ianto, knowing that Jack hadn't wanted Ianto to be at the hub in the first place but they told him it was for his own sake. That dying for them was enough for one day and that they would only contact him if needed. Jack, feeling a little drained still was actually quite happy to go home and be with his family. They arrived home to gorgeous smells drifting around the house, Claire was in the kitchen stirring a huge saucepan of stew she had made.

“Everything okay?” She asked them as they entered the kitchen.

Ianto hadn't told her what had happened, she just knew something was wrong from Gwen's call and the way Ianto had left the house so hurriedly.

“It is now, Jack got hurt but he's okay.” Ianto replied.

“I made dinner, something that wouldn't spoil. You look a bit pale Jack.” She told him.

“I'm okay, you didn't have to cook but I'm not going to argue as it smells delicious.” Jack grinned.

“Well, it's going to be an hour or so before it's ready, the twins are napping in the living room. Go relax and I'll let you know when dinner's ready.” She told him, shooing them out the kitchen with her hands.

The found the twins fast asleep on their changing mats on the floor, Claire had placed blankets over them as they had obviously tired themselves out playing with their baby gyms.

“Dying takes it out of me, I could do with a nap.” Jack told Ianto as he lay on the sofa, patting the seat to indicate Ianto should lie with him.

Ianto stretched out on the sofa with him, lying so Jack could spoon against his back and letting out a sigh of contentment as Jack's arms wrapped around him.

“You okay?” Jack asked Ianto.

“Yep, I was really worried about returning to the hub, I don't know why exactly as it was here we were snatched from but it was okay. I think Myfanwy did miss me, I bet no ones been giving her any dark chocolate.”

“Do you want to go back to work?”

“Nope ... not yet. I don't think I'm quite ready for that.”

Jack kissed the back of his head. “Not a problem, but would you like to spend some time there, I miss having you with me during the day when I'm at the hub.”

“You know, I think we should take Claire there, now she knows all about what we do. If we can get her to agree to taking the twins there now and then then we would get to see them more as they grow.”

“Would you come in with Claire, spend time there while she's there with the babies?”

“Yep, I think it would help.”

“Then I'm all for it.” Jack replied, kissing him on the back of the neck. “Can I sleep now?”

“Sure.”

Jack snuggled closer to Ianto's back, closing his eyes as he did so and it wasn't long before Ianto heard the small change in his breathing that indicated he was asleep. Ianto was watching the babies sleep on the floor nearly, knowing it wouldn't be long before they would be awake and demanding attention. He let his own eyelids flutter closed and before long drifted into sleep as well, none of them saw Claire as she peeked into the room. She smiled to herself at the sight of the whole family sleeping before slipping back to the kitchen and turning the gas down under the stew.

TBC


	90. Chapter 90

It was three days later then it was deemed that the rift predictor had satisfied Jack that nothing untoward was going to happen that Claire got to see the hub for the first time, Jack gave Gwen, Chloe and Damien the afternoon off and then drove home to collect her, Ianto and the twins. He dropped them off at the Plass and then went to park the car, telling them he would meet them inside. Ianto walked pushing the pram with Claire beside him to the fake tourist office entrance where she laughed when he told her it was one of the secret entrances to the hub.

Ianto grinned as he pressed the button that opened the secret door, watching the amazed look on her face.

“Wow!” She exclaimed as she pushed the pram through, closely followed by Ianto.

She looked about her as they walked through the corridor and then into the lift, but it wasn't until the cog door rolled open and she stepped into the actual hub that all sorts of emotions crossed her face, the one of pure amazement was the most obvious and it took her a moment to realise that Jack was stood only a few feet in front of her watching her reactions.

“Welcome to Torchwood.” Jack beamed at her.

“It's huge.” She replied as she moved further into the hub, looking up at the high ceiling.

“You've not even anything yet.” Ianto told her as she moved closer to Jack, taking his hand in his own.

At that point there was a loud screech from above, a confused and horrified look came over Claire's face as she covered the pram with her body protecting the twins as the huge thing swooped down towards her, unable to stop the shriek that escaped her mouth as she did so. Then she became aware that both Jack and Ianto were chuckling at her, she stood back up straight and glared at them.

“What the hell was that?”

“That is Myfanwy.” Ianto grinned.

“It's a .... please tell me it's not a bloody dinosaur?”

“It is indeed a dinosaur.” Ianto replied.

“It came through that rift thing, yes? An alien dinosaur?”

“Nope, a regular dinosaur, just grabbed from the past.”

“Shit!” She exclaimed.

This made Jack and Ianto laugh loudly, they had barely ever heard her swear.

“It's not funny!” She told them indignantly.

“Myfanwy has been missing Ianto, I suspect she was looking for chocolate.”

“Dinosaurs eat chocolate?”

“Well, only this one as far as we know.” Jack laughed.

“Preferably dark.” Ianto added. “No idea if she has serotonin levels, but if she does then it's good for them.”

Jack squeezed Ianto hand a little tighter, remembering the night they had caught her. The night he knew he needed to get to know the young man better.

“So, are you ready for the tour?” Jack asked.

“Are you kidding, I been waiting for this day ever since you spilt the beans to me about who you were and what you did!”

“Kid in a candy shop.” Joked Ianto.

“We'll have to carry the bubs, too may steps for the pram.” Jack told her. “Will they be needing a feed soon?”

“Not for a couple of hours.” She told him.

“Brilliant, plenty of time.”

Jack scooped Caden up from the pram and Ianto followed his lead picking up Eloise, the babies snuggled against their fathers chest as Jack lead the way, beginning with the kitchenette so he could show here everything, including where the best coffee ever was brewed.

TBC


	91. Chapter 91

After a quick visit to the kitchenette they walked across the main hub towards the steps that led to Jack's office, Claire commenting on the dilapidated state of the sofa. Jack grinned as he told her they were a little reluctant to get rid of it as he held so may memories, good and bad. Ianto felt himself flush just a little as he thought about all the good times they had had on it, causing Claire to giggle before he hurried them up the steps to Jack's office.

“My office.” Jack said with a flourish spreading his arms open wide.

“Glass walls, don't you feel a little exposed?”

“No, I've always liked them, besides I have blinds if I need some privacy.”

“I'm not sure he really knows the meaning of that word.” Ianto grinned as Jack slapped him playfully on the arm, careful to hit the one Eloise wasn't cradled in.

“Want to see my hole.” Jack asked a little suggestively causing Claire to give him a shocked look.

Ianto rolled his eyes. “Will you ever learn to behave Jack? He means the hatch to where he used to live before he moved in with me.” Ianto explained.

“That's a relief.” Claire laughed as they led her over to it. “Wow, that's really small!”

“Yeah, but it's amazing how two people can fit down there.” Jack told her, winking at Ianto.

“In that tiny bed?” She asked, then wished she hadn't.

“Yep, very cosy.” Ianto told her, knowing he was turning pink again.

“How long have you actually been a couple?” She asked.

“About three years, give or take. We've had our ups and downs but we seem to be made for each other.” Jack told her as Ianto grasped his free hand with his own.

“We have another secret to tell you, when Martha and Chloe came to see us it was to give us some good news.” Ianto paused. “It's a little complicated but over the years I've absorbed some of Jack's energy that makes him immortal and ... they think my life will be extended, by about double.”

“That's great, you have so much longer to be with each other.” Claire exclaimed excitedly. “What about the twins?”

“They're still working on that, but we hope what with Jack's DNA being in their make up they will have an extended life too.”

“Oh god, I'm so happy for you both.” She kissed them both on the cheek. “Now, I want to see more of this place!”

Next stop was the conference room, which was a short stop and then off to the medical bay.

“Was this where you have birth?” Claire asked, glancing around.

“Nope, that was in an adapted room downstairs, we'll get to that soon enough.” Ianto told her.

“Yeah, I didn't fancy giving birth to my children where autopsies were performed.” Jack added.

“Alien autopsies?”

“And human, when trying to find out what actually killed them.” Ianto informed her.

“Yuck, no I wouldn't want to have babies here either.”

As they headed back across the hub to go down to the archives and cells Myfanwy swooped down again screeching.

“Are you really sure that things safe?” Claire asked nervously.

“She's fine, watch.” Ianto told her. “She's missing me I think and she I suspect she knows what I have in my pocket.”

Ianto reached into his pocket and pulled out a bar of dark chocolate, waving it in the direction of Myfanwy who was now looking down from her perch. She let out another high pitched screech and flew down towards them, this time seemingly a little more gracefully. Claire watched as Ianto crouched down and held the chocolate bar out in front of him, gasping as Myfanwy landed a couple of feet away from his hand before slowly moving towards him, her eyes on everyone standing behind him and then reached out and took the treat amazingly gently before flying back off to her nest.

“I must be dreaming ... I just saw a dinosaur take chocolate from him like a well behave dog.” Claire gasped.

“Nope, just very very lucky to be in the position to witness it.” Jack told her. “Come on, the tour's not over yet and we're leaving the best to last.”

TBC


	92. Chapter 92

The tour of the archives was finished with a visit to the modified room where Jack had given birth, it was a little dusty not having been seen to since the traumatic event but at least someone had thought to get rid of all the soiled bedding.

“If you really want me to be here with the kids now and then this would make a good nursery, and when they get a little older a playroom. Of course you'd have to put a baby gate across the door, wouldn't want them wandering off around the place as anything could happen.” Claire remarked, not mentioning that the 'anything' she was thinking of was Myfanwy flying off with them to her nest.

“That's exactly what we thought, we thought you might want to take control of what happens to it, as you'll be the one spending the time in it the most with the twins. It has a comfy chair that has barely been sat in, we can remove the bed and then you can have whatever you want, just ask.” Ianto told her.

Claire glanced about the room again, it was a good size. “A carpet would be good and some storage space for the babies things, nappies and spare clothes and the like and plenty of toys.”

“You choose, we'll pay.” Jack told her. “Now to finish the tour.”

They took her down to the huge Victorian bathroom, told her she was welcome to use the facilities anytime while she was there and that they would make sure there were locks fitted very soon.

“There are no locks?” She asked a little shocked.

“Nope, we've never really worried about privacy, usually when they're used it's just a case of us all cleaning off something nasty and alien.” Jack grinned.

“But even so, I mean, all of you ... together?” She stuttered.

“Claire, don't panic, we won't make you shower with anyone else.” Ianto assured her.

“Not unless you want to!” Jack laughed causing Ianto to roll his eyes and Jack then added that he was joking causing Claire to sigh with relief, wondering if she would ever get used to the way Jack was.

“Now, want to see an alien?” Ianto asked her.

“You have an alien, here?” Her eyes widened in surprise.

“Yep, come and meet Janet.” Jack told her.

“Janet?”

“It seemed to suit.” Jack shrugged.

The babies still snuggled against their bodies they led Claire down to the cells, as she stopped in front of the one that housed Janet her mouth formed a silent “WOW”.

“What is it?”

“We don't really know what they are called, but we call them Weevils.” Ianto told her.

“And they live in the sewers eating ... well you don't want to know.” Jack added.

“Yuck.” She wrinkled her nose. “You mean there are more of them, out there?”

“Yeah, but they rarely come out of the sewers and even more rarely attack humans.” Ianto reassured her.

She shivered. “I'll have to take your word for it.”

“Come on, lets get back up to the main hub, I'm sure these two will want feeding soon and all their stuff in in their pram. And it's warmer up there.” Jack suggested, leading the way out of the cells.

That evening, once the babies were put down for the night Claire retreated to her room with her laptop, they had told her to order whatever she wanted on-line for the babies nursery come playroom and they would foot the bill and to get it delivered to the house. Jack pulled Ianto down on the sofa and kissed him tenderly, both of them stretching out along it's length as they began to deepen it.

TBC


	93. Chapter 93

It was another three weeks till Chloe gave Ianto the all clear to go back to work, well, active duty anyway. During those weeks he had been going to the hub when Claire went with the twins, helping her lay the carpet although it seemed she was perfectly capable of doing the chore herself and then building the flat pack furniture with her. She had also ordered two cots that turned into toddler beds as she said they would still need a nap during the day when they outgrew the cots. When they had got everything in it's place and the babies things stored away that stood back and admired their handy work, they agreed they had done a great job.

Ianto had been completely honest with Chloe, told her he still wasn't sleeping most nights and that he was still having bad dreams. He told her that although they still woke him they weren't terrifying him anymore and that as time went by they were occurring less and less and that the intensity of them was diminishing. Chloe knew the meds had a lot to do with it and was reluctant to take him off them yet, she told him he would have to stay on them for a while longer and then she would consider reducing the dose. As much as Ianto didn't like taking the pills he knew she was right, he didn't want his life to go back how it was before.

Once she told him he could go back to work properly he pulled her into a huge hug and kissed her on the cheek, thanking her for looking after him so well. After which he bounded straight up to Jack's office and pulled him up from his chair, kissing him hard until they parted breathlessly.

“Wow, what was that for?” Jack panted.

“Ianto Harkness-Jones well and reporting for duty Sir!” Ianto saluted, grinning.

“She's letting you back to work, brilliant!” Jack exclaimed wrapping his arms around Ianto's middle and spinning him around. “And it's a very long time since you called me Sir.” Jack added, smirking.

“I know ... Sir.” Ianto replied suggestively.

“Oh god, you keep that up and I'll be shagging you over my desk, that's not happened in a long time either.” Jack's hand slid down and cupped Ianto's arse.

“Not since we moved in together I think.”

“Maybe we should remedy it?” Jack suggested before kissing Ianto tenderly.

“The hub is full of people, not only the team but Claire is here with the twins.”

“But that used to be part of the fun, wondering if we could get away with it without getting caught.”

“Will you ever grow up?” Ianto chuckled as Jack nibbled on the side of his neck.

“Hey, I my time line I could still be considered a child.”

“Lame Jack, even for you.” Ianto murmured as Jack bit down on his neck.

Jack's hand slid between their bodies and discovered Ianto was most definitely hard beneath his jeans, cupping his erection he looked into Ianto's eyes.

“Want me to stop?” He cocked an eyebrow.

“I really should say yes.” Ianto sighed. “Maybe I should go back to wearing my suits again.”

“Won't help ... so, the answer is no?”

Ianto slid his hand behind Jack's head and kissed him hard in reply, his tongue sliding straight into Jack's shocked mouth and teasing every moist inch till it found Jacks and slid over it, tangling them together as he slipped the braces from Jack's shoulders before his hands slid down Jack's chest and unbuckled his belt.

Jack broke the kiss. “You sure you want to do this?”

“Yep, more sure than anything else in the last few weeks. But.” He stopped and smirked. “I'm having you over your desk.”

“Oh god.” Jack groaned before they started snogging hard again.

Moments later Jack's trousers were opened and Ianto pushed them over his hips, Jack let out a small gasp into Ianto's mouth as Ianto's hand wrapped around his cock and slowly started to stroke it. Both of Jack's arms were wrapped around his neck as Ianto one handedly opened his jeans eased them over his own hips, he pressed his crotch to Jack's as he took his own cock in his free hand and moved them together, thrusting it against Jack's.

They pulled apart panting hard. “Do it, fuck me.” Jack gasped.

“Lube?”

“Coat pocket.”

“Always prepared.” Ianto chuckled as he pulled away to shuffle the short distance to where Jack's coat hung.

“Hell, with you as my lover who knows when the mood will strike!”

“I'm not complaining.” Ianto replied as he got back to Jack and turned him to face the desk.

Jack bent over, resting his forearms on the desk as he felt Ianto's lips on his right buttock kissing and nipping as the flesh. As Ianto hands parted his buttocks he held his breath waiting for the moment when he would feel the lubed fingers between them and seeking out his hole, as he felt the tip of Ianto's tongue on it instead he let the breath out with a loud gasp.

“Don't stop, please don't stop.” Jack begged as he felt the tongue begin to probe deeper inside him.

Ianto had no intention of stopping as his hand reached between Jack's legs and cupped his balls, playing with him as he continued to fuck Jack's arse with his tongue. Ianto's other hand steadied Jack's hip as he abandoned Jack's balls and reached around for his cock, Jack panting hard and fast and his pumped it hard while Jack's hips moved back and forth.

Jack shouted out Ianto's name as he came, his come coating Ianto's hand and landing on the floor below. Pulling himself upright as Ianto stood up behind him he released Ianto's hand from his cock and licked his own come off it before thrusting his tongue into Ianto's mouth, tasting himself on Ianto's tongue as his hand found Ianto's very hard, leaking cock and wrapped it around it. Ianto placed his own on top of Jack's and stilled it.

“Too close, I want to fuck you, come inside you.” Ianto told him huskily.

Jack went to turn and resume his position over the desk but Ianto stopped him, pulling him into another kiss before leading him around the other side of the desk, not as easy task with their trousers and briefs still pooled around their ankles. Ianto sat in Jack's chair and moved Jack so he was stood in front of him, then he coated his fingers with the lube and pressed it between Jack's buttocks, they slid easily into the wet already loose hole.

Ianto pulled Jack down onto his lap as his hand placed his cock at Jack's arsehole, lowering him slowly onto it until Jack's hot channel encase it completely.

“Ride me, fast ... I won't last long.” Ianto panted, canting his hips.

Jack grabbed the armrests of the chair and thrust himself up and down fast, impaling himself over and over again as Ianto thrust his hips to meet his arse as it descended. Ianto's hands were on his hips, his fingers digging in hard enough to bruise as Ianto let out a strangled cry and he pumped his come into Jack.

For a few moments neither of them moved, Jack twisting his head to kiss Jack and slowly the moved off Ianto's lap letting his cock slide from his body. As they both began to make themselves respectable again Ianto burst out giggling, which started Jack off.

“I can't believe we risked that, but I'm so glad we did.” Ianto grinned.

“And we didn't get caught.”

“I'm not sure if that is a bonus or not.” Ianto replied.

“I can't believe you just said that!” Jack exclaimed as Ianto flushed a little pink at what he had just admitted.

“It was kinda hot, that time Gwen caught us ...”

“More sex in the workplace then.” Jack grinned.

“Now and then maybe.” Ianto agreed as Jack pulled him close for another kiss.

*

Less than ten minutes earlier ....

Claire walked into the main hub carrying the baby monitor, the twins were fast asleep and she was in need of adult company. She could see Gwen and Chloe huddled around one of the monitors watching something so intently they didn't notice her approaching until she gasped and her hand flew to her mouth at the images on the screen. There was no mistaking what was going on between Jack and Ianto, even if they their lower halves were mostly hidden by Jack's desk.

Gwen and Chloe turned to look at her, she was stood there with her mouth open as if she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing and then all three of them burst out giggling before their eyes turned back to the screen just in time to see Ianto climax.

“So, what did I miss, does this thing rewind?” Claire asked, still gawping.

The End.

'Verse continued in 'Birthday Presents And Surprises'


End file.
